EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS
by Mahidelin - Camili
Summary: Una pesadilla de Sakura, después de siete años de tranquilidad, inquieta a todos. Un nuevo peligro; un nuevo desafío. ¿Sabrán enfrentar al nuevo enemigo? Continuación de CCS al puro estilo de Fanny & Camili. ACTUALIZAMOS CADA SABADO.
1. prologo

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny & Camili**

**Prólogo**

_**Tomoeda, Japón**._

Miró su reloj por quinta vez desde que salió de casa, algo no propio de ella, Ieran Li, pues se caracterizaba por ser una mujer decidida, seria e inusualmente fría.

Su manera de ser era algo que se percibía al ver a sus cuatro hermosas hijas, cada una con una sed de cariño que hacían que más de uno huyera de sus encantos y un jovencito que rechazaba por completo las muestras de afectos, por considerarlas innecesarias. Pero eso era hasta que conoció a esa niña japonesa que saco en él su lado más adorable, claro esta que solo era con ella y eso era algo que la señora Li agradecía.

Sonrió un poco para sí misma sabiendo que la conversación que había tenido años atrás con el señor Kinomoto tenía que terminarla esa noche, aunque le había prometido al mismo que lo harían cuando su hija terminara sus estudios, pero no podía esperar más, ese presentimiento de que algo perverso rondaba la llenaba de inseguridad.

Miró nuevamente el reloj, eran la 11:15 pm y ella estaba próxima a llegar a su destino. Una vez que llegó, bajo del auto con elegancia, tocó una vez a la puerta esperando pacientemente a que abrieran, al otro lado se escuchaba la voz del señor Kinomoto.

- Buenas noches -dijo el hombre apenas abrió la puerta- Pase, la estaba esperando -le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

- Buenas noches, señor Kinomoto -le dijo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la sala y, una vez asegurados que nadie más escuchaba su conversación, la señora Li le informó sus presentimientos y los fundamentos para llevarse a la pequeña Sakura a Hong Kong. El hombre en respuesta solo asentía de vez en cuando.

- Está bien -dijo el señor Kinomoto- En alguna ocasión hablé con Sakura al respecto y estaba entusiasmada -sonrió tristemente- Solo quiero pedirle que cuide mucho de ella.

- Eso no tiene ni que dudarlo -dijo la señora Li con seguridad mientras jugaba con un bello colgante en su cuello.

_**Hong Kong, China**._

- ¿Sabes dónde fue mi madre?.

- Si y tú también.

La miró de reojo.

Estaba en el gran salón, mirando por uno de los ventanales. Ella camino a su espalda y tomó asiento en un sofá.

- No estés nervioso.

- No lo estoy.

- Shaoran, en serio, llevan siete años juntos, no puedes ponerte como un adolescente enamorado.

- Si… -dudo en continuar- Pero sabes que han sido siete años a distancia.

- Shaoran, te negaste a casarte conmigo por ella, no permitiré que ahora lo arruines –se puso de pie y se colocó cerca de su primo- Estarán bien. Hablan todos los días, se veían en vacaciones. Ahora solo estarán todos los días juntos –sonrió- Será divertido, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

Él miró por el ventanal hacia el cielo, la luna estaba llena y alumbraba todo de forma mágica. Sintió un calor en su interior, él no dudaba de que todo estaría bien…él solo estaba nervioso de verla de nuevo considerando lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez.

- ¿Te has puesto rojo? –inspeccionó Meiling el rostro de su primo, quien al verse descubierto se alejó de la ventana.

- No –respondió nervioso- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntaba mientras intentaba alejar la cara de Mieling de su rostro.

- Shaoran, ¿me estás ocultando algo? –volvió ella a acercar e intentar mirar su rostro.

- ¡Que no, Meiling! Ya deja el tema.

- ¡Estas rojo de nuevo! –y le salto encima, como cuando tenían 10 años, lo lanzó al sillón, y lo atrapo.

- Meiling, no seas molesta. Ya quítate.

- Mírame –exigió.

- Que no –dijo- Que me dejes –insistía el muchacho hasta que sintió que ella se quedó tranquila, abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella lo miraba directamente.

Lo había descubierto.

- ¡Lo hicieron! –gritó la pelinegra emocionada y dejando libre al castaño.

- Pero…pero… ¿De…qué…estás…hablando? –pronunciaba apenas.

- ¡Por eso estás tan nervioso! –y dio un gritito de emoción- ¡Qué lindo!.

- Meiling –la llamó el castaño guardando la compostura- Por favor…no sé de qué hablas….y de ser así…esas… -carraspeo aclarándose la garganta- Son cosas privadas…por favor…tú solo…

Y la pelinegra le salto encima de nuevo, aferrándose a su cuello y besando su mejilla.

- No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó- Yo no sé nada -y salió de la habitación cerrándole un ojo.

Shaoran quería salir corriendo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta, pero estaba tan nervioso con toda la situación que era obvio que Meiling lo notara, solo esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente discreta, pues era algo entre Sakura y él.

Volvió a acercarse al ventanal.

- Sakura…

_**Tomoeda, Japón**._

_El viento agitaba suavemente su cabello con una brisa gélida anunciando la proximidad del invierno. Sus pasos eran pausados, torpes y hasta temerosos._

_Miro al cielo un poco desconcertada, ya que éste había oscurecido de pronto y cientos de aves se arremolinaban alrededor de la luna. El cielo rugió con furia al tiempo que gotas inmensas caían de él._

_Pensó en usar su báculo, pero fue entonces cuando se percató que traía puesta su pijama y la pequeña llave no colgaba de su cuello. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estaba asustada, no, estaba aterrada, más aún cuando miró con más atención a esas aves y vio que cada una tenía nueve cabezas y volaban a ella._

_Comenzó a correr por la calle desesperada buscando algún refugio. A lo lejos pudo ver una farola iluminando con fuerza y bajo ella un pequeño bulto. Cuando llegó hasta allí pudo ver con más atención el bulto, era un gato de color blanco, pero con sus orejas negras._

_-Ven -le dijo._

_Corrió hasta él más asustada por las aves que por el gato que le había hablado, se colocó a su lado bajo la farola y vio como las aves daban de lleno contra el piso a un metro de ella, uniéndose y formando una especie de gárgola que se movía violentamente apenas terminó de formarse._

_- ¡Es mía!-gritó con furia la gárgola._

_- ¡Nunca! -respondió el gato sin moverse._

_De pronto vio como las sombras comenzaban a meterse a la luz de la farola y cubrían sus pies. Gritó aterrorizada._

_- ¡Sakura! -le gritó el gato- Despierta… _

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, estaba empapada, tenía la boca seca, miró con sorpresa y miedo a todos lados, estaba en su habitación.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Kero con preocupación.

- Sí… -dijo ella un poco apenada por las miradas de los presentes.

Yuki, Touya y Kero estaban a su lado con cara de preocupación, mientras su padre y la Señora Li estaban junto a la puerta.

- Creo que llegue justo a tiempo -dijo la Señora Li con preocupación.

**_Tomoeda, Japón._**

- Cuídala.

- No es necesario que me lo pidas, sabes que lo hare.

- Tú no, Yuki –frunció el ceño- Tú eres muy permisivo con Sakura.

Yukito lo miró sorprendido y luego le sonrió amablemente, como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿A qué le temes? -de respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido- Llevo años diciéndote que lo aceptes, Touya. No puedes seguir enojado toda la vida con el joven Li –volvió a recibir un gruñido de respuesta- Sabes que la hace feliz, incluso a distancia. La pequeña Sakura brillaba cuando él hacía las visitas en vacaciones.

- A eso me refiero. Jamás le perdonare que me quitara lo que cuide toda mi vida.

- El joven Li también la cuida y lo sabes -volvió a recibir un gruñido de respuesta- Mi otra identidad quiere que sepas que también la cuidara.

Y una luz brillante cubrió la habitación y Yukito dio paso a su otra identidad.

Touya siguió sentado en su escritorio mirando por la ventana, sin inmutarse, esperando.

Yue camino los dos pasos que le quedaban para quedar justo atrás del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

- ¿Tú si la cuidarás? –dijo el pelinegro.

- Siempre lo he hecho.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No puedo entrometerme, si es lo que pretendes.

- Solo quiero que ese mocoso mantenga las manos donde debe –se gira en la silla y queda mirando al guardián- Lejos de mi hermana.

Yue miró la luna llena.

"…_ya es un poco tarde para eso"._

- Cuidaré a Sakura de todo peligro. Te lo prometí hace años, cuando me entregaste tus poderes.

Touya sonrió. Luego se volvió a girar en la silla y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Ya sé que es tarde –confesó y Yue abrió los ojos sorprendido- Perdí mis poderes, pero no mi inteligencia –confeso- ¿Querías conocer Chile? Y qué me dices de Kerberos ¿Quería ir a México? ¿Ambos en el mismo momento a lugares muy lejos de aquí? –bufó- Además, conozco muy bien a Sakura. Sé cuándo le ha sucedido algo -tras decir eso se puso de pie- Tú, déjale las cosas claras al mocoso, Yukito lo haría de forma muy amable.

Yue lo miró a los ojos. Se conocían hace tanto con el hermano de Sakura, que comprendía lo que sentía, pues él mismo veía a Sakura como más que su ama, para él Sakura era su hermana pequeña y no se perdonaría que algo la dañara, pero eso, por supuesto, nunca lo diría en voz alta. Sin embargo, Touya sabía que él se sentía así y que podía compartir con él la sobreprotección para con la pequeña Sakura.

Touya lo miraba en busca de una respuesta.

Yue solo asintió y sus alas lo cubrieron, la luz nuevamente cubrió la habitación y Yukito volvía a la normalidad.

- Tú y él no deberían parecerse tanto –dijo amablemente Yukito.

Touya sonrió y salió de la habitación a buscar un poco de té.

Yukito lo miró y sonrió.

- Esto será muy divertido –dijo a la nada.

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Miró con cierta nostalgia el cielo a través del gran ventanal. Los atardeceres le daban cierta melancolía. Revolvió un poco su cabello oscuro y miró nuevamente a su acompañante.

Sonrió, más para sí que para ella, pues cuando regreso a su país, después de ayudar a Sakura con la transformación de las cartas, jamás imagino pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Tomoyo.

- Sakura acaba de llegar a Hong Kong –comentó dulcemente la amatista.

- Ya veo –dijo Eriol simulando una sonrisa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica- Nuestro vuelo saldrá pronto.

- La Señora Li fue muy amable en invitarnos a quedar en su casa –hizo el comentario como algo banal.

Eriol suspiró, Tomoyo era demasiado suspicaz como para pasar por alto ese detalle.

- Apenas me comentaste que la madre de Shaoran adelantaría las cosas tuve que llamarla. No suele ser una mujer impulsiva y todos sabíamos que se llevaría a Sakura cuando terminara todos sus estudios. Tenía que consultar el motivo del cambio de planes.

Tomoyo sonrío.

- Es cierto, tiene todo fríamente planeado. No adelantó la partida de Sakura sin razón –dijo, no quería darle toda la información, quería descubrir qué tanto sabía Eriol de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- También pude sentirlo –confeso el chico- Es algo maligno –se quedó pensativo un momento y continuo- Llevo un par de meses tratando de encontrar el punto exacto de donde proviene –miró nuevamente por el ventanal del aeropuerto- Por un momento, quise creer que solo era energía sin propósito.

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Eriol era muy persuasivo, sobre todo si se trataba de Sakura.

- Los pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, abordar puerta 7. Los pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, abordar puerta 7.

- Es nuestro vuelo. Sakura estará feliz de volver a verte.

- Y yo a ella.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿Estás seguro de querer ir? Digo, ya sabes, estarán juntos… ¿Será lo mismo que cuando teníamos diez años?

- No interferiré, si eso quieres preguntar.

- No será necesario que lo hagas, Li siempre te ha visto como un rival cuando se trata de Sakura –dijo esto con una risita traviesa.

Eriol también río.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que ayudarla.

Ya habían pasado todos los controles de seguridad para subir al avión que los llevaría a su destino. Ya acomodados en sus asientos Tomoyo miró por la ventana pensativa.

- Sakura es muy afortunada. Siempre lo ha sido –luego meditó un momento- Y a pesar que ahora se avecine un peligro, sé que estará bien. Siempre ha superado los problemas que se le han presentado.

- Espero que así sea –dijo el inglés para luego dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo miró el perfil del joven inglés de forma comprensiva. Sabía que cuando eran pequeños ella fue la que le dijo a Shaoran que el cariño que había en Eriol al mirar a Sakura no era precisamente de amor, como era el que sentía el castaño. Pero quizás, y solo quizás, en esa ocasión se había equivocado. No había duda que Eriol le tenía un cariño enorme a su amiga Sakura, pero ¿hasta qué punto eso dejaba de ser amor por amistad y pasaba a ser la persona más especial para él? Tomoyo no tenía una respuesta, pero quizás en este viaje lo descubriría.

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:

Bien esta fue solo una provadita de nuestro nuevo ficti como algunos verán si ven nuestro perfil se nos extravió la contraseña del correo anterior, esperamos que sea de su agrado y no duden en hacer sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 1

antes que nada agradecemos enormemente su respuesta ante este nuevo proyecto y por sus buenos comentarios, debido a eso decidimos publicar el primer capítulo antes de lo planeado esperemos que esta historia sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

las escenas están separadas por numeros cuando vean un número es que es una escena que probablemente no tenga que ver con la otra

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo I**

**1.-**

Bajó del auto. Había sido un viaje agradable.

Apenas bajo del auto el viento le dio en el rostro y agitó su cabello, era una brisa agradable, una brisa de otoño.

El otoño en Hong Kong no era lo mismo que en Tomoeda, era mucho menos frío, así que andaba solo con un chaleco delgado y una bufanda.

Estaba nerviosa. Sentía mariposas en su estómago. Sentía su cara arder, era la primera vez que lo vería luego que…"_Shaoran". _Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Amaba a ese hombre desde que lo conoció, aunque se dio cuenta tiempo después. Llevaban siete años juntos, desde que se le declaró aquella vez cuando selló la carta vacío.

Habían sido buenos años, con altos y bajos. Era una relación que la mayoría del tiempo paso a distancia, pero eso no había afectado el gran amor que sentía por ese hombre.

"_Miau…"_

El maullido de un gato la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada. Por intuición camino buscando al pequeño gato.

- ¿A dónde vas, Sakura? –escuchó a Kero preguntarle.

- Vuelvo en un momento.

- ¡No ayudarás a entrar las maletas! –acusó Kero.

- Anda, Kero, si regreso enseguida –respondía la castaña poniéndole poca atención a su guardián, no quería perder el maullido del gato.

- Déjala, Kerberos –intervino Yukito- No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura, nosotros entraremos las cosas –dijo más a la nada que a la propia Sakura, que ya había avanzado bastante. Ella en respuesta asintió, pues ya solo estaba interesada en el maullido del animal. Tuvo que salir de la casa, pues era afuera donde sentía el maullido.

Volvió a sentirlo. Se detuvo y miró buscando al pequeño animal, pero no lo encontró. Iba a dar su primer paso y sintió algo en sus piernas.

- Ahí estas –dijo mirando al pequeño que se pasaba por las piernas de las castaña buscando algo de cariño- ¿De dónde saliste?.

De respuesta recibió un maullido.

Sonrió y se agacho en cuclillas para acariciar al gato.

- Eres un gato hermoso –dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal y éste se dejaba- Pero… ¿Por qué siento que ya te había visto antes?.

Sakura miró con atención al animal, era muy peculiar; era de color blanco, pero con sus orejas, cola y patas negras.

- Eres muy amigable, pequeño –seguía acariciando al animal- Pero ¿dónde está tu dueño? –miró alrededor, ¿sería de los Li?- A ver –miró la placa del animal- Kazuki; Familia Wang –leyó la placa en voz alta- No eres de aquí, ¿te has perdido? –le preguntó con una sonrisa y acariciándolo, el gato ronroneo en respuesta.

- ¡Aquí estas! -apareció frente a ella y algo agitado por la corrida, un muchacho como de su edad, era alto, buen físico, de pelo negro y ojos celestes. El gato al verlo se alejó de Sakura- Lo siento, espero que mi gata no te causara problemas –habló el chico haciendo una inclinación de cortesía.

- No, no, no te preocupes –insistió Sakura- La verdad que me parece una gata muy interesante. Aunque creí que era un gato –confesó algo apenada- Jamás se me ocurrió comprobarlo –termino riendo.

- Descuida –dijo él- Por cierto, soy Ryu Wang –se presentó él estirando la mano.

- Sakura –estiro la mano y tomo la de él- Kinomoto.

- Que lindo nombre tienes –dijo y al momento se arrepintió- Yo…lo lamento me he sobrepasado.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias. Ryu también es un nombre muy lindo. ¿Es chino?

- Si, lo escogió mi madre –la castaña lo miró dudosa- ¿Qué?

- Nada…es que solo creí que cuando nombraste a tu madre tus ojos…

- Ella murió hace poco.

- Lo lamento mucho. Yo también perdí a mi madre, pero de esto hace años –miró al cielo- No debes ponerte triste, de seguro ella está cuidándote desde algún lugar.

Él sonrío.

- Si, es posible. Bueno, Sakura –dijo agachándose a tomar a su gata y al levantarse se percató- Lo lamento de nuevo…es solo que…-bufo- Soy un tonto. Volví a tomarme confianzas. Discúlpame.

Sakura soltó una carcajada agradable.

- Eres muy divertido, Ryu. No te preocupes.

El joven respiró aliviado al ver que ella no se había enojado por tratarla tan cercana habiéndose conocido recién.

- Kazuki y yo te hemos quitado ya mucho tiempo –se inclinó en reverencia nuevamente- Lo siento.

- Ya deja de hacer eso, por favor –pidió la de ojos verdes- Y no te preocupes, no me has causado ningún problema. Además, vengo recién llegando.

Ante lo dicho Ryu abrió los ojos.

- ¿En serio? –ella asintió- Yo también.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de abrir los ojos sorprendida.

- Soy chino, pero he vivido la mayor parte del tiempo en Japón con mi madre… -se detuvo un momento y Sakura respeto ese silencio- Bueno…hasta que ella falleció y tuve que venir a China…con mi padre.

- Ya veo, lo siento mucho, espero puedas adaptarte. ¿Sabes? Yo también vengo de Japón –el chico de cabello negro la miró interesado y sorprendido- Y a pesar que nuestras culturas son parecidas y alguien podría pensar que hasta nuestros idiomas son idénticos… hay muchas cosas distintas.

Él asintió. La comprendía.

- Te dejo marchar, Ryu. Espero que todo te salga bien –le estrecho la mano de nuevo.

- Un gusto, Sakura… -se soltaron de las manos y la castaña llevo la suya a la gata que estaba en brazos del joven.

- No vuelvas a escaparte, pequeña –en respuesta la gata ronroneo. Diciendo adiós por última vez Sakura dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino a casa de los Li.

- …Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar –dijo el joven, pero ella ya no lo podía escuchar.

**2.-**

Llegó a la mansión tarareando una canción. Cruzó alegremente la puerta buscando a Kero y Yuki con la mirada. En una habitación contigua se escuchaban gritos y canturreos que no pasaron desapercibidos para ella, ya que en su primera visita había pasado lo mismo. No alcanzó a reaccionar para cuando los gritos estaban acercándose.

- ¡Miren! –miro ella por inercia también y la apuntaban- ¡Ahí está nuestra pequeña cuñada! –gritó una de las hermanas de Shaoran al tiempo que todos miraban en la dirección que apuntaba y corrían a ella.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, haciendo caso de su instinto de sobrevivencia, corrió velozmente por uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión Li, y sin tomarse el tiempo de mirar, abrió la primera puerta que encontró y entro; puso cerrojo y se agacho a nivel de sus rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido por el temor que le causaron las hermanas de Shaoran. Escuchó los murmullos de voces adivinando por donde se habría podido ir, hasta que las voces se perdieron y ella suspiró aliviada.

- No sé cómo Shaoran puede vivir así –soltó en voz alta.

- Por lo general es fácil, ya que todas se han casado –dijo una voz conocida a su espalda- Solo están aquí porque quieren verte –explicó el castaño al tiempo que Sakura se giraba para verlo.

Fue en ese momento, al verlo frente a frente, que se percató de la situación: 1) Estaban en un baño;

2) Shaoran tenía metidas las manos en el lavabo con un tremendo sonrojo en el rostro;

3) Si hubiese entrado minutos antes, lo hubiese encontrado en una situación que hubiera incomodado a ambos.

Enrojeció como una farola. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la ámbar de él. Se miraron unos segundos sonrojados, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con unos inmensos deseos de estar juntos.

- Shaoran –salió el susurro de los labios de la castaña- ¡Shao! –gritó con más emoción, olvidando por completo la situación vergonzosa de hace algunos momentos. Se lanzó sobre él, con las manos por el cuello y las piernas por su cintura y lo besó en los labios y luego en ambas mejillas- Te he extrañado –y lo beso en los labios, exigiendo algo más que una caricia, el chino la apretó más a él y correspondió el beso.

Tras unos segundos, el beso bajo su intensidad y Sakura soltó un poco su agarre para que Shaoran la bajara. Cuando sintió sus pies en el suelo soltó su cuello para que Shaoran no estuviera agachado, pues él había crecido casi una cabeza más que ella.

- También te he extrañado –dijo tocando con uno de sus dedos la punta de la nariz de Sakura- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?.

- ¿Cómo crees? –miró ella admirada- Venía en un jet privado –decía sorprendida.

- Son las ventajas de ser mi prometida –soltó orgulloso Li. En respuesta recibió un pequeño golpe a su brazo.

- No seas engreído –le dijo cariñosamente y él la abrazo, fuerte, escondió su rostro en su cuello y aspiró su aroma- Shao… -él no se movió, la sintió ponerse nerviosa, paso su nariz por el cuello de ella, y se removió en sus brazos intentando controlar la risa- ¡Eso me da cosquillas! –él, por piedad, besó esa parte del cuello y saco su cara de ahí, ella respiró aliviada- Eres malo –dijo haciendo un puchero.

El negó con la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

Sakura enrojeció.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que alguien nos descubra –sentenció ella.

Y sonriendo se le quedo mirando mientras ella sacaba el seguro de la puerta y la habría con cuidado, asomando primero su cabeza y mirando para ambos lados, asegurándose que no viniera nadie. Le hizo una seña y ambos salieron.

Sin embargo, no duro tanto su alegría por triunfar en huir de las hermanas de Shaoran, pues una vez en el salón, en un segundo, estaban rodeados. A Sakura le salió una gota e intentó responder a todas las preguntas que le hacían.

**3.-**

Afuera de la mansión Li, el joven inglés bajaba las maletas con cuidado ayudando un poco a Wey, ya estaba un poco mayor para hacer esas cargas. Además, Tomoyo llevaba meses comprando a diestra y siniestra para el momento en que viera a Sakura, por lo tanto no eran solo dos maletas las que había que bajar del automóvil. Sonrió un poco, iba a ser muy divertido ver la expresión de ese par de castaños cuando Tomoyo les obligara a probarse los trajes de boda que había confeccionado y el centenar de otros trajes que traía para el entrenamiento.

- Por Dios -fue la expresión de Tomoyo al entrar a la casa, lo que lo saco a Eriol de sus pensamientos y lo hizo poner atención- ¡Sakura! -dijo animada al ver como las hermanas de Shaoran la tenían en medio haciendo mil y un preguntas indiscretas y Li estaba sentado a su lado sin expresión alguna, lo que le decía que estaba al borde del colapso.

- ¡Tomoyo! –grito de felicidad Sakura, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de sus cuñadas. Corrió hacia la amatista abrazándola- Te he extrañado tanto –se acercó un poco más a su oído- Ya no podía más –le susurro angustiada para luego separarse de ella y recibir de su amiga una sonrisa comprensiva y cálida, como las que siempre le había brindado.

- Hiraguisawa, Tomoyo –dijo Shaoran a modo de saludo con una leve inclinación, llegando junto a ellos y tomando la mano de Sakura.

- Después de todos estos años, Shaoran, creí que ya habíamos olvidado las formalidades –dijo el de ojos azules sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.

El castaño frunció el ceño. En todos esos años nadie había podido sacarle de la cabeza que Eriol estaba enamorado de Sakura y tenerlo en casa lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero ya bien le había escuchado decir a Meling en alguna ocasión: "al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca". Suspiró y tomó la mano del inglés.

- Tienes razón… Eriol –afirmó no muy convencido.

Sakura sonrió, nunca entendió porque Shaoran no podía llevarse bien con Eriol. Espero que lo que tenía que ser un saludo amigable entre su gran amigo y su novio, terminara y no aguantó el saltarle a Eriol al cuello. No era propio de ella, pero no veía al peli azul hace bastantes años.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo –le dijo apenas lo estrecho.

Eriol le devolvió el abrazo con más entusiasmo del esperado. Ante eso, se escuchó la risa delicada de Tomoyo y el bufido de Shaoran.

- A mí también me alegra verte, pequeña Sakura.

Shaoran carraspeó llamando la atención. Sakura soltó a Eriol, pero no se alejó, y volteó a ver al castaño.

- Bien, creo que querrán instalarse –les dijo mirando a la castaña, le estiro la mano, ella se la tomo y la atrajo a él, sintiéndose conforme los guió al segundo piso para que se instalaran en sus habitaciones donde ya los esperaban Yuki y Kero que habían escapado de las hermanas de Shaoran.

Pasaron un amplio corredor y justo al final se detuvieron.

- Aquí está la de Eriol –dijo el castaño señalando una puerta al fondo- Esa de Tomoyo –señalando la que seguía a la de Eriol- Esta es de Sakura –señalando una puerta frente a la habitación de Tomoyo- Y esa, de Yukito –finalizó señalando la que estaba junto a la de Sakura- Sus maletas están en cada una de las habitaciones, así que pueden instalarse y luego les muestro el resto de la mansión.

- ¿Y yo? –hablo Kero mirando al castaño algo molesto- ¿Dónde me quedaré?.

- Con Sakura –contesto un poco extrañado el dueño de casa.

- ¡Eso no! –dijo ofendido el pequeño guardián. Luego entró a la habitación que sería de Sakura y tras unos segundos salió con su pequeña maleta en los brazos- Yo no vuelvo a pasar por eso. No quiero ver nada, ni escuchar nada. Y mucho menos, ir a otro país. La última vez que éstos se pusieron melosos yo termine en México y Yue en Chile –miró con rencor a los castaños, los cuales estaban rojos como tomates.

- kero…que estás diciendo –intentó Sakura llamarle la atención, pero la voz ni le salía.

- Solo la verdad. Así que me quedaré con Yukito, así por lo menos comeré bocadillos nocturnos, con el apetito que él suele tener.

Dicho eso el guardián entró a la habitación que correspondía a Yukito, dejando a los dos castaños completamente avergonzados ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Tomoyo no pudo más que soltar una risita divertida por la situación y lamentaba no haber tenido su cámara a mano y haber grabado el pequeño escándalo de Kero. Eriol, por su parte, sonreía, pero no pasó desapercibido para la amatista que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía una pequeña melancolía.

Sin necesidad de más comentarios, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yukito entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones otorgando un poco de privacidad al par de castaños.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, en un intento de desaparecer su sonrojo.

- Y tu habitación, ¿Dónde está? –pregunto la de ojos verdes intentando volver a la normalidad los ánimos.

- Esa –apunto Shaoran una puerta que estaba frente a la de Eriol y al lado de la de Sakura.

- Ya veo… -lo miró de reojo- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Él le paso un brazo por la cintura.

- Por supuesto que no –le confesó con una sonrisa- Mi madre distribuyó las habitaciones –y se puso más serio- Luego de ver tu pesadilla en Japón, pensó que lo mejor era que quedarás rodeada por todos.

Sakura se tensó. Lo cierto es que había metido ese sueño o pesadilla en un baúl de los recuerdos en su mente. No había sido tan terrible, pero la sensación al despertar era lo que no había soportado. Miedo. Soledad. Se estremeció y el joven Li la abrazo.

- Tranquila, todos estamos aquí.

- Lo sé –y le regalo una sonrisa- Todo estará bien.

**4.-**

Una vez instalados, Shaoran les mostró toda la casa, les presentó a la gente que trabajaba en la mansión y entrada la tarde se sentaron a cenar.

El más contento en esa larga mesa era el pequeño Kero, que al ver la cantidad de postres no hizo más que atacar cuanto tuviera al frente. Sakura apenada se disculpaba por el comportamiento glotón de su guardián. Todos tomaron asiento y tuvieron una cena agradable. A pesar de lo reservada que era la Señora Li, los hizo sentir cómodos y en casa.

Ya terminada la cena, pasaron al salón, donde compartieron todos un agradable momento junto a una tasa de té. Luego que la Señora Li se disculpara para retirarse a su habitación, los más jóvenes siguieron poniéndose al día en todo, pues a pesar que siempre estaban comunicados por teléfono o correo, no se habían visto hace algún tiempo.

Poco a poco la noche empezó a caer sobre la ciudad. Debido a que todos habían tenido un día largo con el ajetreo que significa un viaje, procedieron retirarse a dormir. Se dieron las buenas noches y entraron a sus habitaciones.

Shaoran se quedó un momento más junto a la puerta de Sakura. Entrelazó ambas manos con su prometida y apoyo su frente con la de ella.

- No hemos podido estar juntos –expresó el castaño.

- Ya tendremos mucho tiempo.

- Sabes que nunca es suficiente.

Ella sonrió.

- Lo sé –le concedió- Pero tenemos toda una vida.

- Toda una vida, ¿no? –dijo él pícaramente y ella soltó las manos de él para abrazarlo por el torso.

Shaoran aspiró el aroma de Sakura y la estrechó más a él. Sakura se puso nerviosa y él lo noto.

- No te pongas nerviosa… -dijo algo derrotado- No te haré nada –y deposito un beso en la nuca de la castaña.

Ella se sonrojó.

- No me malinterpretes –y se tomó unos segundos- Yo… -escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran- Quiero…

Shaoran puso atención a las reacciones de Sakura. Él no era muy persuasivo, pero desde que ella y él habían hecho el amor quería aprender aún más los gestos y reacciones de su amada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Es solo que… desde que…solo he podido pensar en cómo…. –la sintió tomar aire de nuevo- Cómo sería hacerlo de nuevo –y termino aún más enterrada en el pecho de Shaoran.

El corazón de él sintió alivio. Reconocía que su primera vez no había sido un desplante de sabiduría y talento en el tema, pues ambos eran inexpertos y nada más se dejaron guiar por los instintos; sin embargo, tampoco les había ido tan mal, de lo contrario ninguno estaría tan ansioso de querer repetir lo sucedido.

Bajo la mirada al notar que la castaña tenía la de ella fija en él. Se veía tan hermosa. No contuvo sus deseos y la besó.

El beso partió inocente, pero luego paso a uno más intenso. Ambos sentían que ese contacto no les era suficiente, pero la cuota de racionalidad que quedaba en Sakura la hizo bajar la intensidad del beso.

- No… -lo freno- Están todos…y tu madre…me da vergüenza –le explico sus sentimientos.

Shaoran asintió, comprensivo.

- Buenas noches –le dijo ella, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches. Descansa.

Y mirándose por última vez a los ojos se despidieron.

Sakura entró a su habitación y le tomo un segundo controlar sus hormonas. Se preparó para dormir, lavo sus dientes y se puso pijama. Como estaba cansada por el viaje, no le costó conciliar el sueño. Pestaño un par de veces, hasta que cerró sus ojos definitivamente.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente sintió el viento acariciar su rostro y mover su cabello. Camino lenta y temerosamente. Se detuvo habiendo dado un par de pasos.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_¿Por qué no estaba en su cama?_

_Miro al cielo desconcertada, aún estaba oscuro, pero la luna estaba ahí alumbrando su camino, hasta que muchas aves se arremolinaron tapándola. El cielo rugió y una lluvia intensa comenzó. Con sus brazos quiso cubrir su cabeza. _

_Esto ya lo había vivido. De ser así, sólo tenía que correr al bulto. Al gato._

_Corrió._

_Encontró la farola y al gato._

_- Ya sabes qué hacer –dijo el gato._

_Se colocó bajo la farola y miró con atención, todo ocurría de nuevo: las aves daban de lleno contra el piso a un metro de ella, uniéndose y formando una especie de gárgola que se movió violentamente apenas terminó de formarse._

_- ¡Es mía!-gritó con furia la gárgola._

_- ¡Nunca! -respondió el gato sin moverse._

_De pronto vio como las sombras comenzaban a meterse a la luz de la farola y cubrían sus pies. Gritó aterrorizada._

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –gritaba pataleando y con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos._

_- ¡Sakura! -le gritó el gato._

_Pero ella no escuchaba._

_- ¡Despierta, Sakura! _

- ¡Despierta, Sakura!

Y fue entonces que pudo abrir los ojos.

Estaba sentada en la cama, pero todo estaba oscuro. Pestañeo varias veces. Se removió en la cama. Sentía nuevamente eso, el miedo, la soledad. Sentía su rostro húmedo.

- Amor, estoy aquí –dijo Shaoran abrazándola- Tranquila.

Cuando por fin ella dejo de sentir la soledad, le devolvió el abrazo a Shaoran y lloró en su hombro. Ante eso, el castaño atino a acariciar su cabeza y a darle palabras de amor. Tranquilizándola.

Los guardianes al ver que ella ya estaba mejor, decidieron darle un poco de privacidad a su dueña. Los gritos los habían alertados a todos.

Tomoyo colocó una de sus manos en el brazo de Eriol, él la miró.

- Ya despertó. Dejémosla descansar.

El inglés asintió, sin antes volver a posar su mirada azul en la frágil figura de su amiga. Aún tiritaba, pero conforme Shaoran la acariciaba la notaba tranquilizarse. Comprendió entonces que ese era el lugar del castaño y no el suyo.

Todos salieron, aunque Yue se negaba a dejar a Sakura sola, pero Yukito se lo sugería en su interior.

- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó preocupado el joven castaño una vez se fueron todos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Hace cuánto te pasa esto?

- Esta es la segunda vez… -se volvió a recostar.

- ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

_Aves._

_Gato._

_Miedo._

_Soledad._

Negó muchas veces con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Ok –le dice tranquilizándola- No hablaremos de ello. ¿Te traigo un vaso con agua?.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de hablar sin ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Me quedo hasta que te duermas?

Sakura abrió los ojos.

Shaoran notó lo que ellos transmitían.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Sakura siguió mirándolo. Su respiración era agitada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Se volvió a sentar para quedar frente a frente con Shaoran.

- Quiero… -y lo besó.

Era un beso exigente. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y jugó con el pelo bajo su nuca. Él solo respondía, temía tomar cualquier iniciativa.

Cuando termino el beso, Sakura apoyo su frente con la de él.

- No me hagas pedírtelo, aún no me familiarizo con el tema.

Shaoran no creyó haber escuchado bien, por eso no reaccionó de inmediato. Pero cuando la sintió alejarse, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente.

Él también la deseaba.

Poco a poco la fue recostando y se colocó sobre ella.

No dejó de besarla. Tomó su boca, su cuello, su oreja. Se impregno de cada detalle. De sus gestos, de sus apagados gemidos. Su mano se paseaba entre su cintura y sus senos; la derecha más osada, bajaba hasta su muslo.

La verdad es que deseaba y amaba a Sakura, pero aún se consideraba muy joven para ser padre. No era experto en las relaciones sexuales, pero sabía cómo se traían los bebes al mundo. Su cuota de racionalidad se lo recordó.

- Espera… -intentó separarse de su prometida, pero ella no le dejó- Necesito ir por un condón –le dijo algo avergonzado.

Ella bufó y a él le pareció muy gracioso, pues ella no era de las personas que se frustraban tan fácilmente.

- No es necesario –dijo mirando a cualquier lado y sonrojada- Yo… -se aclaró la garganta, pero habló bajito, avergonzada- Fuialginecologoyyamediólaspastillas.

Shaoran abrió los ojos, no había entendido nada.

- ¿Qué?

Ella bufó otra vez.

- Que llevo mes y medio tomando pastillas.

- Ah –dijo él alargadamente, luego cuando le tomo el peso a lo que escucho le dijo- No me habías contado –la acuso pícaramente.

- Anda, Shaoran…-se removió bajo él avergonzada- No estoy acostumbrada aún a esto…ya sabes… -suspiró- Ya me acostumbrare a hablarte estos temas…pero anda…ahora ya dejémoslo, ¿sí? –pidió roja como un tomate.

Él le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que ella hubiera visto.

- Está bien, yo también me estoy acostumbrando.

Y luego de eso sobraron las palabras.

notas de las autora

esperamos que fuese de su agrado estaremos esperando ansiosas sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 2

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo II**

**1.-**

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente al tiempo que su estómago rugía con fuerza, se levantó volando de su pequeña cama frotándose los ojos. Se estiró en el camino con pereza. Lo único malo de esa mansión era que la cocina quedaba extremadamente lejos, refunfuñando por ello abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Parpadeo algo preocupado y se frotó los ojos con más fuerza, ya que no sabía si aún dormía o lo que estaba afuera de la habitación eran un montón de escaleras y puertas por todos lados.

Por la impresión, despertó completamente y sintió la presencia de una de las cartas Sakura.

- A esto precisamente me refería -dijo resignado- Por lo menos no desperté en otro país –se dijo así mismo como consuelo y entrando a su habitación nuevamente, el desayuno tendría que esperar un poco más, así que esperaba que el buen Yukito tuviera provisiones de alimentos para pasar el mal rato.

En la habitación que correspondía a Sakura; el joven Li llevaba media hora despierto, pero no se atrevía si quiera a moverse, no cuando Sakura dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. La miró con amor infinito y acarició su cabello y besó delicadamente sus labios, sin querer incomodar sus sueños.

Suspiró. Por más que quisiera mirarla eternamente, había necesidades que tenía que atender, quitó con delicadeza su brazo y se puso el pijama, se revolvió un poco el cabello castaño con la mano y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta.

La volvió a cerrar.

La volvió a abrir.

Miro todo con el rostro pálido. Había pasillos, puertas y escaleras, y pudo ver a cada uno de sus invitados asomado por alguna puerta. Tomoyo, incluso, estaba de cabeza. Eriol a un costado. Yukito estaba al frente de él. Y todos mirándolo a él.

Cerró la puerta nuevamente y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Sakura moviéndola ligeramente.

- Sakura, despierta -la llamo resignado. Ella, en respuesta, se revolvió en la cama- Sakura, tienes que despertar -le dijo besando su oreja.

- Cinco minutos más –rogo Sakura adormilada.

- No, Sakura. Despierta -le dijo Shaoran poniéndole la pijama a un lado- Vístete, hay algo que tienes que ver.

- ¿Por qué cometes este crimen? –pregunto adormilada, pero poniéndose la pijama- Aún tengo sueño –confeso con un leve sonrojo.

Puesta la pijama, se levantó de la cama y siguió a Shaoran, quien la guió hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- Abre la puerta –la invito él a que ella hiciera eso y ella obedeció.

Abrió la puerta.

Y tan rápido como la abrió la volvió a cerrar. Despreocupada camino hasta la cama y se acostó de nuevo, cubriéndose con las cobijas.

- No es nada -dijo la joven ante la mirada incrédula del castaño, sin embargo, en menos de quince segundos ella se sentó de golpe en la cama, completamente despierta- No puede ser –salió en susurro de sus labios al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía.

- Lo bueno es que no era nada –repitió divertido Shaoran las palabas de ella, olvidando por un momento que esa situación los incluía a ambos.

Rápidamente Sakura liberó su báculo mágico y le pidió a laberinto que volviera a su forma de carta.

El castaño espero un momento a que ella reaccionara, luego le ofreció su mano para que saliera de la cama y la condujo, una vez más, a la puerta de la habitación. Sintió que ella le apretaba la mano, así que antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta se volteó.

- No estés nerviosa.

En respuesta recibió una mirada de reproche.

- Claro que debo estar nerviosa –contradijo- Todos… -bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Todos sabrán…

Él le acarició la cabeza.

- Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto –ella lo miró enojada- Por el momento –aclaro- No podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados.

Ella medito las palabras del castaño un momento y luego, resignada, asintió.

Shaoran tomo la manilla de la puerta con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la mano de Sakura, quien instintivamente se colocó detrás de él. Al salir, Tomoyo, Yukito y Eriol, ahora cada uno en la puerta de sus habitaciones como correspondía, los miraban divertidos, pero el pequeño kero los miraba con recelo y volando a ellos los encaró.

- ¡Sakura, tengo hambre desde que desperté y no he podido ir a la cocina por sus calenturas! -reclamo el guardián cruzando de brazos a su ama/amiga.

- Yo…. –intento defenderse la castaña sin salir de detrás del castaño.

- Y tú –continuó Kero apuntando a Shaoran- Deberías controlar tus hormonas, maldito mocoso.

- Ya, kero –quien hablo fue Yukito- Déjalos –dijo acercándose a Kero y tomarlo entre sus manos, para luego acercarse al oído de Shaoran y de forma amable transmitirle un mensaje- Mi otra identidad dice que no vuelvas a intentar ponerle las manos encima a la pequeña Sakura.

Shaoran tragó en seco. La imagen de Yue amenazándolo no era nada agradable, era casi como tener al mismo Touya Kinomoto en frente.

Sakura, armándose de valor, se asomó y haciendo una reverencia con la cara toda sonrojada pidió una disculpa por los inconvenientes causados.

Intentado superar el incidente, bajaron a tomar desayuno. Nadie hizo ningún comentario más al respecto, pero Sakura sentía todas las miradas sobre ella. Tendría que hablar con Shaoran, no podían seguir así. Le gustaba esta nueva etapa que vivían juntos, pero no soportaba la idea que todo el mundo se enterara cuando estuvieran juntos.

La semana, después de eso, pasó rápidamente, no volvió a ocurrir nada entre ellos por petición de ella. En cambio, tuvieron muchas actividades grupales. El joven Li les hizo un tour por Hong Kong. Así ya conocían las calles principales y como ir de la casa de los Li al centro y viceversa. También estuvieron todos ocupados en sus distintos trámites de inscripción en la Universidad.

Ya el día lunes había llegado y Sakura se miraba al espejo satisfecha, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros rosa, un top y chaqueta negra, un look ni muy formal ni muy desarreglado. Estaba nerviosa, ese iba a ser su primer día como universitaria, aunque no era precisamente por eso que estaba más nerviosa, lo que la ponía más nerviosa aún era el hecho de estar en otro país, a pesar de que dominaba el idioma, pues Sakura había aprendido a hablar chino, todo, por supuesto, porque Shaoran la había motivado a hacerlo, pero lo que no había aprendido muy bien había sido a escribir y aún se le dificultaba.

Suspiró y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Debí hacerle caso a mi hermano y tomar más lecciones -dijo resignada.

- No tiene caso que te lamentes –escucho a Tomoyo que había entrado a la habitación y la miraba con admiración- ¡Te ves preciosa, Sakura!

- Debo admitirlo, este conjunto me gusto -la miró con una amplia sonrisa- Siempre me ha gustado la ropa que escoges para mí –y se le acerco a su amiga para tomarle las manos.

- Que bueno que te guste, ya que eres mi fuente de inspiración -Sakura sonrió apenada al tiempo que tocaban a la puerta.

- Adelante -dijo Sakura.

- Si siguen haciendo eso empezare a ponerme celoso -dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitación.

- ¡Shaoran! -exclamó la castaña emocionada corriendo hasta él y se enganchó a su cuello, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, él la tomo por la cintura de inmediato.

- Ya estás lista -le dijo él con una cálida sonrisa, mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en el suelo. La verdad es que eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Sakura: que cada vez que lo veía ella lo recibía como si fuera la primera vez.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos –interrumpió la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo y antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, la amatista ya estaba con una cámara en la mano, acto seguido los castaños se separaron sonrojados, pero Sakura le sonrió a su amiga y su cámara, ya que agradecía esa manía de ella, gracias a eso Sakura tenía una hermosa colección de fotos con Shaoran y era las más bonitas- Pero, ¿por qué se separan? –pregunto la de cabello negro con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, de forma exagerada y teatrera- Tengo que inmortalizar estos momentos –dijo con convicción- Algún día los verán sus nietos –Sakura y Shaoran se miraron entre ellos con la boca abierta, Tomoyo a veces vivía en otra dimensión, pero la adoraban por eso.

Para traer a Tomoyo a la realidad, el castaño carraspeo.

- Bueno, yo venía a decirles que estamos listos y que las esperamos en el auto -dijo y antes de marcharse le dio un pequeño beso a Sakura.

Las amigas se hicieron el último retoque y salieron rumbo a su primer día de clases.

El camino a la universidad fue agradable, ya que Meiling los acompañaba. Todos iban a ir a la misma universidad, pero en diferentes carreras: Eriol estudiaría Derecho. Meiling y Tomoyo Ccinematografía, algo que Shaoran consideraba un crimen para la humanidad. Sakura, Pedagogía General Básica y Shaoran Arqueología.

Llegaron a la universidad y todos tomaron un camino diferente. Sakura iba por supuesto acompañada por Shaoran, combinaban de la mano conversando animadamente.

- Todo saldrá bien -le animo Shaoran, intentando ayudarla con su nerviosismo.

- No lo sé –contesto ella algo derrotada- Lo único que agradezco es que aquí no hagan presentaciones, como cuando tú llegaste a Tomoeda -suspiro- Supongo que fue vergonzoso.

- Un poco, si –respondió el castaño sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar sus vivencias en Tomoeda- Pero valió la pena -dijo deteniéndose- Porque te conocí -la abrazó con fuerza y Sakura respondió de inmediato hundiéndose en su pecho- Entra a clase antes de que te lleve a hacerme compañía -le dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

- No tenías que venir antes -le dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nunca dejare que andes sola -le contradijo él de manera posesiva. Le dio un beso en los labios y la soltó- Ve antes de que me arrepienta –y le regalo una sonrisa hermosa.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa comprensiva, le besó de nuevo y entró al aula. Ya habían llegado algunos alumnos y con una sonrisa los saludó educadamente, buscó con la mirada dónde sentarse, encontró un lugar libre en un puesto que por suerte no era muy adelante y, además, estaba junto a la ventana, sonrió aún más, le recordaba su puesto en la escuela, cuando recién empezó a recolectar las cartas Clow. Se acomodó y esperó, su primera clase era psicología de la educación.

- Nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, Sakura –escucho su nombre y miró a quién le hablaba. Miro al joven, moreno, alto, ojos celestes y le sonreía amablemente.

- ¡Ryu! -dijo contenta la castaña- ¡Que gusto verte!

- Lo mismo digo -le dijo un poco sonrojado- ¿De verdad no te molesta qué te llame por tu nombre? -preguntó el moreno.

- Desde luego que no -contesto despreocupada. Luego lo miró dudosa- ¿También estás en Pedagogía Básica General?

- No –contestó y negó con la cabeza- Postule a Pedagogía en Arte -conto emocionado el moreno.

- Genial -expreso emocionada, pero torció un poco la boca- Yo soy pésima en arte –dijo, ya que no olvidada todas las veces que había tratado de hacer un dibujo que tuviera éxito sin conseguirlo.

- No puedes ser tan mala.

- No soy mala -concedió con convicción- Soy un verdadero peligro -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ryu río.

- A lo mejor no has tenido un buen maestro -sonrió más abiertamente- Cuando quieras yo puedo enseñarte un par de cosas.

- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero honestamente no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo -dijo resignada- Soy un caso perdido.

Ryu iba a contradecirle, pero el profesor entró al aula, así que sonriéndole por última vez de ubico en un puesto detrás de ella.

**2.-**

Cerca de medio día, él caminaba de mala gana por las instalaciones de la universidad. Odiaba que sus clases no fueran a la misma hora que las de Sakura, gracias a eso él tenía que buscar qué hacer hasta que ella saliera de clase. Miró su reloj, quedaban solo diez minutos. Suspiro. Se puso de pie y camino a paso lento al salón de Sakura. Una vez que llego se asomó por la pequeña ventana redonda que tenía la puerta principal, pero lo que vio no fue de su agrado, ahí estaba Sakura hablando muy animada con un chico de piel tostada y cabello negro, miró luego al profesor y éste escribía en la pizarra lo que supuso era la tarea.

El profesor dijo unas últimas palabras y el castaño sintió el ruido propio de los alumnos levantándose para salir del aula, se movió un poco para no estorbar la pasada y espero ver salir a Sakura. Miró salir a unos cuantos y casi al final apareció ella en compañía del mismo muchacho con el que hablaba, pero sintió una paz interior cuando ella a penas lo vio le sonrió y aceleró su paso para tomarlo del brazo y besar su mejilla.

El joven se les acerco a una distancia prudente mirando de forma muy interesada a Sakura.

- Shaoran –lo llamo- Te presentó a Ryu Wang –presento alegre la castaña- Estará conmigo en un par de clases –sonrió y soltándole ya el brazo, entrelazo sus manos- Ryu, te presentó a Shaoran Li, él es –pero fue interrumpida.

- Su prometido –dijo Li extendiéndole la mano.

Ryu lo miró con una cuota de decepción y le estrecho la mano. El castaño. A pesar de no ser muy persuasivo, notó aquello, su ego masculino gozó esa milésima de segundo, porque a la milésima siguiente recordó lo cercana que se notaba Sakura con él. Esperaba que ella hiciera amigos, era sociable, amable, alegre, sería imposible, pero también esperaba que hiciera una amiga, antes que un amigo.

- Mucho gusto -dijo el moreno sonriendo un poco y soltando la mano del castaño- Bueno, yo me retiro. Nos vemos en las próximas clases, Sakura.

El radar de protección de Shaoran se puso en alerta. El joven la había llamado por su nombre. Disimulo la pequeña molestia y se despidió amablemente.

- Nos vemos –se despidió Sakura colgada, de nuevo, del brazo de Shaoran.

Una vez solos Sakura miró a Shaoran, esperaba las preguntas. Shaoran lo notó y solo la miró de reojo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y caminaban.

- Dilo.

- No te diré nada.

- Dilo.

- No hay nada que decir.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, inspeccionándolo. Él la miraba porque el rabillo del ojo e intentaba controlar una carcajada, Sakura era muy graciosa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

El asintió.

- Luego esto prescribirá y no podrás hacer preguntas –le dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos y mirando al frente con felicidad.

Él, sin mucha meditación, la tomo por la cintura deteniendo el andar de ambos y la beso. Sakura lo recibió feliz.

- Hubiera preferido que te hicieras de amigas, pero ya ni modo –dijo resignado.

Sakura lo abrazo por el torso y depositó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

**3.-**

Era jueves. La semana había pasado rápidamente. Entre las presentaciones, conocer el establecimiento, los objetivos, los profesores. Lo anterior, más el hecho de que la carga estudiantil era bastante.

La mayoría de los profesores de Sakura la habían llenado de trabajos y tareas. Por su parte, Tomoyo y Meiling, ya estaban trabajando en distintos proyectos que les habían encargados. Shaoran ya tenía un calendario completo con fechas de viajes a excavaciones. Y Eriol había sido uno de los menos afectados, pues su carrera lo obligaba a pasar gran parte del día leyendo y él siempre había sido muy bueno para leer.

Sakura se encontraba de nuevo en su clase de psicología de la educación.

El profesor los había hecho traer algo con qué vendarse los ojos y hacer parejas.

El juego les enseñaba a confiar en sus compañeros, sólo siendo guiados por la voz.

Por petición de Sakura, su compañero de trabajo, Ryu, se vendó los ojos primero. Dieron un par de vueltas por la facultad y volvieron al punto de origen. Les había ido bien, Ryu no había tenido dificultades en seguir la voz y consejos de Sakura a la hora de bajar o subir algún peldaño.

- Es tu turno.

Ella sonrío y se dio la vuelta para que Ryu le vendara los ojos, él así lo hizo, sin poder evitar acercarse un poco a Sakura e impregnar su nariz de su dulce aroma. Habiéndose asegurado que ella no viera nada la tomo de los hombros y la giró.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Creo que sí.

- Tranquila, intentaré no llevarte por lugares que puedas caer.

- Soy algo torpe, solo espero no causarte problemas.

- Descuida, esteremos bien.

Ella asintió feliz.

- Empecemos.

Dicho eso, Sakura estiró sus brazos al frente y dio su primer paso.

- No tengas miedo.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

- La oscuridad me da miedo –confeso de forma transparente.

Ryu la miró preocupado.

- Yo seré una especie de luz –dijo serio y luego se puso rojo- Digo…mi voz.

Sakura con los ojos vendados y algo asustada, no se percató del sonrojo de su compañero y mucho menos se percató del tono voz.

Sakura tomó aire y luego lo soltó.

- ¿No me dejarás caer?

- No lo haré.

- Gracias.

- Ahora, camina, derecho. Si, así. Bien. Vamos a salir del salón y doblaremos a la izquierda. Bien. Sí. Ahora a la izquierda. Despacio –Ryu estaba feliz, ella mostraba confianza- Detente –Sakura hizo caso- Ahora, con cuidado tenemos que bajar tres peldaños –Sakura asintió- Listo, vamos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Muy bien llegamos abajo. Ahora, camina de frente, si, así.

Siguieron haciendo el recorrido, de forma tranquila y sin inconvenientes.

**4.-**

Eriol iba camino a la cafetería, tenía hambre y agradecía enormemente que su clase terminara antes, ya que entre las clases, las pesadillas de Sakura y los intentos de los castaños de estar juntos, no había podido dormir.

Pero de eso solo él tenía la culpa, se decía.

Tomoyo se lo había advertido muchas veces, que la convivencia con los castaños lo iba a torturar de sobremanera, pero era algo necesario, consideraba él, ya que el convivir todos los días con ellos iba matar de apoco el amor que le tenía a la castaña o, por lo menos, eso esperaba. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que era la razón por la que no había traídos a sus guardianes, era un proceso que tenía que enfrentar solo.

Suspiro. No sabía realmente cuándo se había enamorado de Sakura; tal vez había sido desde el momento que tuvo los recuerdos de su vida pasada, puesto que en ellos fue la primera vez que vio a la castaña y es que Clow la había visto venir y el sentimiento de cariño que le tenía el mago estaba presente desde el día que la conoció y no hizo más que crecer con el paso del tiempo y muy a su pesar, pese a que tenía años que no convivían de esa manera ese sentimiento no se había evaporado, es más su ansiedad aumentaba cada vez que recibía una carta o una llamada.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Sakura lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Le puso atención.

- Solo espero no caer -escucho mortificada la voz de la castaña.

- No te preocupes -dijo un chico sonriendo sosteniendo su mano- Si tropiezas, yo te sostendré -dijo el chico con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Lo que pasó a continuación era como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Por un lado venía Shaoran, por el otro Sakura en menos de un segundo tropezó con sus propios pies y caía hacia atrás y antes de que su compañero pudiera reaccionar Eriol la tomó por la cintura impidiendo la caída.

- Pero que… rápido -dijo Ryu en un susurro- Como por arte de magia -atinó a decir.

Y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, ya que al de ojos azules no le quedó otra más que usar magia para atrapar a Sakura y es que supuso que si Shaoran los encontraba en una mala situación su pequeña iba a sufrir.

- Eriol -dijo Sakura quitándose la venda y antes de que pudiera agregar algo Shaoran ya estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

- Que soy una torpe -contesto Sakura ya reincorporada- Y tropecé -dijo avergonzada, Shaoran los miraba con recelo.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar.

- Si -le dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias a Eriol.

- De nada -dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo? –quiso saber el inglés.

- El profesor nos puso un ejercicio de confianza -conto Sakura tomando la mano de Shaoran- Tenemos que vendarnos los ojos y dejar que nos guíen -Shaoran hizo una mueca- ¡Es verdad! –exclamo de pronto- Ustedes no se conocen. Eriol te presentó a Ryu Wang, Ryu te presento a Eriol Hiragisawa.

- Mucho gusto -dijo Eriol tendiéndole la mano y apretando con un poco de fuerza, acto que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de Ryu y que apareciera una en el de Shaoran y, por supuesto, dejando a Sakura confundida por ese duelo de expresiones.

- Igualmente -dijo Ryu, soltándose- Será mejor regresar antes de que el profesor se moleste –dijo mirando a Sakura.

- ¡Cierto! –exclamo la castaña, se acercó a Shaoran y beso su mejilla- Te veo cuando salga. Nos vemos, Eriol.

Habiéndose despedido, la castaña pidió a Ryu que le pusiera la venda en los ojos de nuevo, él lo hizo, solo que esta vez tuvo mucho cuidado de no acercarse más que lo suficiente a su compañera de trabajo, ya que la mirada ámbar y azulada estaban fijas en él, sentía que si le tocaba un pelo lo matarían ahí mismo. Trago en seco.

- Ya, Sakura, vamos –guió Ryu aún con algo de miedo.

Tanto Shaoran como Eriol se le quedaron mirando, caminaron incluso un poco en la misma dirección que ellos, hasta que los estudiantes de pedagogía dieron la vuelta para volver a su facultad.

- Algo en él me da mala espina -soltó de repente Eriol con el ceño fruncido.

El comentario pilló un poco desprevenido a Shaoran, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenía un aleado, respondió.

- A mí también.

**5.- **

Lo sabía. Debía estar pagando algo de alguna vida pasada. Casi podría jurarlo. Eran las siete de la mañana de un día sábado y ella estaba parada en medio del enorme jardín de la mansión Li. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que no la habían dejado llevar su llave para usar magia.

Miró nuevamente al frente, a su suegra. Luego volvió a mirar las cubetas.

Ieran Li había dicho que por los pequeños percances que habían sucedido, se había dado cuenta que Sakura podía invocar las cartas sin necesidad del báculo. Pero como en aquellas ocasiones lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, quería que aprendiera a controlar ese poder, además que le serviría en batalla, también dejaría de crear estragos o destruir la casa que tendría con su hijo cuando se casaran. O en la misma luna de miel no se quería imaginar lo que podía suceder.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura no había sabido donde meterse, puesto que Ieran Li no era de esas mujeres que harían ese tipo de comentarios, pero al parecer ella estaba muy equivocada, ya que al verla tan sorprendida, la elegante dama con una hermosa sonrisa le dijo: "Estuve casada y concebí 5 hijos, Sakura, no hablo desde la ignorancia". Y luego, camino, de la forma imponente y seria en que siempre lo hacía.

- Vamos, Sakura –la voz de la madre de Shaoran la trajo a la realidad.

- ¡Tú puedes! –escucho esta vez a Tomoyo y miró avergonzada a su amiga, ya que como era de esperarse, no había dejado pasar esta oportunidad para vestirla, y esta vez el atuendo escogido había sido un típico chino, eso, más el hecho que había instalado cámaras en varias partes del jardín para no perder detalle alguno de su progreso.

Por consejo de la Señora Li, se concentró en uno de los cuatro elementos para empezar a manipular las cartas sin báculo, ya que esas eran las cartas que más había usado y, por ende, tenían un vínculo más fuerte con ella.

Resignada se sentó en el suelo, en pose de meditación. Primero tenía que encontrar las cartas, las habían dejado en algún lugar de la mansión. Tenía que hacer conexión con las cartas, encontrarlas e invocar una.

Relajó su respiración y vació su mente, solo se concentró en sentir el poder de las cartas. Eran parte de ella y tenía que saber dónde estaban. Estaba muy ensimismada en su misión, pero en el vacío de su mente escucho a lo lejos un maullido. Puso atención, pero no lo volvió a sentir, así que sin abrir los ojos intentó de nuevo concentrarse en sus cartas, pero el maullido volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña gata a su lado.

- ¿Tu, de nuevo? –estiro su mano y acarició a la gata- Eres muy linda –y no recordando su nombre volvió a tomar su collar- ¡Kazuki! –le sonrió- Lamento haber olvidado tu nombre, pero no deberías escapar de tu casa, Kazuki. Ryu debe estar buscándote.

En respuesta recibió un maullido y la gata se le acercó más, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

- ¿Te quieres quedar? –la gata ronroneo- Si eres especial, Kazuki.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera notarlo la gata se paraba y con su pata derecha tocaba le tocaba la frente.

Sintió que estaba de nuevo en el lugar de sus sueños. Luego estaba en el vacío de su mente. Escuchó a lo lejos el batir de las alas de pájaros. Y en un punto una línea rosada le indicaba dónde estaban sus cartas.

- ¡Viento! –y en el jardín la carta creo un remolino, levantando las cubetas- ¡Agua! –y la carta apareció frente a su ama, uniéndose a viento, pero llenando las cubetas sin parar y haciendo que el agua cayera- ¡Tierra! –y bajo las cubetas la tierra empezó a moverse, como un pequeño temblor- ¡Fuego! -pero Sakura había caído dormida en el jardín.

Las cartas invocadas volvieron a ser cartas y las cubetas cayeron haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

Los presentes no sabían que hacer, todo había sido muy extraño.

**6.-**

Volvió a retroceder el video y puso _play._ Ambos miraron con atención, cada detalle, cada gesto, todo. Pero no había nada, por ninguno de los ángulos por los que había grabado Tomoyo se veía un gato.

Eriol miró a Shaoran.

- No hay nada.

- Lo sé –concedió frustrado.

En el video, desde los diferentes ángulos, lo único que se veía luego que Sakura se sentaba es que ella le hablaba a alguien, que solo ella podía ver, porque en el video no aparecía nada. El video lo único que les mostraba era a Sakura hablándole a la nada, acariciando a la nada y que de un momento a otro se empezaba a levantar una nube de polvo que impedía que tanto Ieran como Tomoyo pudieran ver directamente a Sakura. Luego de eso se puede ver a Sakura cayendo en un trance.

Las cartas que va llamando aparecen frente a ella y luego cada una hace lo que ella les pide. Hasta que llama a fuego y cae dormida profundamente al pasto.

Saco el video y metió otro, que estaba desde otro punto de vista. Puso sus esperanzas en ese video, pero pronto ya estuvo decepcionado, ese video no mostraba nada distinto que los otros.

- En ese momento se sintió un gran poder –comento Eriol.

- Fue lo que nos hizo correr donde ella –señalo lo obvio Shaoran- ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

Eriol lo meditó un momento.

- Si quieres saber si en mis memorias como mago Clow se encuentra algo que nos pueda indicar de qué se trata esto, lamento informarte que no –se tomó unos segundos y continuó- Pero si vengo sintiendo una energía hace semanas e imagino que ustedes también, por algo se trajeron a Sakura.

Shaoran asintió.

- Madre dice que es algo negativo, pero nadie ha podido saber de dónde proviene la energía, solo presentimos que está detrás de Sakura y las pesadillas nos dieron la razón.

- ¿Te ha contado lo que ve en sus pesadillas?

- Cuando despierta, no quiere hablar de ello. No me ha querido contar nada –suspiro- Y despierta tan… -en su mirada se reflejaba el dolor que sentía- Asustada, Eriol…su mirada es vacía. En esos momentos solo quiero que vuelva a ser feliz, que su mirada vuelva a brillar.

- Entiendo –también en su mirada se instaló el dolor- Sakura siempre ha tenido premoniciones. Supo cuando llegarías tú. Supo del juicio final y Kaho. Me vio en sus sueños y la oscuridad que crearía –conforme Eriol hablaba, Shaoran sentía que algo en su pecho se contraía- Hay que saber…hay que tener una señal de lo que sueña para descifrarlo.

- A Kero siempre le ha comentado todas esas cosas –recordó el castaño- Quizás a él pueda contarle algo de su sueño.

Eriol asintió. Y en silencio, luego de haber apagado todo, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pieza de Sakura.

**notas de las autoras**

bien agradecemos mucho los rr que nos han mandado, es de gran motivación para nosotras esperamos que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado y esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios

P.D: estaremos actualizando los sábados, chicas no tienen que preocuparse de que dejemos la historia a medio camino puesto que la terminamos antes de empezar a publicar, lo único en lo que tenemos duda es en si debemos hacer un epilogo, bueno eso es algo que resolveremos dependiendo de cuanto les guste el ficti

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA¡


	4. Chapter 3

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo III**

**1.-**

Miraba hacia la nada. Pensando. Razonando. Tratando de saber exactamente qué es lo que había pasado.

En sus recuerdos, aunque pocos, la pequeña gata era muy linda. Su energía era agradable. No entendía como era que no aparecía en el video, tampoco cómo era que nadie la había visto. Y eso la aterraba. Se suponía que era un gato, los gatos son lindos. No tenía motivos para desconfiar, pero era extraño.

Pero no podía olvidar el momento en que la gata le puso la patita en la frente, la paz que sintió era abrumadora y se negaba a creer que alguien que transmitiera esa energía fuera malo. Además había sido justamente esa paz la que hizo que ella por fin lograra dirigir su poder y controlarlo de una manera tan fácil, era extraño y perturbador.

Vagamente escuchó el ruido a su alrededor. Todo era un murmullo lejano para ella. Se encontraba en el aula de la universidad y el profesor explicaba varios temas que ella, por supuesto, no había escuchado.

Ya habían pasado más de quince días desde ese suceso y todo parecía ir mejor. Ya había logrado manejar poco más de la mitad de las cartas sin el báculo y por esos días no había tenido malos sueños o, mejor dicho, lo que no había tenido eran pesadillas, porque malos sueños aún tenía. Un par de ellos repetitivos; en uno, Shaoran se iba con otra chica, lo que la hacía estar insegura y temerosa, ya que aparte de sus familiares, él era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, era con quien planeaba estar de por vida y la posibilidad de que se fuera con otra o que solo la dejara jamás había pasado por su mente. Con él estaba desde el inicio de su adolescencia, habían crecido juntos -a distancia, pero juntos- y sobre todo se habían ido conociendo lenta y dulcemente hasta llegar a esa nueva etapa en sus vidas que a ella le encantaba.

Y en el otro sueño, Eriol la besaba, era realmente escalofriante.

De ambos sueños el que más la alteraba era el segundo. Ella adoraba a Eriol, como un amigo, incluso, hasta como un hermano, pero no lo quería de la manera que se quiere a alguien para besarlo.

No entendía qué era lo que pasaba o qué significado tenía todo eso.

La asustaba de sobremanera el hecho de darse cuenta que tiempo atrás sus sueños habían sido premoniciones. ¿Lo serían éstos? O ¿Sus sentimientos estaban cambiando?.

Imposible. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza. Eso no podía ser posible. Ella amaba a Shaoran, de eso no había duda, lo supo desde el momento que la carta vacío había sido sellada.

- Señorita Kinomoto –escucho que el profesor la llamaba– Si no va a poner atención es libre de salir en el momento que quiera.

Sakura solo atino a disculparse y asegurar que pondría atención y trato de hacerlo, pero no pudo. La imagen de Shaoran alejándose estaba presente todo el tiempo en su mente, pero las acciones sobreprotectoras que el castaño tenía hacia ella la obligaban a dejar de pensar esas cosas; Shaoran había agregado una clase que no tenía nada que ver con su carrera solo para estar con ella y no dijo más que si algún día quería dar clases tenía que tomar ese ramo desde ahora, pero la castaña sabía que lo hacía por ella.

Sonrió ligeramente, para que el profesor no se fijara en ella, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba y por más que luchaba contra esos pensamientos, éstos no la dejaban ser.

Tras unos minutos, la clase termino y lo agradecía, ya que no tenía más clases en la tarde y podría regresar a casa a descansar, pensar y hacer la montaña de trabajos que tenía pendientes, pero antes tenía que pasar a ver a Shaoran, necesitaba un abrazo de él y que la mirara como solo él sabía hacerlo.

**2.- **

- Tienes que decirme –exigió Meiling a Eriol por décima vez en el almuerzo.

- No sé de qué hablas -contesto Eriol cansado.

Desde hace una semana a Meiling se le había metido en la cabeza que a Eriol le gustaba Sakura. Lo cierto era que la prima de Li no estaba equivocada, pero el hecho de confirmarle a otra persona sus sentimientos no le parecía muy buena idea.

- Solo te voy a decir una cosa –dijo Meiling de forma muy seria, lo que no era propio en ella- Yo sé que parezco chismosa y tal vez muy loca, pero quiero que sepas –y le tomo la mano con dulzura– Que puedes confiar en mí. Si te lo pregunto no es porque voy a decírselo a mi primo, es porque sé lo que significa ver a tu persona especial con alguien más –le sonrió dulcemente- Sé que no hablarás hoy, pero tenlo presente.

Eriol suspiró y sonrío.

- Está bien –contesto resignado- Confío en ti.

- Entonces, ¿tengo razón?.

- Si –salieron las palabras en un susurro.

Meiling bufó.

- La verdad, no entiendo qué es lo que le ven a Kinomoto –soltó despreocupada y simulando enfado- Es bonita, pero no tiene nada especial. Digo, nada que me haga comprender cómo es que tenga así a dos chicos desde antes de la pubertad –miro a Eriol, quien no disimulo su sorpresa- No me malinterpretes. Yo la quiero, es mi amiga, pero nada de eso borra el hecho que me ganara el amor de Shaoran –se tomó unos minutos- Sé que éramos unos niños y por lo mismo no existe ningún rencor, pero es algo que me ayudo a crecer y a ver las cosas de forma muy distinta.

- Lo sé.

- Pero mi caso es distinto al tuyo –Eriol la miró interesado- Yo ya sufrí y llore el haber perdido a mi primer amor, a ti aún te falta pasar esa etapa.

Eriol asintió.

- ¿No es un martirio?

- ¿El qué?

- La situación.

Eriol la miro sin comprender.

Meiling bufo.

- Cuando Shaoran se enamoró de Sakura teníamos diez, doce años. A esa edad aparte de que se tomaran las manos no tenía que preocuparme de nada más –luego soltó una risita- Y que se tomaran las manos era un milagro –se tomó un momento antes de seguir- Pero ahora, con diecinueve años, se han tomado harto más que la manos –soltó despreocupadamente la peli negra y Eriol se atragantó.

- No sé si quiera hablar precisamente de eso –dijo después de salir de su sorpresa.

Meiling soltó una carcajada.

Luego de esos ambos quedaron en un silencio cómplice y agradable.

**3.-**

Sakura caminaba rumbo a la facultad de arqueología. Iba mirando todo atentamente. No eran muchas las veces en que ella había tenido que ir por Shaoran, generalmente, era él quien la esperaba.

Las voces de los alumnos se escuchaban en todas partes. Los ojos verdes de Sakura iban atenta buscando a su prometido. Vio un grupo fuera de un aula. Fijo su mirada en ese grupo, porque el hombre que le daba la espalda se le hizo conocido. Sakura reconoció a Shaoran de inmediato después de un par de pasos, pero a quienes no reconoció era al grupo de cinco mujeres que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Sintió algo en su pecho. Las imágenes de sus sueños la atacaron. Se tuvo que detener para controlar su respiración y el dolor insistente pero leve que se le formo en el pecho. Una vez controlada, camino despacio, queriendo poner atención a la conversación que mantenía el grupo.

- Shaoran, ¿empezaremos hoy el trabajo? –decía una.

- Pero Shaoran prometió ayudarme a mí con Historia de la Arqueología –decía otra haciendo puchero.

- Lo que es a mí, me debe un café –dijo la más osada de todas, quien intento acercarse más al castaño y tomarlo del brazo, pero éste la alejo al momento que sentía que detrás de él se armaba un alboroto. Se dio la vuelta y en el suelo estaba Sakura y a su alrededor algunos chicos intentando ponerla de pie y preguntándole si estaba bien.

Los ojos verdes transmitían lo asustada que estaba su propietaria y Shaoran lo notó. Con la rapidez propia de un joven deportivo se acercó a Sakura, alejando a los demás chicos y tomándola de la mano la puso de pie.

Ante la mirada de todos, la castaña enrojeció. Había sido muy torpe. Había escuchado lo que esas mujeres le decían a Shaoran y el vacío que sintió en su pecho la hizo perder el equilibrio mientras intentaba retroceder para huir de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? –preocupado la miraba e inspeccionaba por todos lados.

- Si… -decía ella intentado que Shaoran se alejara un poco. Todos los miraban. Su intento fue inútil, así que avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

- ¿Segura? ¿No te lastimaste? –preguntó él y para que ella lo mirara a los ojos puso su mano en el mentón y le levanto la cabeza.

Sakura, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo miro y asintió.

- Estoy bien, descuida –logró decir tras unos segundos y puso su mano en el brazo de Shaoran para que soltara su cara. Él no la dejó y ella lo miro intrigada.

Lo que el castaño hizo segundos después no se lo espero y aunque el beso fue solo un pequeño roce, bastó para que su cara se pusiera toda roja. Luego la abrazo, puso su cara cerca de su oído y en susurro le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me ocultaste tu presencia?

Sakura se tensó entre sus brazos.

- Yo…

Shaoran se separó de ella y al hacerlo notó que la castaña miraba de reojo algo detrás de él. Siguió hacia donde miraba ella y vio al grupo de muchachas que antes hablaba con él. Volvió a mirar a su prometida y sonrío. La tomo de la mano y la llevo al grupo.

- Me gustaría presentarles a Kinomoto Sakura, mi prometida. Sakura, ellas son algunas compañeras de clase.

Sakura levanto la mirada y las miró a todas. Todas habían fijado la mirada en ella y luego la cambiaban a Shaoran y luego la volvían a ella.

La castaña nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Era algo como celos mezclado con un poco de enojo. Le molestaba que la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro o poca cosa.

Suspiró y con su mejor sonrisa hizo una pequeña inclinación.

- Gusto en conocerlas.

Shaoran en apoyo, puso su brazo en el hombro de ella y beso su cabeza.

- Shaoran… -iba a hablar la más osada, pero el castaño la interrumpió de inmediato.

- Ya les he dicho que me llamen por mi apellido –señaló frío y cortante- Sobre sus preguntas –miró a la primera chica que había escuchado Sakura- Desde mañana hacemos el trabajo. Nos juntamos en la biblioteca, no nos debería tomar más de dos horas –luego miró a la segunda- No prometí ayudarte con Historia de la Arqueología, dije que podías sentarte en la misma mesa que yo en la biblioteca –y luego frunciendo el ceño miró a la más osada- Yo no te debo ningún café, tú me invitaste uno y yo te dije que no –luego miro a Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara- ¿Ya saliste? –la castaña asintió- Nos vamos entonces.

Ambos castaños se despidieron de las mujeres.

Sakura iba en un trance. Hace solo un par de minutos había sentido miedo y soledad; había temido perder a Shaoran. Ahora, solo caminaba guiada por la mano de él que iba un paso más adelante llevándola. Miro sus manos entrelazadas, siguió el recorrido por el brazo del castaño, miró su hombro, su cuello y su cabello, iba justo en su nuca cuando Li la miró con una sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y haciendo caso de su instinto le saltó encima, besándolo.

Era _su_ Shaoran y nadie podría cambiar eso.

**4.-**

El consultorio que le habían dado en la universidad era algo grande a su parecer, pero no se quejaba. Suspiro. Lo único malo de trabajar en la enfermería de la universidad era que no tenía tantas emergencias como en un hospital, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, tras la promesa que le hizo Yue a Touya, el guardián se había empecinado en que estuvieran lo más cerca posible de Sakura. Sonrió un poco, Yue y Touya se parecían demasiado, eran demasiado sobreprotectores con Sakura.

Un sonido proveniente de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hola -dijo al contestar.

- Yukito -la voz de Touya al otro lado le dibujo una sonrisa inmediata en el rostro- ¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó.

- Muy bien, gracias -dijo sin dar detalles y es que él sabía por dónde iba esa conversación, era algo de todos los días, Touya llamaba sobre todo para saber si el "mocoso" hacía algo indebido, por supuesto que él no iba a decir nada, a menos que quisiera tenerlo en Hong Long, pues sabía que si se enteraba de los pequeños detalles el mayor de los Kinomoto era capaz de tomar el primer avión con tal de dejar viuda a Sakura antes de la boda.

- Sabes perfectamente bien de qué te habló Yuki -dijo molesto- Espero que si pasa algo me lo cuentes -le dijo, con lo que Yuki pensó, era tristeza.

- Sabes muy bien que sí pasa algo grave serás el primero en saberlo -le dijo Yuki con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba- Pero tienes que aceptar a Shaoran, ya que, te guste o no, va a formar parte de su vida por mucho tiempo. Además –agregó de forma graciosa- Yue ya se ha encargado de amenazarlo un par de veces –en respuesta escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

- Al menos eso me tranquiliza -dijo Touya con resignación- Te dejo -hizo una pausa y Yuki sonrió más abiertamente- Ya sabes lo que siento -dijo Touya apenado- Te veré más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Tras estas palabras y sin esperar respuesta colgó, siempre era así, le costaba expresarse. El joven doctor meditó un momento las últimas palabras de Touya, ¿cómo era eso de que lo vería más pronto de lo que esperaba?.

**5.-**

Había sido un día agotador. La muchacha, a pesar de haber aportado un poco, no había sido de gran ayuda. Odiaba cuando eran los profesores quienes hacían las parejas o grupos de trabajo, pero ya ni modo. Habían terminado el trabajo en poco más de dos horas y eso era lo que contaba.

Caminaba pausadamente. Sakura no estaba en la universidad, porque había salido temprano y quedaron de juntarse en la casa.

Iba llegando a la salida cuando escucho el nombre de Sakura en un grupo de mujeres tras un pilar. Con cautela, se les acercó para oír mejor.

- Lo que dices no puede ser cierto.

- Te estoy diciendo que sí –insistió una rubia- Ayer la presentó como su prometida ante todas.

- Pero…¿estás segura qué es esa chica?

- Claro, la tuve a centímetros de mi cara.

- Pues a mí me parece extraño –dijo una peli roja, teniendo la atención de todas las demás- Si es esa chica yo la he visto con otro –ante lo dicho todas exclamaron con sorpresa- Si, con un chico alto y moreno. Supe que estudiaba pedagogía en arte.

Shaoran apretó los puños.

- Yo la vi con un tipo que no parecía de aquí –dijo otra descuidadamente- Uno de lentes y pelo azul. Estudia derecho, tengo una amiga estudiando eso y me dijo que él era muy inteligente –lo meditó un momento- Parece que viene de Inglaterra.

Shaoran tragó seco, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahora que lo dicen –habló una de las chicas que había permanecido callada- Yo la he visto llegar con el doctor Tsukishiro de la enfermería. Y se tratan muy familiarmente –confeso pensativa.

- Ni el doctor de la enfermería se salva -soltó una maliciosamente.

- No lo puedo creer –decían varias.

- ¡Esperen! –dijo una muchacha delgada y de piel blanca- ¿Están seguras que la chica es castaña, pelo corto, ojos verdes? –todas asintieron- Yo la he visto con otra persona.

Todas se taparon la boca, sorprendidas.

- ¿Con quién? –preguntaron al unísono como chismosas hambrientas de información.

- Con…una chica.

- ¡¿Qué?! Imposible…

- Es cierto –se defendía la chica- La chica es alta, delgada, piel blanca y pelo negro largo. Yo las he visto juntas y la de pelo negro siempre se le acerca de forma…rara. Anda con una cámara y la graba siempre. Y la chica de pelo castaño siempre le susurra "por favor, aquí no".

El "oh" generalizado que se formó ante la información proporcionada hizo que Shaoran saliera de su escondite y enfrentara al grupo de chismosas.

- Disculpen que me entrometa en su amena conversación –expreso el castaño serio y sarcástico- Pero hay ciertos puntos que creo podrían ayudarlas a esclarecer sus dudas.

Las mujeres aterradas intentaban huir, pero la mirada intensa de Shaoran no permitió que ninguna moviera un músculo.

- Primero, Sakura si es mi prometida, ¿está claro? –todas asintieron- Segundo, aclarado eso, vamos por parte: Tsukishiro es su cuñado, viven juntos, pueden llegar, irse, andar juntos, es obvio. El inglés, es nuestro amigo de infancia. La chica de pelo negro y largo que la graba es su prima hermana. Y el chico moreno es su compañero en varias clases –todas asentían y tragaban seco- Así que por favor dejen de andar cizañando y preocúpense de sus vidas, que yo me ocupare de la de Sakura y la mía.

Las muchachas aterradas asintieron y en cuestión de segundos corrieron alejándose del castaño, quien hasta perderlas de vista las miró con el ceño fruncido. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba que Sakura diera que hablar por ser tan amigable. Eso a él también lo frustraba. Él mismo quiso hacer caso de sus palabras y que lo que esas chicas hablaban era mentira, pero una pisca de celos con respecto a lo de su compañero si estaba creciendo.

Volvió a caminar, pero su ceño fruncido no lo abandono.

**6.-**

Estaba pronta a terminar su última tarea cuando sus cuadernos comenzaron a flotar y la silla donde estaba sentada temblaba, escucho el fuerte portazo que dieron a su habitación. Giró su cabeza en esa dirección y vio a su prometido caminando de un lado a otro, con cosas flotandole alrededor. Se le notaba enojado. Se puso de pie para acercársele.

- ¿Shaoran? –pregunto casi inaudiblemente y estirando uno de sus brazos para tocarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero se arrepintió cuando él la miro fijo a los ojos.

El aludido se detuvo frente a ella. La miro enojado. Sakura tembló un poco.

Shaoran y ella habían peleado tiempo atrás, era de esperarse, pasaron la parte más complicada de todo ser humano, como es la adolescencia, juntos y eso había llevado a que tuvieran una que otra discusión sin sentido, pero nunca en esos siete años había visto a Shaoran tan enojado con ellay menos con sus poderes fuera de control. Lo había visto enojado, pero no con ella. Ahora sentía que esa mirada de furia iba directamente a ella. Quiso hablar, pero la voz le fallo, carraspeo un poco y logro decir algo.

- ¿Sucede algo? –supo al instante que no había sido lo más inteligente, él dio los dos pasos que los separaban y puso su rostro muy pegado al de ella.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué tengo que escuchar como la universidad completa duda que seas mi prometida porque te ven con uno y luego con otro?

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, Sakura –dijo aún en la delgada línea de la cordura- Hoy me ha tocado poner a unas chismosas en su lugar, porque tú te la andas de risitas y amabilidades con cualquiera.

Sakura abrió la boca soltando una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –exigió frunciendo levemente su ceño.

- ¡De eso, por Dios! –expresó enojado- Que andas siempre tan distraída que ni cuidas como se puede ver algo qué haces.

Sakura lo miró enojada.

- Shaoran –lo llamo- Contrólate –se tomó unos segundo al notar que él le iba a poner atención- No sé de qué estás hablando. Llegas después de todo un día en el que no nos vimos más que en el desayuno a reclamarme por algo que dijeron unas chismosas.

- ¡Claro! Si hasta dijeron que no podías ser mi novia porque te habían visto melosa con Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba a punto de soltarle un montón de improperios al irracional de su novio, pero algo en ella encajo a la perfección al darse cuenta que él le estaba haciendo una escena –por lo demás, perfecta- de celos.

Rápidamente paso por su mente las imágenes de sus sueños donde Shaoran la dejaba por otra y se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser una premonición si el castaño estaba ahí reclamándole, porque unas mujeres dijeron que ella estaba con Tomoyo. Su alma se llenó de alegría. Y sin que ninguno lo notara, porque ambos estaban muy pendientes del otro, en el instante que Sakura sintió el amor de Shaoran, en su cajón la carta Esperanza brillo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? –exigió saber el castaño.

- Shaoran, ¿te estás escuchando?

Él la miró como bicho raro. Ella suspiro.

- ¿Con quién, aparte de Tomoyo, se supone qué estoy y que pudo molestarte tanto?

- Yukito, Eriol… -se cruzó de brazos- Y Wang.

Y Sakura lo entendió. Desde el inicio Shaoran no miró con buenos ojos su amistad con Ryu. Sintió calidez en su pecho. Amaba a ese hombre celoso.

- Entonces, déjame ver si entendí bien –hablo la castaña con paciencia y felicidad- Todo este alboroto ha sido porque escuchaste a unas chicas salidas de solo Dios sabe dónde decir que me vieron con Ryu –ante el nombre Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado- Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo, todos como bien sabes, o son muy buenos amigos o familiares y saben que mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona –Shaoran la miro fijo y sorprendido, Sakura se le acercó al oído- Todos saben que te amo, Shaoran.

El resplandor que se formó en la habitación proveniente de la carta Esperanza paso desapercibido para ambos castaños, los que ensimismado el uno en el otro se miraban con amor y deseo.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura lo quería y que era él su persona especial, pero no recordaba que le hubiera declarado su amor tan abiertamente. Sintió su corazón latiendo, como queriendo escapar de su pecho. Poso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura y la acarició.

- Yo también te amo –respondió al tiempo que las cosas que flotaban a su alrededor descendieron de inmediato.

Poco a poco acercaron sus bocas y se besaron. Primero como una leve caricia, felices, pero fue Sakura la que de forma traviesa se enganchó al cuello de Shaoran y le saltó encima. El castaño la sujeto por las caderas y la ayudo a acomodarse entrelazando las piernas de la castaña a su espalda.

Sakura profundizo el beso. Exigió del castaño algo más que una caricia. Y no tardo en obtener respuesta de parte de su prometido, quien feliz cumplía lo que ella quisiera.

Shaoran, aún con Sakura entre sus brazos, camino con ella a una pared y la apoyó allí sin que ella lo soltara. Dejo su boca para besar su cuello y morder su oreja, la respuesta de ella fue inmediata y se arqueo hacia él.

Las manos de Sakura paseaban por la nuca y por los brazos de él. Las manos de Shaoran pasaban por los muslos y la cintura de ella.

- No sabes cuánto te deseo –confeso con una voz ronca.

- Si lo sé –respondió ella moviendo su pelvis- Puedo sentirlo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada picarona y triunfadora.

Shaoran le sonrío.

- Te vuelves muy traviesa en algunas ocasiones, bonita.

- Solo por ti, lobito.

Y en un arranque de pasión, Shaoran volvió a afirmar a su prometida y camino hacia la cama de ella. La dejo allí y se posó sobre ella.

- Eres hermosa –decía mientras la contemplaba con amor- Y te necesito.

Sakura con la cara ardiendo contestó.

- Y yo a ti…

Volvieron a besarse. Estaba Shaoran por desabrochar la blusa que ella llevaba cuando sintieron que la puerta de la habitación era abierta de golpe.

Shaoran trago seco y no movió ni un músculo.

**7.-**

La tarde había sido agotadora. Habían dejado a Meiling donde unos amigos y ya estaban llegando a casa.

Eriol fue el primero en detenerse al notar la energía de Sakuray Shaoran, algo que lo desconcertó.

Yukito venía animadamente conversando con Tomoyo, cuando también él se detuvo.

Miraron la casa y alrededor de ella la carta de las flores esparcía pequeños pétalos de todos los tipos.

Yukito sonrío e intento quedarse inmóvil, pero su otra identidad lo hizo entrar de prisa a la casa. Detrás de él siguieron Eriol y Tomoyo.

- ¿Pero qué suce…? ¡No! –no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, cuando sin su consentimiento Yue apareció.

Había extendido sus alas y pretendía llegar a la pieza de Sakura cuando un enorme oso amarillo caminaba apenas.

- ¡Maldita sea! –expresaba Kero- ¡Sakura lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¡Mira lo que me hizo ahora la muy torpe! –se quejaba el pequeño guardián, Yue lo miraba desconcertado- ¡Hey, tú! –lo apunto kero- ¿Por qué no te ha sucedido nada?

Pero no alcanzó a recibir respuesta cuando desde la habitación de Skaura la carta de las burbujas apareció frente a él y empezó a bañarlo y de un momento a otro Yue cambio de color a un marrón oscuro.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Que me dejes! –gritaba Kero y se movía apenas con su gran tamaño.

Con el ceño aún más fruncido Yue voló rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura, seguido de cerca por una divertida Tomoyo que preparó su cámara para inmortalizar el momento que se venía. Eriol haciendo gala de sus modales se quedó junto al gigante de Kero e intentó controlarlo, para que no se moviera y rompiera algo.

Yue abrió la puerta con su poder y ésta hizo un fuerte ruido. Saco su flecha y apunto la cabeza del castaño.

- Quítale las manos de encima, ahora –dijo de forma fría y amenazante.

Shaoran con cuidado se alejó de Sakura y levantó los brazos a la altura de su cara, conteniendo una carcajada que amenazaba con escaparsele al ver al guardián de color marrón.

- ¡Yue, baja eso!

- No, hasta que este mocoso salga de la habitación y me regrese a la normalidad.

Al escuchar como lo había llamado Yue, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la cara de Touya Kinomoto asaltó sus recuerdos. Trago saliva, pero no se movió. Yue estiró su arco, apuntándolo y dándole a entender que no estaba jugando.

Sakura asustada se puso de pie delante de Shaoran.

- Yue, dije que bajaras el arco –expreso serena Sakura.

El guardián la miró enojado.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré hasta que él salga de tu habitación y arregle lo que hizo.

- Shaoran se irá, pero necesito que bajes el arco –y lo miró con preocupación- Por favor.

Fue entonces que el corazón frio de Yue se volvía inmune a Sakura. Amaba a su ama y daría la vida por ella. Frustrado le hizo caso, el arco desapareció y se escuchó en la habitación un suspiro de alivio. Sakura se dio vuelta a mirar a Shaoran, pero lo vio concentrado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, al momento Yue volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto una vez el castaño abrió los ojos.

- ¡Ni lo toqué! –se defendió Yue irritado ante una preocupación que encontraba innecesaria. Sakura se voltió a mirarlo.

- Y si lo hubieras hecho no te lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

- No fue para tanto.

- Yue, no puedes amenazarlo con tu arco.

- Tampoco es que él no pudiera defenderse –decía de brazos cruzados y sin mirar a Sakura a la cara, sabía que si la miraba, ella iba a lograr que se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Ustedes, par de calenturientos! –y todos los presentes miraron a kero que ya había vuelto a la normalidad y los apuntaba con su pequeña manita- ¡Me hicieron grande y hasta me bañaron! –los acuso- ¡Y no me tocaba baño!

Tomoyo no pudo contener más la risa ante el desastre que causaron los castaños. Y es que era normal ver a las cartas descontroladas, pero que se descontrolara el poder de Shaoran era nuevo.

- Ya, kero -le dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmarlo, cosa que no logró- Tengo una idea -le sonrió con complicidad a Sakura- Te hare el postre que tú quieras –con lo dicho obtuvo la completa atención del pequeño guardián, que la miro dudoso.

- Bien –cedió cruzándose de brazos- Pero quiero un budín -dijo molesto, saliendo a la cocina.

- Uno menos -dijo la amatista saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura agradecía enormemente que su prima se llevara a kero, ahora solo tendría que hablar con Yue, pero antes miró a Shaoran con dulzura.

- Podrías dejarnos solos -le pidió con una sonrisa, al verlo con intenciones de protestar rogo- Por favor.

- Bien –contesto a regañadientes, quiso besarle la nuca antes de salir, pero ante la fija mirada de Yue se arrepintió y salió con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez solos, Yue miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y Sakura lo miro con ternura, olvidándose de la vergüenza. Camino hacia él y lo obligo a mirarle.

- Sabes –empezó- Yo te quiero mucho -le sonrió- Pero no podemos seguir así. Está demás decirte que él es muy importante para mí –tomo una pausa- Estuve a punto de perder ese sentimiento hace siete años y… -lo miro tristemente- No quiero que eso pase otra vez -Yue la miro extrañado- He tenido sueños en que lo pierdo -le confeso- Muchos sueños que me confunden -cerró los ojos por un momento- Sé que quieres cuidarme y no te recrimino eso. Solo…solo quiero que tengas presente…

Y en un acto muy propio de un tipo frío, desapareció dejando a Yukito en su lugar. Sakura lo miro extrañada.

- Está avergonzado –explicó Yukito sonriendo- Lo siento, Sakura, no pude evitar que saliera.

- No te preocupes, Yukito -le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cálida.

**8.- **

Recostada en el suelo de ese gran salón respiraba agitadamente, esperando que Shaoran regresara con la botella de agua que le prometió.

Se quedó pensando en los sucesos de las últimas semanas:

1) Lo sucedido con Yue.

2) Sus sueños extraños.

3) Las compañeras de Shaoran que desde que habían insinuado que ella era una cualquiera no dejaban pasar oportunidad para espiarla y eso la tenía cansada.

4) La vergonzosa situación que vivieron los castaños cuando Ieran Li dijo que ambos tenían que entrenar para controlar sus poderes, ya que si no un día iban a destruir la casa.

De todo eso, era el último punto el que más vueltas le daba en la cabeza.

La tenía muy avergonzada el hecho de que la madre de Shaoran tuviera que tener una seria conversación con ellos, de forma amable, pero que la asustó. Sin embargo, era cierto y ella estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pues les dijo que pese a que ella era una mujer realista y sabía lo que los jóvenes hacían no podía permitir que los castaños aprovecharan cada oportunidad que se les diera para estar juntos, ya que iba contra todos sus principios como mujer tradicionalista y les dio amablemente dos opciones: o se contenían o se casaban. Sakura se sonrojo. Plantearse estar casada con Shaoran no la ayudaba a que sus hormonas se mantuvieran tranquilas.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus fantasías que el maullido que escucho de pronto la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Miró hacia la ventana del gran salón y vio a la gata de Ryu, se puso de pie y camino en su dirección, pero justo cuando iba acercarse entró un ave volando y batiendo sus alas se paro enfrente de ella obligándola a mirarla con atención.

El grito que salió de su boca resonó en media mansión y antes de siquiera pensar qué estaba haciendo, emprendió la carrera hacia afuera, chocando con alguien al salir del salón, levantó la vista aterrada con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, al ver que era Eriol con quien había chocado se abrazó a él con fuerza, abrazo que el chico recibió de inmediato acariciando su cabeza.

- El gato... -decía Sakura en sollozos- …El ave… –se estremeció mientras apuntaba al salón- ¡Sus nueve cabezas! –temblaba.

Pero antes que Eriol pudiera decir algo a la castaña, la presencia de Shaoran lo hizo girar la cabeza, encontrándolo ahí con un par de botellas en las manos, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Cuando Sakura lo vio no tardo ni un segundo en soltar a Eriol.

- ¡Shaoran! -exclamo enganchándose al castaño, quien se tranquilizo de inmediato al sentirla entre sus brazos, pero preocupándose al saber que temblaba.

- ¿Qué paso? -le pregunto a Sakura que lloraba histérica.

- El gato... El ave... Las nueve cabezas -apenas y la escuchaba, ya que estaba hundida en su pecho. Iba a preguntarle a Eriol, pero ya no estaba.

- Sakura -la llamo con paciencia- Sakura -la obligo a mirarlo- Nada malo va a pasarte mientras estemos juntos -le dijo para tranquilizarla. Limpio sus lágrimas con la mano y le beso ligeramente los labios, la abrazo con fuerza y entraron al salón de entrenamiento donde Eriol se asomaba a la ventana mirando para un lado y luego para el otro.

- No hay nada -dijo seriamente- Pero sé que tú también puedes sentir la presencia -Shaoran asintió abrazando con más fuerza a Sakura- Es de un espíritu.

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS

HI¡

ESTO CADA VEZ ESTA MAS INTERESANTE, BUENO AL MENOS ESO CREEMOS, CHICAS-CHICOS, AGRADECEMOS LOS COMENTARIOS RECIBIDOS ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO

CHAITO


	5. Chapter 4

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo IV**

**1.-**

Era de noche. Se estaba preparando para acostar, pero le fue inevitable mirarse al espejo antes de sacarse todo. Llevaba puesto un vestido holgado verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Detrás de ella el castaño la miraba algo enojado. Desde un principio se había opuesto a esa extraña tarea que les había dado el profesor, pero ya no le quedaba más que aceptarla, ella no iba a llevarle la contra al profesor sin un motivo válido.

Para hacerlo enojar un poco y tentar también a la suerte, tocó su abultado vientre y se habló en voz alta al espejo.

- ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

- Culpa mía no es, porque en el último mes yo no te he tocado un pelo.

Ante lo dicho Sakura se dio vuelta con los brazos en su cadera y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Un pelo? –pregunto ella y él asintió- No seas descarado, un pelo es lo único que te falta que me toques –el castaño sonrío de medio lado- El entrenamiento harto ha servido para que puedas saciar tus necesidades.

- ¿Saciar tus necesidades? ¡Pero qué es ese lenguaje mujer!

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y tomándolo de la solera de la camisa hizo que se agachara a su altura.

- Ese lenguaje es el que te gusta a ti, mi amor –dijo y se pasó la lengua por los labios provocándolo. Luego volvió a mirarse al espejo y por el reflejo notó que Shaoran la miraba de pies a cabeza. Con una sonrisa se tomó un pelo y se giró para encarar a Shaoran.

- Precisamente éste es el único que no has tocado, pero eso se puede solucionar, ¿cierto, lobito? –aguardó unos segundos mientras Shaoran la devoraba con la mirada y asintió- Vamos a ver si el entrenamiento funcionó.

Y fue lo que encendió el motor de Shaoran. Se acercó a ella y la tomo bruscamente, salvaje. En cuestión de segundos la tenía desnuda. Había sacado el vestido y el cojín que hacía las veces de una guata de embarazo. La quería contemplar únicamente con su ropa interior.

- No te cubras –ordenó y Sakura sonrojada hizo caso, pero no se reprimió el hecho de contestarle.

- No me des órdenes.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja.

- ¿No? ¿Estás segura? –y la tomo con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, Sakura soltó un gemido- Sabes muy bien, que te encanta que en la cama te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

Y un temblor de placer recorrió de pies a cabeza a Sakura. Era cierto. Shaoran y ella habían madurado en esa parte de la relación. Él la incitaba a qué le dijera lo que le gustaba y lo que no. A veces a Sakura se le hacía más fácil expresar esas cosas, otras no tanto, pues seguía sintiéndose inexperta, pero había descubierto que cuando Shaoran le exigía u ordenaba cosas, a ella le encantaba. Y dos de las cosas que lo volvían loco a él eran que ella le dijera cochinadas al oído y que gimiera.

Shaoran se desnudó y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ven –y ella se acercó. El castaño la miro penetrante, no se cansaba de estar con ella. Cuando la tuvo cerca, con agilidad la tomo y aventó a la cama, y se colocó sobre ella- ¿Estás segura?

Como respuesta a la pregunta del castaño, Sakura invoco a la carta Escudo, la que quedó cubriendo únicamente la habitación de ella.

- Veo que vas enserio con lo de probar el entrenamiento –dijo ya con una voz ronca de deseo.

Shaoran le regalo una sonrisa seductora y Sakura volvió a sentir el temblor de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. La voz ronca de Shaoran cuando estaba excitado, la excitaba.

Volvieron a besarse y a tocarse. Shaoran recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura y ella, quiso aferrarse a la espalda de él, pero él se alejó un poco mirándola directamente a los ojos. Lo que hizo el castaño, Sakura no se lo esperaba. Tomo con sus manos las muñecas de ella y las levanto sobre su cabeza, las junto y dejo una de sus manos afirmándolas, mientras que con la otra la tocaba. La castaña lo miro sorprendida pero con excitación, sintiendo como los dedos de su amado, haciendo a un lado su ropa interior, jugaban con su intimidad y su boca succionaba uno de sus pezones sin pudor, mordiéndolo ligeramente.

Sintió luego la castaña cómo Shaoran se alejaba un poco de ella, sin soltarla y miraba la puerta, el sonido le indicó que ponía el cerrojo. Luego miraba al clóset de dónde saco una de sus bufandas. Sakura lo miró extrañada.

- Necesito ambas manos –le explico como si ella entendiera realmente a qué se refería. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues con la bufanda amarró las muñecas de ella aún sobre su cabeza y dejando un lado más largo, la amarró a la cabecera de la cama. En respuesta Sakura gimió despacito, y para él eso era como estar en la gloria.

Pronto la impresión de Sakura volvió a ser deseo, al notar que estaba inmovilizada y completamente a la merced de su prometido, quien con cuidado saco la prenda interior baja de ella.

Shaoran la beso en los labios con tranquilidad, recibiendo una respuesta ansiosa por parte de la castaña. Beso sus mejillas, su frente, lamió su cuello y se detuvo a jugar con su oído. Mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus senos con algo de brusquedad, provocando que a la castaña se le escapara un gemido, mismo que él ahogo en su boca al tiempo que su mano desesendia a su intimidad continuando con la tarea empezada minutos antes. Sus dedos jugueteaban en esa zona con agilidad, haciendo que ella arqueara su cuerpo debajo de él y provocando en él una erección más notoria.

- Shao... -susurro ella dedicándole una mirada deseosa, dándole a entender que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más ese juego, pero él no quería detenerse, quería deborarla con calma como muy pocas veces lo hacía y a ella no le quedaba otra que dejarse.

La beso con arrebato, para después mordisquearle el cuello con urgencia y descender a besar sus pechos, mordisqueo su abdomen y bajo lentamente a su intimidad.

- Shaoran –lo llamo ella con reproche y sonrojada por la excitación, sabía hacía donde él se dirigía.

- Shhhhh –la hizo callar Shaoran. Estaba decidido a disfrutar a su prometida por completo. Sonrió y suspiró, ella nunca lo dejaba hacer lo que en esta ocasión haría, la tenía acorralada. Quiso separarle las piernas pero ella hizo presión- Vamos Sakura…nunca sabrás si te gusta si no me dejas intentarlo –decía mirándola con orgullo.

- Pero… -apretó aún más sus piernas- Me da vergüenza. No quiero que pongas tu cara…ahí.

- Pero yo quiero –confesó él- Déjame intentarlo –pidió- Y si no te gusta no lo vuelvo a hacer –decía casi en ruego- ¿Si? –y termino sonriéndole como cuando un niño pide una paleta.

- Esta bien –cedió ella- Pero si no me gusta te detendrás –lo amenazó.

- Sabes que me detendría ahora si me lo pidieras.

Y Sakura lo sabía. Confiaba en él, así que sonrojada y muy avergonzada, cerró los ojos y aflojo la presión de sus piernas. Shaoran con una sonrisa de triunfo se las separó ligeramente.

Como le decía su instinto y recordando una que otra película subida de tono que viera en su adolescencia, introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de la castaña, saboreándola lentamente, provocando que ella alzara sus caderas disimuladamente, en busca de un mejor contacto. Con cuidado introdujo un par de dedos y jugeteo con ellos, metiéndolos y sacándolos, al tiempo que la mordisqueaba y succionaba. En su interior sonrío de orgullo al escuchar con fascinación los pequeños suspiros de placer que soltaba la castaña.

- …Sha-o-ran… -le llamada nuevamente con la voz ronca. Estaba volviéndola loca.

Shaoran la miro con una sonrisa hermosa y con la mirada cargada de deseo. Dejo su pequeño juego y subió lentamente de la misma manera que había bajado, besándola. Jugo un poco con sus senos antes de llegar a su boca y besarla con desesperación. Se coloco sobre ella quedando en medio de sus piernas, puso una mano detrás de la nuca de ella y tiro ligeramente su cabello al tiempo que la penetraba, soltó un gemido varonil al sentir el contacto. La beso apasionadamente antes de empezar con ese juego de cuerpo que ambos conocían.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos les arranco varios gemidos. Sakura intentaba tocar la espalda de Shaoran, pero para eso necesitaba soltar sus muñecas, sin embargo sus intentos fueron inútiles, Shaoran la había amarrado muy bien. Lo que ella descubrió es que el estar inmovilizada la había excitado de manera distinta que otras ocasiones.

Shaoran volvió a tomar la boca de Sakura, con deseo, exigiendo. Sakura le devolvió el beso. El vaivén de sus cuerpos se aceleró y sus gemidos fueron aún más seguidos. Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Shaoran la miró a los ojos y ella los tenía cerrados.

- Mírame –exigió en jadeos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes llenos de deseos y se topó con los ámbar de él llenos de fuego.

- Te amo –le dijo el castaño antes de embestirla un par de últimas veces y terminar, sintiendo como las paredes interiores de la castaña lo apretaban, ella también había explotado.

Un resplandor los hizo mirar a su alrededor. Shaoran pestaño un par de veces. Escucho la risa traviesa de Sakura. Aún no separaban sus cuerpos. Ella levanto su cara y beso la mejilla de él.

- También te amo.

Sudados y cansados se separaron a los segundos. Shaoran desató a Sakura y le devolvió la movilidad a sus brazos. Sakura lo miro con complicidad, no necesitaba decirle que eso le había gustado con palabras.

Se sentaron en la cama y miraron el desastre de la habitación. Escudo aún estaba en la habitación, pero los muebles blancos que tenían la pieza de Sakura estaban verdes y una de las cartas había hecho de las suyas achicando un poco algunas cosas. Sakura sonrío. Era divertido lo que ocurría cuando unían sus cuerpos.

- Así que muebles verdes, ¿eh? –pregunto la castaña mirándolo con picardía.

- Qué puedo decir –empezó inocente- Es mi color favorito.

Sakura lo beso levemente en los labios y se paró. Haciendo uso de su magia volvió su parte a la normalidad. Luego miro a Shaoran que aún estaba recostado.

- Iré al baño, arregla tu parte del desastre –le dijo seria, pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

Shaoran asintió obediente. Cerró los ojos y volvió los muebles a su color blanco.

**2.-**

Caminaban tranquilamente rumbo al aula de Sakura. Shaoran tenía a Sakura tomada de la mano y Eriol caminaba a su lado, ese día el inglés no había tenido clase matutina y había insistido en acompañarlos, ya que Shaoran tampoco tenía clase, pero el castaño presentía que quería hablar con él.

Muchos alumnos a lo largo del camino se giraban a verlos extrañados, ya que Sakura traía la pansa falsa de embarazo y eso a Shaoran le molestaba, no por el estúpido trabajo si no por que la pareja de Sakura y, por ende, el padre de ese bebe falso, era ese tal Ryu, al que no pasaba por nada del mundo.

Llegando al aula pudo ver al tal Ryu mirando hacia afuera y sin que Sakura se lo esperara jaló de ella y la beso apasionadamente, haciendo que Eriol se girara rápidamente, ya que era un tanto bochornoso, y que Ryu pusiera cara de pocos amigos. Cuando termino el beso, Sakura lo miro extrañada y pese a que era muy despistada pudo notar porqué lo había hecho. Le sonrío con resignación y le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de entrar diciéndole adiós a Eriol quien miraba a Shaoran con extrañeza.

Salieron de la facultad de pedagogía y se dirigieron a la cafetería, una vez ahí pidieron algo de almorzar.

- Veo que era cierto eso de que no soportabas a Wang -dijo Eriol divertido, ocultando ese sentimiento de celos que había tenido minutos antes.

- Ya te lo había dicho. Desde el día que lo conocí no me agrada para nada, sobre todo por esas confianzas que se toma con Sakura -bufo molesto.

- Y por eso actúas así -sonrío unos segundos y luego esa sonrisa desapareció- He estado investigando sobre lo ocurrido en la sala de entrenamientos y encontré algo que me tiene preocupado –al tener la completa atención del castaño continuó- Según Kaho, el ave que Sakura vio representa un mal augurio y si a eso le sumamos la presencia del espíritu, creo que la energía negativa que hemos sentido puede ser algo más tenebroso de lo que esperábamos.

- Mi madre está bastante preocupada –comento él- Dice que tal vez este ente esta tras ella, porque aunque Sakura es un chica de diecinueve años tiene un alma demasiado pura -sonrío un poco, si su madre viera todo lo que hacían en la alcoba a sus espaldas no pensaría eso- Hasta ha puesto hechizos de protección en la mansión para que nada entre y parece que funcionan un poco, sus pesadillas han disminuido y aunque ella no me lo quiera decir sé que tiene malos sueños -le dijo preocupado el castaño.

- He pensado que lo mejor será hacer una especie de purificación en la casa. Somos demasiadas personas mágicas y puede que ese sea un factor que influya para que este espíritu se acerque más a ella.

- Tal vez - dijo Shaoran tomando un poco de café- Le diré a mi madre. En la familia hay varios sacerdotes que nos pueden ayudar con eso.

- Bien –dijo asintiendo- Yo ya hable con Kaho para que venga, tal vez una segunda opinión no nos vendría mal –medito un momento- Claro que en esos días tu madre tendrá que quitar los hechizos de protección puestos en la casa para que así ella pueda sentir lo que realmente está tras de Sakura –suspiró- Porque pese a que nosotros tenemos más poderes mágicos, ella es más sensitiva con todas esas cosas.

Shaoran asintió levemente y volvió a tomar de su café, anhelando porque alguien, quien fuera, descubriera de dónde venía la energía negativa.

**3.-**

Salió del aula un poco molesta. El profesor ya les había quitado esa pansa falsa, pero ahora ella tenía que cargar un pesado bebe falso por la universidad con Ryu siguiéndola. Lamentaba enormemente que el profesor hubiera asignado las parejas, si por ella hubiera sido habría elegido a otro compañero, pero no porque no simpatizara con Ryu, si no, porque no quería alimentar los celos de Shaoran.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su prometido. El castaño al verla acompañada frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto. Sakura, resignada, se acercó a él y lo saludo de un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué traes en brazos, Sakura? –pregunto molesto y aun mirando de reojo a Wang.

- El bebe… -dijo ella tímidamente. Shaoran alzó una ceja.

- Si quieres yo me lo llevo por unas horas –ofreció Ryu a Sakura, sin saber dónde meterse. Se llevaba muy bien con la castaña y el ambiente era agradable, pero cuando estaba su prometido todo se volvía tenso. Sakura lo miró con ilusión.

- ¿En serio? –Ryu asintió- Te lo agradecería mucho…yo ya lo tuve nueve meses encargando –dijo en son de broma y Ryu le regalo una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes –antes que Sakura pudiera entregarle el bebe a Ryu, Shaoran carraspeo.

- Sakura, ¿podrías explicarme esto? –dijo apuntándola a ella y luego al bebe.

Sakura suspiro.

- El profesor dijo que tenemos que ser como unos verdaderos padres -él pudo notar que eso a ella también le desagradaba- Así que tendremos que andar juntos hasta que esto acabe –y antes que Shaoran protestara continuó- Lo bueno es que solo es una semana.

- Bien –salió entre dientes de los labios del castaño y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que Ryu tomara al supuesto bebe.

Ryu se despidió con una sonrisa de Sakura y a Shaoran solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Cuando estuvo lejos del par de castaños, Shaoran tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos.

- A pesar que te veías muy hermosa embaraza, me encanta poder volver a abrazarte sin ese abultado vientre de por medio.

Sakura soltó una risita agradable.

- La próxima vez el abultado vientre será mi culpa y ahí no me molestará, te lo prometo –dijo el castaño sin soltarla con una de sus manos, porque con la otra levanto la mano y le ofreció su dedo meñique para cerrar su promesa.

Sakura lo miró divertida y entrelazó su dedo meñique al de él.

Shaoran la beso dulcemente y se encaminaron a sus clases.

**4.-**

Completamente abochornada miraba a su prometido, quien tenía más cara de molestia que de vergüenza. Y ella lo comprendía. El trabajo de Tomoyo y Meiling era hacer un cortometraje, pero no entendía como era que para un cortometraje ellos tenían que ponerse trajes de boda.

Notó que Shaoran la miraba con atención, lo vio acercarse y le habló al oído.

- Te vez preciosa -le dijo Shaoran en un susurro- Ese traje que tienes –continuó con voz ronca - Está como para arrancártelo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. No era la primera vez que Shaoran le decía algo como eso, pero últimamente el castaño andaba muy desinhibido. Sonrojada puso atención a las indicaciones que le daban y se paró donde le habían indicado ese par de primas suyas.

- Sakura, recuerda, tienes que soltar el ramo y salir corriendo -dijo Tomoyo mirándola con estrellas en los ojos- Y tú, Shaoran, tienes que ir tras ella, la sostienes del brazo y la obligas a que te mire -Shaoran solo asintió, no sabía cómo era que había llegado a esa situación. Estaban en el jardín con un gran arco de flores y varios maniquís que simulaban los invitados. Por lo que pudo notar y concluir de lo poco a lo que tomó atención, se suponía que era un cortometraje de una boda en un jardín con alberca.

Ambos castaños hicieron lo que les pidieron y Tomoyo gritó emocionada, pero antes de que les pudieran dar más explicaciones, algo en la pared llamo la atención de Sakura. Lo que vio, la dejo un poco congelada. En la pared la pequeña gata meneaba la cola felizmente. Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos asustada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la alberca, como todos miraban al lugar donde ella miraba fijamente, nadie pudo advertirle y con su siguiente paso atrás, callo en la alberca, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Todos se acercaron a la alberca esperando que Sakura saliera, pero notaron como ella no hacia ningún esfuerzo por salir y se hundía. Shaoran sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la alberca y sacó a Sakura. Ya en la orilla intentaron reanimarla. Sakura tosió y voto el agua que había tragado, pero no despertó.

Todos se miraban sin comprender qué había sucedido.

- Entrémosla –habló Tomoyo- Hay que sacarle esa ropa y secarla, puede pescar un resfriado si la dejamos más tiempo.

Todos asintieron y se movieron rápidamente para ayudar a Sakura.

**5.-**

La miraban dormir plácidamente. Lo que les había advertido Tomoyo había sido cierto, después de todo Sakura si pescó un resfriado algo grave y llevaba dos días en cama sin ir a la universidad, cosa que había puesto un poco molesto a Ryu ya que le había tocado cuidar al bebe solo. A Shaoran, por el contrario, aunque significaba que quizás a Sakura le bajaran la nota, le alegraba, pues en vez de una semana de trabajo con el susodicho solo serían unos días.

Volvió a mirarla con cuidado y concertarse en su rostro, el cual acarició con amor. La vio fruncir el ceño. Puso su mano una vez en su frente para comprobar si su fiebre había bajado, frustrado comprobó que su temperatura seguí siendo mucha. Suspiró, no había más opción que ir a buscar al médico. Resignado tomo la mano de la castaña y deposito un beso.

- Volveré pronto.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

_El viento agitaba suavemente su cabello con una brisa gélida, sus pasos eran pausados, torpes y temerosos odiaba este sueño _

_Miro al cielo aterrorizada, ya que éste había oscurecido de pronto y cientos de aves se arremolinaban alrededor de la luna. El cielo rugió con furia al tiempo que gotas inmensas caían de él._

_Ella sabía lo que venía y comenzó a correr por la calle desesperada buscando al gato. _

_-Ven -le dijo._

_Corrió hasta él más asustada que el primer sueño, se colocó a su lado bajo la farola y vio como las aves daban de lleno contra el piso a un metro de ella, uniéndose y formando una especie de gárgola que se movió violentamente apenas terminó de formarse._

_- ¡Es mía!-gritó con furia la gárgola._

_- ¡Nunca! -respondió el gato sin moverse._

_- ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo! -rugió la gárgola. _

_De pronto vio como las sombras comenzaban a meterse a la luz de la farola y cubrían sus pies. Gritó aterrorizada._

_- ¡Sakura! -le gritó el gato- Despi...-pero el gato no pudo continuar, la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrirla con rapidez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió estaba en una habitación completamente oscura. _

_Comenzó a temblar. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Vio a Shaoran a unos metros de ella y cuando levanto la mano dispuesta a sujetarlo se desvaneció. El pánico la invadió, comenzó a correr de nuevo. Vio a Yue y Kero, pero cuando los iba a llamar para que la ayudara, paso lo mismo que con Shaoran, se desvanecieron antes de que pudiera tocarlos. Corrió con más fuerza, hasta que vio a Tomoyo y Meiling que la miraban con recelo. _

_- ¡Lárgate! -le gritaron sus primas haciendo que el llanto que hace tanto quería salir, apareciera._

_- Pero… -trato de decir Sakura, pero ellas se alejaron. _

_Secando sus lágrimas e intentando controlar su miedo fue que escucho las voces de su padre y hermano. Quiso acercárseles, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había pasado con las personas anteriores. Se quedó en su lugar y empezó a llamarlos, al principio con una voz suave y luego ya gritándoles, pero ellos no respondían, era como si no la vieran. _

_Desesperada, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, empezó a correr lo más rápido posible, pero de pronto el gato se puso frente a ella y le grito._

_- ¡Sakura, vete antes de que no pueda volver a sacarte! _

Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó en la cama. Pestañeo varias veces y frente a ella vio a Eriol sentado. _Aún no despertaba_, pensó la castaña, pero lo que vino a continuación ya lo esperaba, el chico beso ligeramente los labios y al no obtener respuesta se alejó de ella.

**6.- **

Shaoran había ido en busca del doctor. Sakura estaba sola y entró a la habitación. Se acercó y la miraba removerse inquieta. Se sentó y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sintiendo lo afiebrada que se encontraba.

- Pequeña… -la llamo con cariño.

Sakura se removió.

- No sé si puedes escucharme, pero…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque Sakura había despertado. La vio pestañear varias veces y luego fijar la vista en él. Lo miro, esperando. No supo que lo llevo a hacer lo siguiente, pero se le acercó y la beso ligeramente en los labios. Sakura no lo alejó, pero tampoco respondió a su leve caricia.

- Pequeña, tú me gustas –confeso Eril ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.

Sakura, aun creyendo que era un sueño, elevo su mano y la poso en el rostro de él.

- No entiendo por qué siempre sueño esto –se tomó unos segundos- Yo te adoro, Eriol –ante lo dicho el de ojos azules sintió lleno su corazón, lo que le duro poco tras escuchar lo que aún tenía por decir la castaña- Pero a quien yo amo es a Shaoran. No quiero perderte, pero esto no puede ser –la castaña creyendo que era su oportunidad de hablarle al Eriol de sus sueños siguió- Ahora necesito a mi amigo –dijo con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas- Necesito salir de aquí.

Ante las palabras de Sakura, Eriol comprendió que ella creía aún estar dormida. A pesar que su corazón se partió en dos, se dio cuenta que era una gran oportunidad de descubrir que había en los sueños de Sakura.

- ¿Necesitas salir de dónde?

- De aquí –dijo como si fuera obvio- De la oscuridad –una lágrima rodo por sus mejilla derecha que secó de inmediato- Shaoran…él…-otra lágrima- Y Yue con Kero…-sorbió su nariz- Incluso Tomoyo, Meiling, mi papá y hermano…-tapo su cara rompiendo en un llanto despacito- Tú has sido el único que no desapareció.

Eriol la miró preocupado. No era mucha la información que estaba entregándole la castaña.

- ¿De qué arrancas? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

- De la gárgola…-dijo sin mostrar su rostro- …de nueve cabezas –terminó diciendo en un susurro antes de caer dormida de nuevo. Eriol reaccionando con rapidez la tomo por la espalda y la deposito con cuidado en la cama, para que no diera de golpe contra ella.

La miro atento, arreglando unos mechones de su cabello.

_La gárgola de nueve cabezas._ Se repitió una y mil veces en su mente

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:

BIEN CHICAS CHICOS. ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

GRACIAS POR VISITARNOS Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ESPECIALMENTE A SAKURA LI KINOMOTO24 Y A LUNABSC GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS CHICAS

NOS ESAMOS LEYENDO!

¡ARRIBA LA LOKURA!


	6. Chapter 5

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo V**

**1.-**

- De verdad lo lamento mucho, Ryu –se disculpaba por enésima vez la castaña- No estaba en mis planes resfriarme. El doctor luego me dio licencia por toda la semana –hizo una inclinación- No sabes lo avergonzada que me siento que tuvieras que terminar tú el trabajo del bebe.

Ryu, al principio, cuando se enteró que Sakura estaba resfriada y no podría ir a la universidad, pensó que era una mentira invitada por su prometido, pero luego cuando paso la semana completa y Sakura no asistía si se preocupó. Ahora, ya había iniciado una nueva semana y él el viernes de la semana anterior tuvo que hacer la veces de padre soltero, porque la madre de su bebe estaba enferma.

Suspiro, Sakura llevaba toda la mañana pidiéndole una disculpa.

- Descuida –le dijo sonriéndole- Aunque te confieso que por un momento pensé que todo era un invento de tu prometido.

- No, cómo crees. Shaoran jamás haría algo como eso –lo defendió la castaña- Puede ser un poco serio y frio, pero no interferiría en mis deberes universitarios, porque algo no le agradara –explico amablemente, evitando decir "porque _alguien_ no le agrada".

Ryu solo asintió con una mueca, para él Li podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener alejada a Sakura de él. Y para muestra estaba el hecho que había agregado un ramo que no tenía que ver con su carrera, para coincidir con ella.

- ¿Si te invito un café o un helado, o lo que quieras, me perdonarás?

Ryu la miró confundido. No tenía nada que perdonarle, pero notó en la mirada de la castaña que no se sentiría conforme hasta reivindicarse por dejarlo de papá soltero.

- Está bien, te aceptaré un café –luego con sospecha miro a todos lados, la castaña intrigada hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- A Li.

- ¿A Shaoran?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me invitaste un café –dijo lo obvio, Sakura siguió mirándolo con duda- Quería saber si tu prometido estaba por ahí para mirarme con odio y retractarme de aceptar tu invitación.

La carcajada que soltó Sakura hizo _click_ en el corazón del moreno. Y sintió su cara encenderse como farolito al quedarse mirándola fijamente. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Vamos –le dijo ella luego de parar de reír.

Ya en la cafetería, Sakura pidió un café para Ryu y un chocolate caliente para ella. Se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

- Ryu –lo llamo ella tras unos segundo, él le puso atención- Te quería preguntar por tu gata.

- ¿Kazuki? –Sakura asintió- ¿Qué con ella?

- Ella… -Sakura suspiró- ¿Qué raza es?

- Una gata siamés.

- Por eso parece tan mística –bebió un poco de su chocolate- ¿Y suele escaparse mucho?

- ¿Lo dices por aquella vez cuándo nos conocimos?

Sakura asintió, pero la verdad es que no lo decía únicamente por aquella vez. Lo decía también por la vez que la había visto cuando entrenaba y recién aprendía a invocar las cartas sin el báculo. O de la vez que creyó verla bajo su cama y no le comentó a nadie. O, incluso, de los sueños que había estado teniendo desde hace meses, porque ya no tenía duda que el gato que le hablaba en sus sueños bien podría ser una gata, y no cualquiera, sino que era muy parecida a la gata de Ryu.

- No –contesto de pronto Ryu sacándola de sus pensamiento- Kazuki no suele escaparse –la castaña se decepcionó y Ryu lo notó- ¿Por qué? ¿La haz visto?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Cómo iba a decirle a Ryu que veía a su gata en sueños y que creía verla estando despierta en distintos lugares. Ryu la miró fijamente, analizándola, pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

Ambos jóvenes luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas calientes.

**2.-**

Miraba con atención a la nada. Tenía su vista fija en ningún punto en particular. A su lado, Meiling.

- Así que eso sucedió –dijo su interlocutora.

Él asintió.

- ¿Es extraño, no crees? –Eriol asintió- Sakura sueña que Shaoran la deja y que tú la besas, ¿por qué será?.

- Me encantaría saberlo –se puso de pie y camino a la ventana que tenía su pieza- Shaoran no la dejaría.

- No –coincidió la peli negra- Pero que tú la besaras sí.

- ¿Qué tú qué? –exclamo una voz a sus espaldas, alarmando a ambos.

Miraron a la dueña de la voz y sintieron alivio. Era Tomoyo.

- Nos asustaste –recriminó Meiling.

- Lo lamento, pero llevaba rato tocando la puerta y nadie me habría. Y sabía que estaban aquí –luego se sentó en un pequeño sillón individual con el que contaba la habitación- Ahora, explíquenme eso de que besaste a alguien.

Eriol suspiró resignado. No esperaba que nadie más se enterara.

- Cuando Sakura estuvo enferma y pude sacarle esa información sobre sus sueños, no fue porque ella hablara mientras dormía. Fue porque despertó, pero creyó seguir durmiendo. Un impulso me llevo a besarla y no lo recibió extrañada, al contrario, es como si ya lo hubiera vivido, porque con la tranquilidad de alguien que ya había pasado por eso me explicó que ella siempre amaría a Shaoran, aunque él desapareciera.

- Entonces, tú crees que Sakura sueña que Shaoran la deja o desaparece y que también ha soñado con qué tú la besas.

El joven asintió. Tomoyo no necesitaba muchas explicaciones y le gustaba eso de ella.

- Y consciente o inconscientemente, fue rechazado –agregó Meiling.

- ¿Y estás bien? –preguntó amablemente la amatista.

- Si, es decir, jamás tuve esperanzas con ella –se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar- Es solo que…

- No es tan fácil cuando pisotean hasta tu última esperanza –interrumpió y termino la frase Meiling.

- Debías vivir eso. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder –dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo sé –cedió Eriol.

- Ahora ya podrías empezar a fijarte en otras mujeres –comentó Meiling y Tomoyo soltó una risita.

- Todo a su tiempo –contestó el de ojos azules sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

**3.-**

Ese día, justo en ese momento, los Dioses estaban del lado de Shaoran. Su madre había tenido que salir a atender unos asuntos de la empresa. Meiling y Tomoyo estaban en la Universidad y se habían llevado a Kero, porque las escucho decir que habría comida, ya que tenían la exposición de los cortometrajes. Yukito, y por ende Yue, estaban en la enfermería. Y Eriol en clases. Lo que los dejaba a él y Sakura solos en la casa.

Sabía que estaba en su pieza poniéndose al día en todas las materias en las que había quedado atrasada por haber pescado el resfriado la semana pasada.

Entro sin tocar y la vio en el escritorio que tenía la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con absoluto cuidado de no meter ruido. Estaba muy concentrada, porque no había notado su presencia. Le puso seguro a la puerta, el cual hizo un pequeño ruido, pero que no fue suficiente para alertar a la castaña de su presencia.

Se acercó a paso lento y se colocó justo detrás. Con su altura lograba ver que anotaba algo con mucha concentración y miraba uno de sus libros. Cuando vio los ejercicios matemáticos entendió la concentración de ella, eran matemáticas básicas, pero eran matemáticas y a Sakura siempre le habían costado.

Escucharla soltar un bufido de frustración lo hizo reír y ante la risita del castaño, Sakura salto asustada y de no ser porque él estaba justo detrás de Sakura ella hubiera caído.

- ¡Me asustaste! –le reprochó ella- Casi me matas del susto.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?.

- No hace mucho –le regaló una sonrisa.

Sakura se puso de pie y lo abrazo.

- Te he extrañado –confeso entre sus brazos, él beso su nuca.

- Y yo a ti –dijo aspirando el aroma de su prometida- Te he extrañado mucho…-dijo metiendo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, Sakura se estremeció. Shaoran la pego más a su cuerpo.

- Shaoran…

- Sakura.

Ella levanto la mirada.

- No podemos.

- Si podemos –dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Estamos solos –le contó como un secreto. Sakura abrió los ojos, Shaoran la beso en los labios- Te necesito.

Y Sakura volvió a sentir ese escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cuando Shaoran le hablaba así de ronco. Shaoran notó que era su oportunidad y la beso apasionadamente, a los segundos sus besos fueron correspondidos. Con el calor del momento tomo a Sakura de las caderas y la subió al escritorio, botando algunas cosas en el acto. Sakura se aferró a su cuello y a su espalda, a sus brazos bien formados. Ambos ahogaron sus gemidos en los besos.

Shaoran sin dejar su boca llevo sus manos por debajo de la blusa que llevaba la castaña y lleno sus manos con los generosos senos de ella, ante el contacto Sakura se estremeció y le mordió el labio.

- Te necesito –repitió Shaoran en jadeos mientras pegaba más sus caderas a ella y pudiera comprobar que hablaba en serio.

Sakura invocó a _Escudo_. Y Shaoran la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer? –pregunto él.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, suavemente, como la primera vez.

- Mejor que la primera vez.

Sakura le sonrío y asintió.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios y entre beso y beso se desnudaban mutuamente. Se separaron un par de veces para retirar por completo la ropa que les estorbaba. Una vez desnudos, Shaoran acomodó mejor a Sakura debajo de él y ella se dejó llevar. Se puso entremedio de sus piernas y la miró a los ojos.

- No sabes cuánto necesitaba volver a penetrarte –le dijo mientras acercaba la punta de su miembro a la entrada de ella- Mmm…-salió de su garganta- Estás lista –dijo excitado al descubrir lo húmeda que ella estaba.

Sakura se sonrojo, por la vergüenza y el placer, al sentir como él lentamente y con mucho cuidado entraba en ella. Fue casi una tortura, una muy deliciosa. Cuando llego hasta el fondo él se dejó caer sobre ella, afirmando su cuerpo solo con sus codos.

- Eres tan deliciosa –dijo besándola y moviéndose lentamente, entrando y saliendo- Me vuelve loco no poder hacer esto todas las veces que quisiera –decía ya aumentando el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

- Aaah…-gemía la castaña y movía sus caderas en compás con las de él.

El castaño metió su cara una vez más entre su cuello y hombre y la cara de ella quedo en el hombro de él, el cual beso y mordió. Sus manos se aferraban a sus brazos y le enterraba un poco las uñas cuando el aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Volvieron a comerse a besos y a suspirar mientras ninguno detenía sus movimientos. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, memorizando cada detalle.

Cuando Shaoran sintió que Sakura explotaría porque sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y seguidos, aumento sus embestidas, haciéndolas incluso más profundas.

Antes de llegar al clímax, Sakura se aferró a las sábanas y arqueo su cuerpo. Las paredes internas lo apretaron tan dulcemente que él también alcanzó el cielo con una última embestida.

Con delicadeza dejo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, en lo que ambos volvían a la tierra.

- Te amo –dijo la castaña, él levanto su rostro y deposito un corto besos en los labios de él.

- Y yo a ti.

Cansados y felices, se separaron, recogieron sus ropas y entraron al baño para sacarse el sudor. Al rato, salieron listos. Tomados de la mano, Shaoran la volvió a dejar al escritorio.

- Creo que hoy no hicimos ningún desastre –comento divertida Sakura mirando que ninguno de sus muebles cambió de color y que ninguna de las cartas, aparte de _Escudo_, estaba invocada.

Shaoran se agachó a recoger un lápiz y un libro.

- Bueno, ningún desastre mágico –corrigió Sakura soltando una carcajada.

Ya tranquila, llamo a _Escudo_ y guardó la carta, agradeciéndole internamente todo lo que hacía por ella y Shaoran.

Shaoran beso la frente de Sakura, antes de dejar que se pusiera al día con sus deberes.

- Espero que podamos estar solos más seguidos –dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Sakura le sonrío.

- Esperemos –dijo cuando él ya iba saliendo de la habitación.

**4.- **

Respiraba agitadamente, si bien ya no necesitaba su báculo mágico para invocar las cartas, éste le servía para canalizar sus poderes y hacer otros ataques, así que agradecía enormemente haber podido contar con él en este entrenamiento.

Miro a sus oponentes, por un lado estaba Eriol que, extrañamente, estaba demasiado metido en su papel, había inmovilizado a sus guardianes, los cuales ni siquiera podían decir una palabra y, por el otro, estaba Shaoran, que de ser su enemigo en batalla paso a ser su aliado, ya que Eriol estaba demasiado motivado.

- Tienes que bajar el ritmo -le dijo Shaoran a Eriol, quien lo miro de una manera que el castaño no supo describir.

- ¿Eso le vas a decir al enemigo cuando ataque? -respondió Eriol con una sonrisa algo siniestra. Sin esperar respuesta el peli azul hizo un ligero movimiento con su báculo y todo se oscureció- Ellos jamás te tendrán piedad.

Shaoran agito su espada lanzándole rayos a la par de lazos de fuego, los que Eriol evadió fácilmente, para luego con un movimiento de su báculo lanzarle cadenas tratando de atarlo, pero Sakura había sido más rápida y ya tenía a _Escudo_ protegiendo al castaño. Esta vez Eriol no disimulo su molestia y le lanzó de lleno una especie de tornado de fuego que de inmediato la carta _Viento_ combinada con _Agua,_ alejaron.

La batalla de miradas, entre los ojos esmeraldas y los zafiros, era tan intensa como la batalla que se llevaba a cabo. Eriol notó que al fin había hecho enojar a Sakura, así que volvió a agitar su báculo, pero esta vez fue un ataque mucho más rápido y ninguno de los castaños lo pudo evitar. Sakura se giró para ver a Shaoran el cual estaba congelado, los ojos se le inundaron de inmediato y sintió una punzada de ira.

Se puso de pie y enfrentó a Eriol, el cual se sintió culpable de lo que había hecho, pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que esa era la única manera de ayudarla.

- ¡No tenías que hacer eso! -le grito la castaña enojada al tiempo que la tierra del jardín se habría estrepitosamente, provocando que Eriol casi cayera, pero alcanzó a reaccionar y flotar. Cuando se puso fuera del alcance de _Tierra_, bolas de fuego lo atacaron, al tiempo que _Ilusión_ le mostraba imágenes de Sakura en todas partes, entorpeciendo su camino de escape y _Bosque_ trataba de atraparlo, esquivo los ataques de Sakura con dificultad, cosa que jamás había pasado.

De pronto el cielo se ilumino gracias a la carta _Luz_. Eriol miró sorprendido a Sakura, estaba usando muchas cartas al mismo tiempo y no se le notaba agotada. Su poder se había incrementado notoriamente.

Sakura llamó a _Vuelo_ para acercase a Eriol, no le quitaba la vista de encima. El peli azul tenía que reaccionar rápido. Pero lo que hizo Sakura lo desconcertó, ocupo a _Tiempo_ y a menos que él se hubiera perdido de alguna lección, eso no le servía de mucho con gente que tuviera poderes, como él. Estaba concentrado en entender el plan de ataque de Sakura, que vino a descubrirlo cuando Yue y Kerberos aparecieron detrás de él.

- Deshizo el hechizo… -dijo casi inaudiblemente y muy sorprendido.

Y es que mientras invoco a _Tiempo_, invoco a _Borrar_, quien se deshizo del cristal de poder en que tenía a los guardianes y teniendo distraído a su oponente con la carta _Tiempo e Ilusión_, no fue difícil para los guardianes librarse.

- ¡Ahora, Sakura! –animo Kero.

El plan había sido usar a _Bosque_ y sujetarlo, pero la insignia de su poder se formó a sus pies y un brillo enceguecedor hizo que todos cerraran sus ojos y una vez el resplandor desapareció Eriol ya no estaba frente a ella.

La castaña miró a todos lados buscando a su oponente, mientras una carta Sakura volaba a su mano. Miró la carta, pero antes miró intrigada al pequeño cachorro que le ladraba a Kero.

Mientras todas las cartas volvían a su forma de carta y Shaoran era descongelado, miró la carta nueva extrañada. Sonrió. La carta decía Transformación ("_Transformation")_ y eran dos manos entrelazadas por sus dedos pulgar e índice, y sus otros tres dedos se juntaban en sus puntas formando una pirámide. Una de las manos era azul, envuelta en olas de agua y la otra de un rojo amarillento, envuelta en llamas. Era curiosa, pero muy linda.

Estaba claro quien había ganado cuando el cachorro blanco de ojos azules se le acercó ladrando. Sakura no pudo evitar agacharse para acariciarlo.

- Eres precioso, pequeño –siempre le habían gustado los animales.

- ¡Sí! –escuchó Sakura- ¡Tengo grabada la creación de la nueva cartita Sakura! –chillo de felicidad Tomoyo.

A Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Aún las llamarás cartitas…?

- Por supuesto. Y ahora debo ir a editar este video –decía Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos- Además para tus entrenamientos deberé buscar atuendos más adecuados, por si se te da por crear más cartitas Sakura…-decía alejándose y hablando de sus planes. Sakura la miró sonriendo y volvió a poner su atención en el pequeño cachorro.

- No lo acaricies tanto y regrésalo a su forma, Sakura –escucho la voz grave de Shaoran a su espalda, se puso de pie en un brinco y le saltó encima, como Shaoran estaba cansado por el entrenamiento y no se esperaba el brinco de Sakura ambos cayeron.

- Lo siento –dijo Sakura antes de que Shaoran la reprendiera por descuidada. Se puso de pie y miro al cachorro y luego a la carta.

- ¿Se usará como todas?

Shaoran asintió.

- Por favor, carta, vuelve a Eriol a su forma normal.

La carta brilló y ambas manos envolvieron al pequeño cachorro para volver a la normalidad a Eriol.

Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron de pie y miraron a Eriol con algo de rencor. EL de ojos zafiros, haciendo gala de sus modales, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ha sido un gran entrenamiento –dijo cortésmente.

- Yo sí creo que exageraste, Eriol –reprochaba Sakura haciendo pucheros.

Eriol le sonrío.

- Tenía que hacerlo –"_ahora me siento mucho mejor"_- Además, sirvió para que crearas una nueva carta.

- Fue muy extraño –contó la castaña- Solo recuerdo que me había molestado mucho contigo. Nunca habías actuada tan violentamente… -y un bostezo la interrumpió- Creo que esto si me ha cansado.

- Ya es tarde –concedió Shaoran- Entremos a bañarnos, comer algo y acostarnos para que descansemos.

Todos asintieron. Los guardianes, volvieron a sus identidades falsas y siguieron al grupo.

Esa noche, todos durmieron tan pronto se acostaron, efectivamente el ajetreo del día, sumado al gran entrenamiento al que los había sometido Eriol, hizo que se durmieran tan pronto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada.

Morfeo les regalo una noche tranquila, como muy pocas veces había sucedido, excepto a Sakura, la que en su cama se movía inquieta, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas fueron llenadas por lágrimas.

Llegaba el amanecer cuando por fin la castaña dio un último suspiro, se quedaba completamente quieta y volvía a respirar pausadamente.

_- …no me dejes… -salió de sus labios antes que todo se volviera oscuro._

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS

ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS CHAITO!


	7. Chapter 6

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo VI**

**1.-**

_Caminaba lentamente, disfrutando el paisaje. Estaba en un jardín chino. Desde que había llegado a Hong Kong no había podido visitar uno, pero ahora que estaba en uno se lamentaba no haber ido antes. Era hermoso._

_El viento agitaba suavemente su cabello con una brisa gélida anunciando la proximidad del invierno. Tras unos pasos el hermoso sol del atardecer de pronto desapareció. Miro al cielo un poco desconcertada, buscando respuestas de la oscuridad y lo que vio la dejo paralizada: el sol había sido reemplazo por la luna y ésta estaba rodeada por cientos de aves que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. El cielo rugió con furia al tiempo que gotas inmensas caían de él._

_- No puede ser –se dijo así misma mirando a todos lados._

_El hermoso jardín chino ya no estaba. Volvía a estar en la oscuridad y en una especie de ciudad abandonada y toda de color gris. Estaba en la calle, como siempre ocurría en ese sueño. Tembló y se miró, como se esperaba traía puesta la pijama y no llevaba la llave de su báculo colgando al cuello._

_Se dijo que no lloraría, qué ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Y una de esas cosas era correr, porque las aves ya volaban hacia ella. Corrió en la dirección donde buscar refugio, pero antes de llegar se arrepintió. El gato ya no le daba confianza._

_Buscando donde esconderse entró a una de las casas abandonadas, éstas no tenían puertas ni ventanas, solo los espacios donde se supone iban cada una de éstas. Afirmó su espalda en una de las murallas y recuperó el aliento._

_- ¡Esta vez no podrás escapar! –escuchó rugir a lo que supuso ya era la gárgola- ¡Eres mía!_

_Miro a su alrededor, necesitaba un plan. No tenía su báculo y mucho menos las cartas, pero a éstas últimas podía invocarlas sin su báculo, para eso necesitaba unos segundos de concentración. Tenía que localizar a sus cartas para poder llamarlas. Corrió escalera arriba por la casa y a mano derecha se metió en lo que tuvo que haber sido una habitación. Estaba, al igual que la casa, llena de polvo y sin mueble o artefacto alguno. Corrió a un rincón dónde no pudiera ser vista y se agacho afirmándose a sus rodillas. Hipo, por las lágrimas que querían salir. Sintió que temblaba y se aferró más fuerte a sus rodillas._

_- Debes tranquilizarte –se susurró._

_Tomo aire y cerró los ojos. No le costó encontrar sus cartas, llamo a Vuelo, Escudo, Bosque, Luz y Oscuridad. _

_Inmediatamente unas alas salieron en su espalda._

_- ¡Te encontraré! –escucho nuevamente a la gárgola mientras todo temblaba por los pasos que daba._

_Acercándose con cuidado a una de las ventanas, miró la dirección en que iba la gárgola. Por suerte, la gárgola le daba la espalda. Con cautela se subió a la ventana y con las alas en su espalda voló en la dirección contraria a la de la gárgola._

_Llego a una esquina y realmente no sabía qué camino tomar. Por instinto dobló a la derecha, dónde alumbraba la farola. Aún reticente, al llegar a la farola, recorrió con la mirada buscando al gato, pero éste no estaba._

_Sin tomarle mucha importancia se metió de nuevo a la farola. Se sentó en el rincón de siempre y espero. Cerró los ojos y todos los ruidos desaparecieron. Temía abrirlos, pero ya no sentía los grandes pasos de la gárgola._

_Con miedo, abrió un ojo. Estaba todo oscuro, de nuevo. Suspiró. Abrió ambos ojos y fijo su vista a la nada. Traía a Luz con ella, se recordó, pero cuando busco sus cartas ya no estaban._

_- Pero… -guardó silencio al sentir unos pasos. Se apretó más a sí misma para que nadie la notara. Vio a Kero y Yue, se les quiso acercar, pero desaparecieron. _

_Y lo supo… estaba en su otro sueño._

_Busco a su alrededor, sin esperanzas, a su padre, Touya, a Tomoyo y Meiling, y tal como ya había sucedido todos se alejaron de ella. Busco a Eriol, la última vez él no había desaparecido. Espero con ansias, pero Eriol no apareció. Se agachó en su lugar y abrazó sus piernas ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas. Se sentía sola y tenía miedo, nunca le había gustado la oscuridad y mucho menos la soledad._

_- ¡Shaoran! _

_Escucho la castaña y levantó la vista. Al frente de ella estaba Shaoran dándole la espalda y una mujer le saltaba al brazo, besándole la mejilla, como muchas veces lo hiciera ella. Pero la mujer pescada al brazo de Shaoran no era ella. Sintió partirse su corazón en mil pedazos, quiso pararse y lo hizo a penas._

_- Shaoran… -dijo sin voz._

_Pero él, al igual como venía pasando en sus sueños, le sonrío a la muchacha y con ella colgada a su brazo caminaron alejándose de ella._

_- No… -decía ya en llantos- ¡Shaoran! –gritó con lo que le quedaba de voz._

_Sin esperárselo el aludido se giró. Su corazón se detuvo un momento._

_- Shaoran… -volvió a decir._

_Pero él la miro de pies a cabeza con desagrado y el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Nos conocemos? –le escucho preguntar._

_- Yo… -no sabía qué hacer, esto no había pasado antes._

_- No me llames por mi nombre –dijo él antes de volverse a girar aún con la mujer pegada a su brazo._

_La castaña cayó al piso, llorando. Tapo su cara con sus manos, intentando controlar su llanto, pero fue inútil. Miró por última vez al frente, por donde iba aún caminando Shaoran con aquella muchacha, él se estaba desvaneciendo._

_- …no me dejes… -salió de sus labios antes que todo se volviera oscuro._

_Quedó en la oscuridad. Pero segundos antes alcanzo a sentir unas patitas en sus piernas y vio que se le acercaba el gato. Escucho que la llamaba, pero ya se sentía demasiado cansada, así que con sus últimas fuerzas le sonrío y luego cerró sus ojos completamente._

**2.-**

Ese día Shaoran despertó feliz, pues había tenido una muy buena noche. Bajo a tomar desayuno. Vio a todos listos, tomando sus jugos, leche, té. Dijo buenos días y le devolvieron el saludo. Puso pan en el tostador y miró a los presentes.

- ¿De Sakura ni las luces? –comento graciosamente.

- Ya sabes cómo es esa floja –respondió Kero con la boca llena de un pastel que había encontrado.

Shaoran sonrío. Y mirando a Eriol le pidió que se fijara en las tostadas mientras él iba a despertar a Sakura.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba que Sakura jamás cambiaría. Siempre despertaba tarde y andaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

Al llegar a la habitación de la castaña, abrió la puerta y entro despacio, aún era muy temprano y sabía que ella no estaría despierta. Se quedó en la puerta, contemplándola. Al parecer no tenía un buen sueño, se movía mucho. Se acercó preocupado por el hecho de que sus pesadillas hubieran vuelto. Al acercase, notó como de pronto se quedaba quieta y soltaba un suspiro.

- …no me dejes… -salió de sus labios.

Ya cerca de ella pudo notar su rostro húmedo, había estado llorando en el sueño. Estiro una de sus manos para acomodarle unos cuantos cabellos y acercó sus labios a los de ellas para despertarla.

- Sakura, despierta –pedía mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro- Sakura…-insistía- Amor, despierta –pero era inútil no había respuesta de parte de ella.

Con delicadeza, prefirió moverla.

- Sakura, despierta –pidió ya desesperándose.

Asustado y con el corazón en la garganta, acercó su oído a la nariz de ella para comprobar que aún respirara. Luego creyendo que había caído enferma de nuevo, tocó su frente, pero no había rastro de que tuviera fiebre.

Sin mucho analices de su actuar puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella y la zarandeo un poco más fuerte.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!

Al no recibir respuesta se puso de pie rápido para buscar ayuda, pero al abrir la puerta ya venían Kero y Eriol corriendo.

- ¿Sakura está bien? –pregunto Eriol.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza – No despierta.

Kero voló a ella.

- Sentí una disminución de su poder –explicó el pequeño guardián- Intente transformarme y no pude.

Shaoran miró al pequeño guardián con respeto. A pesar de que nunca lograron llevarse bien y hacerse buenos amigos, notaba en la preocupación de él que siempre mostraba con Sakura lo mucho que la adoraba. Sakura lo era todo para él y en el fondo el castaño se lo agradecía. La conexión que se había formado entre Sakura y Kero era muy especial.

- Sakura –intentó despertarla Kero, pero al igual que Shaoran, obtuvo los mismos resultados.

Eriol se acercó a Shaoran.

- ¿Estaba así desde que llegaste?

Shaoran negó.

- Cuando entre a la habitación se movía mucho y de pronto solo se quedó quieta y dijo…

- ¿Qué dijo? –pregunto Kero volando hacia él.

- "No me dejes" –citó a la castaña.

- ¿No me dejes? –Kero cruzo sus bracitos pensativo.

- Si… y luego intenté despertarla.

- Estuvo llorando –comento el guardián- Fue una de sus pesadillas.

- ¿Por qué esa energía la querrá dormida? –se preguntó en voz alta Eriol.

Pero no recibió respuesta, porque la magia de las cartas que se activaba en ese momento llamó su atención. Miraron el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio de Sakura y una a una las cartas salieron. Lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

Las cartas intentaban tocar a Sakura, pero ninguna podía. La rodearon e intentaron tocarla entre todas, pero tampoco pudieron.

- ¿Qué pasa? –entro corriendo un preocupado Yukito y ante la imagen, no tardó ni dos segundos en trasformase en Yue- ¿Por qué las cartas…? –pero su pregunta quedo en el aire- ¿Qué le paso a Sakura?

- No despierta –fue Eriol el que respondió.

Yue frunció su ceño y se acercó a Sakura, pero al igual que había sucedido con las cartas, no la pudo tocar y le dio una especie de corriente. Miró a todos los presentes buscando respuestas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿Desde cuándo está así? –pregunto furioso el guardián.

- Esta mañana he venido a despertarla y…-se cortó Shaoran- Pero yo me pude acercar… -dijo mirando a Sakura.

- Inténtalo ahora –sugirió Eriol.

Y Shaoran lo hizo, pero al igual que las cartas y Yue, no pudo. Una especie de campo invisible no se los impedía. Por si las dudas, intentó también Kero y Eriol, pero les fue de la misma forma.

Pronto alertaron a todos en la mansión. Le avisaron a Ieran Li, quien preocupada pidió una reunión urgente con el consejo de sacerdotes. Tomoyo y Meiling ayudaron en lo que podían.

Y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos días. Dos días dónde no habían podido tocar a Sakura. Donde ninguno había podido conciliar bien el sueño. Donde ni los más sabios podían dar una explicación. Donde los ánimos se estaban poniendo tensos y las esperanzas se estaban acabando. Habían leído cuanto libro de magia habían encontrado. Habían buscado día y noche en Internet si algo podía ayudarles. Habían hecho de todo, pero nada les daba una respuesta o una solución.

Con el paso de esos dos días, tanto Kero como Yue, empezaron a sentir como disminuían sus energías, a pesar de que ambos no recibían directamente energía de Sakura, era como si ella absorbiera la de ellos. Las cartas aún rodeaban a Sakura, pero se turnaban en grupos, porque también sus energías eran disminuidas.

Pero había sido al final de ese segundo día, cuando hicieron un descubrimiento que a lo mejor les explicaría algunas cosas. Fue Tomoyo las que sintió curiosidad por el libro de las cartas Sakura y se acercó a mirarlo, lo abrió y fue entonces que notó que una de las cartas no estaba con Sakura.

- Kero –llamó la amatista.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto el pequeño bostezando y volando hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, Tomoyo le mostró el libro- ¿Pero…?

- ¿Qué sucede? –se les acercó Eriol por la espalda, provocando que ambos dieran un saltito de susto- ¿Eso es…? –se acercó a mirarla para asegurarse- Esto no puede significar nada bueno –sentenció el peli azul.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol y luego a Kero.

¿Cómo le dirían a Shaoran que la carta Esperanza era la única carta que no había salido del libro?

**3.-**

Meiling cargaba una torre de libros y caminaba por la universidad. No veía mucho hacia adelante, así que esperaba ir por buen camino. Bufó, sus brazos se estaban cansando y aun no llegaba ni a la mitad de su destino.

La muchacha no se destacaba por ser torpe, pero nada pudo evitar que diera un mal paso y perdiera el equilibrio, lo libros saltaron lejos y ella logró no salir tan mal parada del asunto porque alguien la sujeto, evitando que diera de bruces al suelo.

- Ten cuidado –dijo la voz de un muchacho.

- Cuanto lo siento… -se disculpó ella- Muchas gracias por evitar mi caída, y le se le queda mirando- ¿Nos conocemos? –hiso memoria e inspecciono el rostro del joven- ¡El amigo de Sakura!

Ryu asintió y se dispuso a recoger los libros junto con Meiling.

- Ponlos encima –pidió le pelinegra al recoger la mitad de los libros.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Es que tengo que llevarlos todos.

- Yo te ayudo –se ofreció el chico- Además así aprovecho que me cuentes que ha sucedido con Sakura, ¿enfermo de nuevo?

Ambos empezaron a caminar.

- No –y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente- Digo, si –se corrigió. Ryu la miró extrañado- Sakura se agarró un virus en el estómago, que contagio a los demás.

- ¿Y a ti no?

- Aún no –dijo Meiling algo complicada.

- ¿Y qué haces con todos estos libros?

- Traje los certificados médicos de todos y ahora debo pasar por las tareas, para que no se retrasen tanto.

- ¿Trajiste todo esto tu sola y pretendes llevarte todo tu sola?

- Si, nadie más podía venir.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Meiling negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, vine en auto. Si quieres me acompañas al auto a dejar todo.

Ryu asintió y caminaron juntos al estacionamiento, ya en el auto dejaron las cosas en él y Meiling se despidió.

- Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

- No te preocupes. Por favor saluda a Sakura de mi parte.

Meiling asintió, se despidió con la mano y se subió a su auto para volver a la casa.

Ryu se quedó mirando al auto hasta que lo perdió de vista y, como por arte de magia, desapareció él también.

**4.-**

Caminaba pesadamente por los grandes corredores de la mansión. La situación con Sakura lo tenía bastante descompensado, ese era el tercer día que ella estaba en aquel estado. No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. Suspiró pesadamente pensando en qué era lo que iba a pensar su suegro al saber que su pequeña hija no despertaba, estaba seguro que su reacción sería mejor que la de su cuñado, pero sabía que tal vez el dolor sería más grande. Tenía que hacer algo, su madre dijo que antes de avisarles a sus familiares había que agotar todas las posibilidades, pero solo pensar en agotarlas y no poder hacer nada, lo sacaba de quicio. Esa chica tan alegre tenía que estar bien, no podía ser feliz sin ver esos ojos verdes otra vez.

Suspiró de nuevo. Eriol había salido hace horas en busca de respuestas, ya que ese ente que estaba tras Sakura no podía salirse con la suya. Tanto Meiling como Tomoyo andaban en la universidad. Yukito y Yue habían ido con Eriol. Y Su madre, otra vez con el consejo de sabios.

Shaoran entró una vez más a la pieza de Sakura. Trato de tocarla, tal vez por décima vez en la última hora, obteniendo el mismo resultado de siempre: esa descarga que lo alejaba y lo torturaba al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor y la desesperación.

Salió de la habitación entrando rápidamente a la suya, por mucho que le pesara dejar a la castaña tenía que ducharse.

Cuando Shaoran hubo entrado a su habitación, una persona apresurada y sigilosa entró a la de Sakura. Ya dentro, se acercó a la cama y miró a la castaña con atención, se veía aparentemente tranquila, pero estaba demasiado pálida. Estiro una mano, intentado tocarla, pero no pudo.

Suspiró y poso su ojos celestes en las cartas que flotaban a su alrededor, ahí debían estar la mayor parte de sus poderes, pensó. Ryu, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, el prometido de Sakura regresaría pronto.

Se concentró y puso las manos por encima del campo de fuerza que cubría a Sakura, provocando una gran descarga, pero no retrocedió, no podía hacerlo si quería llevarse esa magia con él. Pronto una especie de luz azulada empezó a salir de sus manos cubriendo el campo de fuerza de Sakura, logrando comprimirlo un poco.

- No -salió de los labios de la castaña al momento que una luz naranja salía de su cuerpo y era absorbida por Ryu.

- Es…demasiado… -dijo Ryu en un murmullo jalando con más fuerza haciendo que la castaña se sentara al tiempo que el campo se reducía más, al parecer que había una pequeña abertura en el campo.

- Ryu… -dijo la castaña con los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos, pero desmayándose al instante cuando el chico rompió el contacto.

Sudando y respirando entrecortadamente tuvo que apoyarse en sus piernas para recuperar la respiración. Esos poderes lo sobrepasaban y él lo sabía, había agotado la mayor parte de sus energías, pero no se daría por vencido, ésta era su oportunidad, no había nadie a los alrededores y eso muy pocas veces pasaba.

Volvió a tomar aire y colocó de nuevo las manos en el campo de fuerza de Sakura, de nuevo hubo una descarga, pero esta vez fue menor. La luz azulada de nuevo salió de sus manos y la de color naranja de Sakura, pero esta vez con tal fuerza que lo lanzó por la ventana, rompiéndola.

El ruido del vidrio rompiéndose alertó a Shaoran en su habitación, había salido de la ducha y se ponía los pantalones. Los termino de abrochar mientras entraba corriendo a la pieza de Sakura, fijo la vista en la venta rota y luego a Sakura en el suelo y la habitación en una penumbra escalofriante. No habían palabras que explicaran el terror que sintió en ese momento.

Se acercó a levantarla, pero recordó el campo de fuerza. Dejándose llevar por la desesperación, se dejó caer en el suelo y por primera vez desde que había iniciado esa situación, lloro; lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho, preso del pánico.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! -grito con desesperación mirando a las cartas que rodeaban a la castaña- Ayúdenme –rogó- No podemos dejarla así –hipo- Ella es mi vida –confeso, perdiendo las energías y sin percatarse de la presencia de Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Yue y Kero, que venían justo llegando cuando el vidrio de la habitación de Sakura se rompía.

El brillo que desprendió el Libro Sakura, encegueció a todos por unos segundos. Cuando el brillo disminuyó, todos vieron a la carta Esperanza que había salido del libro y se había presentado ante Shaoran.

- No llores -pidió la pequeña niña dentro de la carta- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien –Shaoran la miró atónito- Yo te ayudare. Ella está sola. Siente que está sola, pero nosotros le enseñaremos que no es así, solo que nuestra magia… –dijo mirando a las cartas- …no es suficiente para alcanzarla. Te haré entrar, pero no puedo asegurar cuánto podamos mantenerte con ella.

- ¿Y si les aporto con mi magia? -interfirió Eriol sorprendiendo al castaño.

- ¿Y la nuestra? –dijeron los guardianes.

La carta no espero respuesta y en un segundo todas las cartas rodearon a Shaoran. Eriol, Yue y kero se pusieron a su alrededor también. Por su parte, una de las cartas se salió del círculo y se acercó a la frente de Shaoran, haciendo al instante que cerrara los ojos y cayera completamente dormido.

- La carta Sueño… -dijo Yue, antes que todos cayeran sentados y exhaustos, el poder que habían tenido que dar era mucho.

Tomoyo y Meiling quienes se habían mantenido al margen de todo, se acercaron a ver cómo estaban todos, luego de asegurarse que estaban bien, se acercaron a Shaoran, comprobaron que estaba completamente dormido.

- ¿Podremos…? –dejo sin terminar su pregunta Meiling.

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo –respondió Tomoyo.

- Ten…cuidado…Tomoyo –dijo Eriol apenas. Tomoyo lo miró agradecido por su preocupación.

Y lo que paso después dejo sin aire a todos. Tomoyo había podido tocar a Sakura.

- Lo…logré –dijo sin creérselo.

Yue fue el primero en volar a la castaña y también pudo tocarla, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomó a Sakura y la coloco con delicadeza sobre la cama. Luego, con cara de pocos amigos, hizo lo mismo con Shaoran, dejándolo junto a la castaña.

Eriol, por su parte, se acercó a Meiling quien analizaba cuidadosamente la ventana rota de Sakura.

- ¿Esto es…?

- Sangre.

- Y hay en distinto lugares.

- ¿Podremos averiguar quién…?

Eriol asintió.

- ¿Qué ven? –curioseo Tomoyo.

- Mira –apunto Meiling y Tomoyo lo hizo.

- Ahí solo hay vidrios rotos.

Eriol y Meiling miraron desconcertados los restos de vidrios y, efectivamente, solo había eso.

- Imposible… -susurraron al unísono.

La sangre había desaparecido, no quedaba ni un solo rastro.

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS

BIEN AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO. POR POCO NO LO SUBO TENIA PROBLEMAS CON EL EXPLORADOR, PERO PARECE QUE TODO ESTA BIEN YA

NO OLVIDEN DEJARNOS SUS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES SON DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA NOSOTRAS BESITOS!


	8. Chapter 7

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo VII**

**1.-**

_- No llores –escucho una voz muy lejos- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien._

_La voz, aunque lejos, la sintió dulce y de confianza. Pero no quería dejar de abrazar sus rodillas y se negaba a salir de esa oscuridad. No quería volver a comprobar que estaba sola._

_- ¡Sakura!_

_Ahora escucho una voz masculina y grave. _

_- ¡No! –se decía así misma mientras se aferraba más a la oscuridad._

_Y se sintió transportada a otra dimensión. Ya no estaba hecha ovillo aferrada a sus rodillas. Estaba de pie, bajo un árbol de pétalos de cerezos. Miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba?._

_Por instinto, caminó. Despacio, aprovechando de ver un paisaje distinto. No sabía cuánto llevaba en la oscuridad, pero ahora que ya no estaba sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo._

_Poco a poco se adentró a una ciudad. Poco a poco empezaron a aparecer personas. Miro con una sonrisa a todos y disfruto del paisaje._

_Llego pronto a un parque y se detuvo. Le encantaban los parques. Camino con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Y se detuvo en un árbol. Era un parque hermoso, pero al parecer de parejas, porque no se había encontrado con nadie que fuera solo, se sintió algo incómoda y siguió caminado. Cuando llego al centro del parque se detuvo, había un hombre arrodillado con una cajita abierta extendida a una mujer que sonreía y lloraba de la emoción._

_- ¿Te casas conmigo? –le escucho preguntar. Y ella gritando "si", le saltó encima._

_- ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! –decía la chica mientras besaba todo el rostro del joven que a Sakura le daba la espalda._

_Se fijó en la felicidad de ella y sintió algo en su pecho, que hizo que llevara una de sus manos a ese lugar. Vacío, soledad. Se fijó luego en él. Y el dolor en su pecho se intensifico._

_- No…-decía y se apretaba el pecho. Sintió su rostro húmedo y llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas. Sin notarlo siquiera se había puesto a llorar._

_- Acepto ser tu mujer, Shaoran._

_Y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de empezar a correr. El clima, por supuesto, cambió. El cielo se llenó de nubes y pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer que se combinaron con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro._

_Cuando sintió que había corrido y se había alejado lo suficiente, se detuvo. Estaba agitada, cansada. Se afirmó en su rodilla con una mano y con la otra se tocó el pecho. Intento tranquilizarse._

_Al haber recuperado un poco el aliento miró a todos lados. Estaba en una calle llena de edificios. La gente iba y venía. Camino lento, se detuvo en un café. En una mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la vereda por donde caminaban estaban dos jóvenes. Las reconoció a pesar de lo distintas que se veían. Una estaba vestida con un traje gris de dos piezas ajustado, su pelo azabache le llegaba solo a los hombros, era Tomoyo y discutía acaloradamente por celular. La otra, llevaba su pelo en una coleta elegante, vestía un traje de dos piezas también, pero de color negro y la miraba a los ojos enojada._

_- Meiling… -salió de los labios de la castaña._

_La aludida le hizo señas a Tomoyo, quien sin colgar, miró también por el vidrio. La miró de pies a cabeza y su ceño se frunció desaprobándola. Sakura retrocedió un paso nerviosa, mientras ambas mujeres pagaban la cuentan y salían._

_- Resuélvelo –escucho que decía la amatista- Estaré en la oficina en diez minutos –y cortó- ¿Se te perdió algo? –le espetó enojada- ¿Te conocemos?_

_- Tomoyo… -tartamudeo Sakura aun retrocediendo._

_- ¿Por qué nos llamas por nuestros nombres si no te conocemos? –preguntó esta vez la peli negra._

_- Es muda –espetó enojada Tomoyo- Meiling, déjala. No perdamos el tiempo. Yamamoto no ha podido solucionar lo del recurso, tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la oficina y luego a tribunales –con un gesto, un auto negro se paró junto a ellas y ambas mujeres se subieron._

_- Quien sea que te enviara es un idiota –le dijo Meiling con desprecio antes de cerrar la puerta y el auto ponerse en marcha._

_Sakura volvió a sujetarse el pecho, ni Meiling ni Tomoyo la habían reconocido. Y lo más extraño aún, la apariencia de cada una de ellas contrastaba enormemente con lo que Sakura recordaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y nuevamente sintió las ganas de correr. Pero esta vez, al dar la vuelta a la esquina chocó con alguien, no tan fuerte como para que alguno cayera._

_- Yo… lo siento –dijo secándose las lágrimas._

_- Ten más cuidado._

_Y el corazón de Sakura palpitó. Levanto su vista y se topó con la mirada azul de Eriol, pero lo que los ojos de él transmitían la dejaron sin habla. La mirada de Eriol era fría, apagada, carente de toda señal de vida. Lo siguió con la mirada y hasta su andar era el de un hombre solitario sin ganas de vivir._

_Los ojos se le empañaron con lágrimas de nuevo. _

_¿Qué era ese lugar?_

_Camino de nuevo, esta vez no la dominaron las ganas de correr. Esta vez puso atención a todo. La ciudad desapareció y apareció en una pequeña colina. Se escuchaba la risa de unos niños. Con temor miró de qué se trataba y al darse cuenta, el dolor de su pecho se intensifico. En la colina, su papá y Touya jugaban con tres niños pequeños, todos muy parecidos a Touya, pero sin el gesto gruñón de él. La imagen la destrozo. Todo el mundo había seguido su vida sin ella. _

_Retrocedió unos pasos asustada y el paisaje volvió a cambiar. Esta vez no había nada y su talón piso algo. Asustada miró, se agachó y sacudió la portada de lo que parecía un libro. _

_- Kero…Yue… -dijo acariciando la portada del libro, donde estaban ambos guardianes. Intento abrir el libro, pero no pudo. Se abrazó al libro. Sin ella, a pesar de que el mundo había cambiado mucho, no había sido tan malo._

_Se agacho y se aferró a sus piernas. El libro desapareció y volvió al principio. Estaba en la oscuridad, sola y aferrada a ella misma._

_- ¡Sakura!_

_Sintió esa voz masculina de nuevo. Una parte de ella quería abrir los ojos, pero otra se negaba rotundamente._

_- Por favor, amor…-se escuchaba afligido- No me dejes._

_Y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella estaba Shaoran._

_- Tu…_

_- ¡Despertaste! –dijo el castaño abrazándola._

_Sakura no respondió el abrazo, era imposible. Ella había visto a Shaoran irse con otra. Había visto a Shaoran pedirle matrimonio a otra. Había visto como él seguía su vida sin ella. Un impulso hizo que lo empujara._

_- ¡Suéltame!_

_- Sakura…-dijo el castaño sorprendido por su rechazo._

_- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame sola! –decía la castaña tomándose la cabeza y negando mientras lloraba- ¡Sigue tu vida!_

_Shaoran desconcertado se volvió a acercar a ella._

_- ¡No me toques! –le gritaba la castaña._

_- Sakura, debes tranquilizarte…_

_- ¡No te quiero escuchar! –decía ahora tapándose los oídos._

_Desesperado el castaño se acercó a ella y con todas sus fuerzas la inmovilizo entre sus brazos. Sakura peleó, lo empujó, lo golpeó, pero él no la soltó._

_- Por favor, amor… -rogaba- Necesito que me escuches._

_Sakura dejo de luchar, pero no de llorar. Shaoran aflojó su agarre y acarició la cabeza de la castaña._

_- No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos –empezó Shaoran- Necesito que confíes en mí._

_- No… -contestó ella apoyada con su frente en el pecho de él- No puedo confiar en ti ni en nadie –decía con una frialdad no propia de ella- Todos siguieron sus vidas. Todos me dejaron sola._

_- Sakura –la tomó de los hombros alejándola para que lo mirara, pero ella seguía mirando el suelo- Mírame –pero ella no obedeció._

_Shaoran frustrado, con una de sus manos en su mentón alzó la cara de Sakura, obligándola a que lo mirara._

_- Necesito…_

_- ¿Necesitas? –interrumpió Sakura, soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie, Shaoran hizo lo mismo mirándola confundido- No me importa lo que necesites. No sé qué es lo que está pasando y, francamente, ahora no me importa –dijo mirándolo con odio- Lo que si tengo claro que estoy sola y que no puedo confiar en nadie._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_- He venido por ti –dijo desesperado- Llevas tres días sin despertar…las cartas…_

_- Las cartas están selladas en el libro, junto con Kero y Yue._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_- No caeré en el estúpido juego esta vez. Ya muchas veces te pedí a ti y a los demás que me ayudaran, pero todos me dieron la espalda –mientras hablaba una aura morada se formaba a su alrededor._

_- ¡Sakura, nadie te ha dado la espalda! ¡Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti!_

_- ¡No me mientas!_

_- ¡Es la verdad!_

_- ¡Cállate! –y una luz anaranjada salió de su cuerpo lazando lejos a Shaoran, enojada se le acercó- Desaparece, no te necesito en mi vida –dijo ella dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar._

_Shaoran desconcertado sintió que era expulsado de ahí. Una fuerza no le permitía moverse libremente y detrás de Sakura pudo ver una silueta negra, de un hombre mayor. A duras penas se puso de pie, sentía su cuerpo pesado y le costaba respirar._

_- Sakura… -ella se detuvo, pero no voltio- No…-no podía hablar y cayó al suelo._

_- Patético –dijo con desprecio Sakura y se devolvió, al llegar junto al castaño se agachó- Eres débil._

_- Yo… -decía mientras empezaba a desaparecer- Sakura, por favor…tú…no estás… -él estiró una de sus manos para tocarla, pero ella se puso de pie._

_- No me interesa escuchar tus últimas palabras. Desaparece de una vez –se disponía a avanzar de nuevo, pero Shaoran la sujeto del tobillo._

_- Espera… -decía ya casi transparente- ¡Tú no estás sola! _

_Y una luz cegadora hizo que Sakura cerrara lo ojos y se tapara con los brazos. Cuando la luz desapareció Sakura miró a todos lados, Shaoran ya no estaba, pero las últimas palabras de él se repetían en su mente._

_- Pero él de nuevo se ha marchado –dejo con tristeza tras unos momentos mirando el suelo, mientras la silueta la envolvía con su oscuridad. Una lágrima cayó y la oscuridad fue reemplazada por la ciudad gris y abandonada._

_- ¿De nuevo aquí?_

_Miró la luna y las aves se arremolinaban a su alrededor, cuando las vio volar directo hacia ella, empezó a correr a la farola, sin dudarlo esta vez. Las palabras de Shaoran se repetían en su mente. Y esta vez el bulto en la farola estaba._

_- ¡Sakura! –le grito el gato._

_- Eres tú…_

_- ¡Corre!_

_Y así lo hizo. Las aves dieron contra el suelo y se transformaron en la gárgola._

_- ¡Es mía!_

_Pero el gato en vez de responder miró a Sakura. Y los ojos celestes le dieron el valor que necesitaba._

_- ¡Nunca! –gritó la castaña con todas sus fuerzas y la luz que los cubrió envolvió a Sakura, quien intento mirar al gato._

_- Recuérdalo, Sakura –le dijo el gato, antes que ella desapareciera- Tú no estás sola._

**2.-**

- No estás sola -fue lo primero que dijo el castaño al despertar agitado sudando y con una tonalidad pálida en el rostro- Tengo que entrar otra vez -dijo parándose de inmediato, no importándole que casi cae al hacerlo.

- Espera, Shaoran –hablo Eriol- No será posible ahora -el castaño lo miro enojado- Tanto las cartas como nosotros hemos agotado toda nuestra magia al meterte esta vez –explicó- Tendrás que esperar.

- ¡Es que no puedo esperar! -dijo Shaoran molesto- Si no vuelvo ahora la perderemos para siempre –sentenció.

- ¿Por qué? -le cuestiono Eriol sorprendido.

Shaoran empezó a hablar, a contarles lo sucedido, de cómo al entrar en el sueño de Sakura, estaba todo oscuro y que ahí estaba ella dormida en ese sueño; de cómo había costado que ella despertara y de que al despertar lo había rechazado de inmediato, acusando que tanto él como todos los demás la había dejado. Les contó también sobre la sombra tras ella y de cómo la presencia de ese ser maligno estaba ahí y de que ahora estaba seguro de la razón por la cual no sentían que ese energía era de alguna persona en especial, y era precisamente porque entraba a través de los sueños de Sakura camuflando su energía con la de ella.

- Increíble –soltó Eriol impactado, no tanto por descubrir que era alguien quien estaba detrás de todo aquello, si no, por el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de notarlo. Estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando un maullido los saco de la conversación, dejando a todos boquiabiertos al ver a la gata en la ventana, maullando con insistencia y sin que nadie lo esperara desapareció, cuando se acercaron a ver a dónde había ido, no descubrieron nada, no había rastro de ella, solo esa sensación espiritual que ya habían sentido.

Shaoran fue el primero en dejar de mirar por dónde se había ido la gata y volvió su vista preocupada a Sakura, mirada preocupada que cambió a una de asombró, que lo dejó en "_shock" _un momento, ya que ahí, en la cama, estaba Sakura despierta y sentada, con una expresión asustada y con las mejillas húmedas. No necesitó pensarlo para eliminar la distancia que los separa, sus pasos alertaron a los demás que al igual que él quedaron atónitos. Al llegar a la cama se lanzó sobre la castaña, como tantas veces ella lo había hecho con él, y la beso con intensidad y anhelo, en la boca, en las mejillas, en los ojos.

- Dime que no es un sueño –decía en cada beso- Por favor, dime que estás aquí, conmigo –decía derramando él esta vez unas lágrimas.

Sakura se había quedado ahí inmóvil, quieta ante las caricias de su prometido. Aún intentaba asimilar qué había pasado y si realmente estaba despierta.

- Eso creo… -dijo Sakura una vez Shaoran se le separo un poco y miro sus manos.

- ¡Sakurita! –voló Kero a su lado y la abrazó.

Tomoyo, al igual que Shaoran, le saltó encima, abrazándola. Eriol, se le acercó y acarició una de sus mejillas con cariño. Meiling le regalo una sonrisa. Y Yue, más frío, solo miro a todos desde una distancia prudente y se transformó en Yukito, él era más propio para estas ocasiones. Yukito con una sonrisa se acercó a Sakura y beso su cabeza.

- Ambos agradecemos que ya estés bien.

Sakura los miró a todos y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas volviera a salir, pero esta vez de emoción.

- Yo…. –intento decir- Aun no entiendo muy bien qué sucedió. Tengo recuerdos borrosos –luego secó sus lágrimas y miró a todos- Les pido disculpas por todo lo que los he preocupado…yo… -y su voz se quebró de nuevo.

- Tranquila –dijo Shaoran acariciándole la cabeza- Lo importante es que ya despertaste…

- ¿De verdad estuve tres días dormidas? –pregunto incrédula.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? –dijo esperanzado- ¿Recuerdas qué estuve en tu sueño?

- Siempre estás en ellos –contesto con simpleza- ¿Dices qué tu…?

- Yo entré a tu sueño, con la ayuda de las cartas, Yue, Kero y Eriol.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó mirando a todos, todos asintieron- Cuanto lo siento…yo no sabía…

- Shhh –acarició nuevamente Shaoran, Sakura había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

- Ya no llores, pequeña –interfirió Eriol y en respuesta recibió un gruñido del castaño que lo hizo reír, puesto que nadie se esperaba la reacción de Sakura quien se paró de la cama y saltó a los brazos de Eriol.

- ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! –decía mientras lo apretaba, el peli azul sorprendido sólo recibió su abrazo de vuelta- Promete que nunca serás frío y sin ganas de vivir –le decía sin mirarlo y solo abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo promételo –exigió la castaña.

- Está bien, está bien, lo prometo.

Y basto para la castaña quien le regalo una sonrisa y luego se acercó a Tomoyo y a Meiling, abrazó a ambas una con cada brazo.

- Y ustedes prométanme que jamás estudiarán derecho.

En respuesta Tomoyo soltó una delicada carcajada.

- ¿Derecho? ¿Nosotras? –preguntó extrañada Meiling- Tú aún no despiertas, Kinomoto.

- Lo prometemos Saku –dijo Tomoyo entre risas.

Luego miró a Yukito.

- Te lo prometo –le respondió él antes que ella dijera algo.

- No dejarás a mi hermano –le ordenó y se abrazaron, con una última sonrisa se separó y agarro al pequeño Kero entre sus brazos.

- ¡Que no me dejas respirar! –decía Kero.

- ¡Kero, te extrañé! –decía mientras el pequeño guardián intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su ama, ella lo acercó a su boca y le dio un pequeño beso. Kero soltó un sonido de asco y paso sus pequeñas manos por la parte que la castaña había depositado el beso.

- ¿Por qué me besas? ¡Qué asco!

- ¿Nunca me dejaras, cierto, Kero?

- ¡Ahora te dejaré si no me sueltas, condenada mujer!

Y todos miraban la escena riéndose, Tomoyo incluso ya la estaba grabando. Todos reían, menos uno. El castaño miró como Sakura se había acercado a todos, menos a él. A él, que incluso en el sueño había sido rechazado, sintió un dolor en su pecho e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sakura soltó a Kero y se acercó a Shaoran. Él seguía sentado en la cama y ella quedo de pie frente a él. Sakura llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de él y el castaño la miró, aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Promete que nunca te irás con otra.

- ¿Qué?

- Prométeme que no me abandonaras por otra y le pedirás matrimonio.

- ¿Pedirle matri…? Sakura, ¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó irritado- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que prometa eso? –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sakura lo miro confusa, no era una promesa difícil, no tenía por qué enojarse. Frunció el ceño también.

- Te puedo pedir lo que yo quiera –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo indignada, Shaoran sonrío y la abrazo, dando vueltas con ella, Sakura quedo consternada.

- Y yo aceptare lo que me pidas por hacerte feliz –la deposito en el suelo- Tu felicidad es mi felicidad.

Y Sakura lo abrazo y beso, pero Sakura no permitió que lo profundizara y se alejó de él avergonzada. Puso sus manos escondiendo su rostro.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! –repetía.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntaron todos al unísono poniéndose en posición de combate.

- ¡Llevo tres días sin asearme y los abrace a todos! –decía mientras entraba en pánico y corría por la habitación buscando toalla, cepillo de dientes, cosas de aseo y ropa limpia, mientras repetía- ¡Lo lamento!

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza y seguían con sus miradas cada uno de los pasos de la castaña hasta que ésta entrara al baño y se encerrara.

Las carcajadas no se dejaron esperar y el nuevo ánimo de todos contagio la habitación.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

**3.-**

Sakura y los demás habían vuelto al día siguiente a la universidad, por petición de la castaña. Necesitaba volver a su vida a normal y que todos con ella volvieran a la vida normal. Ya no quería que le preguntaran qué había soñado ni saber de la persona que había visto Shaoran en su sueño. Ya no quería revivir los sentimientos de soledad, por lo menos, no de inmediato. Ya les contaría con detalle todo. Además, no quería ella retrasarse más en las clases, como tampoco quería que los otros se atrasaran más.

Las clases de todos pasaron con normalidad. Pero, especialmente, la castaña había tenido una muy bienvenida de sus compañeros que se habían preocupado, ya que Ryu les había comentado que se encontraba enferma.

Sakura sonrío y agradeció las muestras de preocupación de sus compañeros, pero escondió la punzada de curiosidad que le dio respecto de Ryu, toda vez que tenía que si o si pedirle que la llevara a ver a su gata. No podía ser coincidencia que una vez más la gata la ayudara a despertarse. Es decir, en su sueño ella siempre creyó que era un gato, pero esa última vez, juraría que era la gata de Ryu. Se tranquilizó, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Para su suerte ese día, la última clase, la profesora la terminó unos minutos más temprano, porque le surgieron problemas personales. Decidió que saldría a tomar un poco de aire mientras esperaba que la fueran a buscar, porque a pesar que todos accedieron a que volverían a clases, la condicionaron que por ningún motivo iría a algún lugar sin uno de ellos, fuera quien fuera el que pudiera acompañarla andaría con ella. A pesar que se sintió sobreprotegida sabía que no podría negociar respecto a eso, así que solo aceptó.

Estaba tranquilamente esperando fuera de su sala cuando al frente y sin fijarse en ella paso Ryu. Lo miró extrañada, puesto que ese día habían tenido la clase que tomaron juntos, pero él no había asistido, preocupada se le acercó.

- Ryu –lo llamo mientras corría a su lado. El aludido sintiéndose pillado miró a todos lados buscando un escape, pero era tarde, no había sentido a la castaña y ya la tenía frente a él, espero que recuperara el aire- Ryu, ¿cómo estás?, ¿por qué faltaste a clase? –luego se fijó en las manos de él y en su cara y exclamó un "oh" sorprendida- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?.

- Yo… -dijo mientras escondía en su espalda sus manos, más con su cara no pudo hacer nada- Nada.

- Pero, ¿cómo nada, Ryu? –dijo preocupada- Mírate, estás todo rasguñado –intento tocar los rasguños de Ryu, pero él se alejó.

- Te he dicho que no fue nada.

Sakura lo examinó decidida a descubrir qué había sucedido y se lo hizo saber.

- No me iré hasta que me lo digas y lo sabes -Ryu la miro y rogo con la mirada que no insistiera- Me preocupas –confeso apenada la castaña y Ryu suspiró, rendido.

- Esta bien, pero no te rías –la castaña levantó su mano prometiendo solemnemente que no se reiría- En la sala de mi casa hay…había una mesa de centro de vidrio en el salón –Sakura asintió, atenta- Tropecé y caí encima de ella –saco sus manos de la espalda y se las mostro a la castaña- Logré poner mis manos, pero como era vidrio, terminé todo rasguñado.

Sakura se tapó la boca horrorizada y preocupada.

- Pero eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso. Pudiste haberte enterrado un vidrio en el ojo –le dijo acercando su cara a la de él examinándole los ojos, Ryu, ante la cercanía, se sonrojo.

- Yo…

- ¡Sakura! –la voz grave hizo que Sakura diera un respingo. Detrás de ella estaba Shaoran mirándola enfurecido, la tomo de una muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, alejándola de Ryu.

Junto a Shaoran estaba Eriol, quien no había quitado la mirada de Ryu y fruncía el ceño. Sakura, con su espalda pegada al pecho de Shaoran, miró a Eriol, nunca lo había visto de brazos cruzado y matando a alguien con la mirada. Miró hacia arriba y atrás, y su prometido tenía también una mirada de asesino para Ryu. Y, cuando miró a Ryu, se apiado de él.

- Ryu… -empezó, pero Shaoran intensifico su agarre.

- Yo ya me voy, Sakura, nos vemos –luego con nerviosismo se despidió de los jóvenes- Li, Hiraguisawa.

- Wang –salió tan amenazadoramente de ambos jóvenes que incluso Sakura sintió algo de miedo, Ryu la miró por última vez y Sakura espero haberle transmitido sus disculpas por hacerlo pasar por eso.

- ¿Viste su cara y sus manos? –preguntó Eriol sin apartar la vista de Ryu.

- Si –contesto Shaoran en el mismo tono.

Sakura los miró a ambos, ¿estaban preocupados por él?.

- Dice que… -empezó, pero ninguno aparto su vista del camino que había seguido Ryu.

- ¿Crees que él….? –preguntó nuevamente el peli azul.

- La persona que yo vi era alguien mayor, pero quizás…

Sakura intercambiaba su mirada de Eriol a Shaoran y viceversa.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –los encaró soltándose del agarre de Shaoran, obteniendo de esa forma la atención de ambos.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto despistadamente Shaoran.

- Que de qué están hablando –exigió saber la castaña levantando levemente una ceja- ¿Les preocupan las heridas de Ryu?

- Si / No –contesto Eriol y Shaoran, respectivamente. El castaño bufó.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? –pregunto Eriol, en lo que Shaoran agarraba la mano de Sakura y comenzaba el camino de regreso a casa. Sakura iba al medio de ambos hombres.

- Cayó en su casa sobre la mesa de centro de vidrio –le contó preocupada- Por suerte solo se hizo unos rasguños, pudo haber sido muy grave.

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Eriol y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Ambos, sin duda, sospechaban de Ryu y de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Sakura la vez que se rompió el vidrio de la ventana.

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS

**GOMEN! CASI ME OLVIDO DE ACTUALIZAR XD! **

**BIEN PUES AQUI ESTA UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO NO OLVIDEN DEJARNOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA **

**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo VIII**

**1.-**

Los días habían pasado con rapidez; como si nada, habían pasado un par de meses. El primer semestre de clases había concluido.

En todo ese tiempo, Sakura no podía haberse sentido más segura, por un lado, los sueños extraños habían terminado y, por el otro, la sobreprotección en que la tenían sus amigos y, particularmente, su prometido, habían restaurado su confianza, tanto en ella misma como en la de sus seres queridos.

Ante sus alegres pensamientos, la castaña sonrío ligeramente. Estaba sentada en el taburete de su habitación mientras cepillaba su cabello; con ella estaba Tomoyo, que la miraba sentada desde los pies de la cama. Conversaban animadamente, como hace mucho no lo habían podido hacer. Tomoyo terminó de decir algo sobre un desfile en París y se quedó mirando a la ventana, desde su posición. Sakura, a través del espejo se quedó mirando el perfecto perfil de su amiga y recordó la confesión que le hiciera la amatista respecto a la relación que tenía con Eriol; una relación que había iniciado en Inglaterra, pero que no había prosperado y que hace unas semanas la habían retomado.

Sinceramente, la castaña no era prejuiciosa ni criada a la antigua, pero el hecho de que su amiga fuera tan liberal, por lo menos en su opinión, si le parecía extraño. Eso de tener relaciones sexuales solo por la amistad a Sakura no le parecía, por lo menos, no para Tomoyo, pero también era muy respetuosa de la vida privada y de las decisiones personales.

- Cuando te dije que estaba bien –hablo Tomoyo volviendo su atención a Sakura- Es porque, efectivamente, estoy bien.

Sakura bufó.

- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? –suspiró rendida- La verdad, no los entiendo –guardó silencio y se giró para mirar de frente a su amiga y no a través del espejo- ¿Tú le quieres?

Tomoyo río bajito y con una de sus manos contuvo esa risita. Sakura podía ser muy tímida a veces.

- Claro –afirmo sincera- Es mi amigo y nos conocemos hace muchos años, ¿cómo no voy a quererlo?

Sakura bufó por segunda vez y Tomoyo pensó que esa manía de ella de bufar se la había contagiado Shaoran.

- ¡Tomoyo! –le llamo la atención graciosamente- Sabes que no estoy preguntando eso –frunció levemente el ceño- Contéstame lo que realmente te pregunte.

Tomoyo era una mujer segura y decidida. Todas las decisiones de su vida habían sido tomadas a conciencia, unas habían salido bien y otras no tanto, pero eso no la preocupaba, era la ley de la vida. Las buenas decisiones las había disfrutado y las no tan buenas, le habían dejado una enseñanza, por mucho que a veces costaba verla. Era una mujer madura. Y sobre sus sentimientos, pues sobraba decir que con la única persona que se mostraba abierta a demostrar sus sentimientos era con Sakura.

- Lo quiero –le confeso a su amiga.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

- Él lo sabe –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sakura bufó por tercera vez y Tomoyo no contuvo la risita.

- Eriol y tú se parecen mucho –anunció con algo de frustración- Nunca sé qué piensan o qué sienten, pero ustedes parecieran que me leen como a un libro.

- Es porque te queremos.

- Es porque son observadores.

- Observamos a la gente que nos importa –dijo Tomoyo y aprovecho de fijar su mirada en su amiga. Desde que había despertado después de esos tres días Sakura había cambiado, aún no podía descifrar qué era exactamente lo que había cambiado en ella, pero estaba segura del hecho, aunque nadie más lo notara y pareciera todo normal.

- Tomoyo… -dudo la castaña.

- Dime –dijo amablemente la amatista.

- Tu…

- Tienes toda mi confianza y discreción –apoyo Tomoyo al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura- Lo que quieras hablar, podemos hablarlo.

Tomoyo sabía que tarde o temprano _ese tipo_ _de conversaciones_ se iban a dar.

Sakura había crecido con un hermano y su papá, y a pesar que la habían criado muy bien, había ciertas cosas que Tomoyo sabía solo se podían hablar con una mujer, con una madre, preferentemente. Tomoyo tenía a la suya y gracias a ella había podido enfrentarse a muchas cosas que ocurrían en su adolescencia, por su parte, Sakura estuvo sola.

- No quiero detalles –se adelantó en decir la castaña, lo que causo que Tomoyo riera.

- No te los daré, descuida.

- No, en realidad ya no quiero saber –se arrepintió Sakura.

- No me quejo –confeso Tomoyo y Sakura se tapó los oídos.

- Dije que no quiero saber nada.

- Sakura –y se acercó a tomarle las manos para que se destapara los oídos- Recuerda como todos nos tuvimos que enterar de tus… -y Sakura enrojeció- Y no podemos decir que no eran intensos.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ¡Sakura!

Soltó un suspiro.

- Bueno, si…Shaoran es…_intenso._

- Y qué lo digas…mira que en su primera vez mandar a Kero y a Yue a otro país –dejo salir una carcajada- Los colores, las cartas.

- Pero no todo fue su culpa.

- Oh, por supuesto que no –concedió graciosamente la amatista.

Sakura, sintiéndose ya en confianza se relajó. Sentía la necesidad de comentar algunas cosas con una chica y no sólo con Shaoran. Necesitaba ese punto de vista que solo tu mejor amiga tiene, para disfrutar como chicas esas cosas y detalles divertidos.

- Me gusta todo eso.

- Te entiendo –y se puso seria- Aunque no apruebes mi relación así como está, te debo decir que él ha sido el primero y el único.

- Tomoyo, tu… ¿Estás enamorada?

- Es posible… A Eriol y a mí nos unen muchas cosas en común –miro directamente a Sakura.

- ¿Y no es aburrido? Digo –se corrigió- Ambos se parecen mucho, son observadores, reservados, inteligentes, talentosos, buenos amigos…

- Ya, ya –la interrumpió Tomoyo- Ya entendí –tomo su tiempo antes de contestar- No es aburrido, aunque efectivamente tenemos casi los mismos gustos en muchas cosas. Tú y Shaoran también tienen muchos gustos en común, les gusta divertirse, ir al cine, el helado, el chocolate, el teatro, los festivales… ¿Te aburres con él?

Sakura lo meditó, Tomoyo tenía razón. Negó con la cabeza.

- Pero nuestras personalidades son distintas –contraatacó.

- La de Eriol y la mía también, aunque no lo creas. Eriol no es tan reservado como aparenta, ya tienes de ejemplo cuando íbamos al colegio y le seguía las mentiras a Yamasaki –soltó con una carcajada- Y como tú y Shaoran se lo creían todo.

- ¿Y…en eso? –preguntó tímida, pero con curiosidad Sakura.

- No es reservado.

- ¡Te gusta!

- Por supuesto, desde la primera vez –dijo pícara la amatista y Sakura río.

- A mí también –dijo cómplice- Desde la primera vez.

Sakura y Tomoyo continuaron hablando, contándose e intercambiándose detalles de esas etapas de su vida. Ambas disfrutaron esa conversación necesaria para sus espíritus femeninos.

**2.-**

Miró la habitación con atención; pocas veces entraba al despacho de su madre, pero la conversación que tendría con Eriol tenía que ser ahí, de esa formaba evitaba que Sakura pudiera escucharlos y sospechar algo, después de todo Ryu no era su gran amigo, pero la castaña le tenía mucho aprecio y no podía ponerlo sobre aviso.

- Honestamente, no sé qué más podemos hacer –partió diciendo Shaoran tirando el sobre con documentos sobre el escritorio. El consejo había hecho una investigación profunda, que de profunda no tenía nada. Les habían enviado un informa que no contenía novedad alguna. Eso, sumado a que llevaban un mes siguiendo a Ryu sin mucho éxito, lo más cerca que habían estado era a unas cuadras de la universidad; la única que parecía tener éxito en esa misión era la obstinada de Meiling, que se había propuesto de vigilante permanente.

- ¿Y si tratamos de nuevo con Kero? –propuso Eriol con una sonrisa tranquila, de esas que lo caracterizan. De respuesta el castaño frunció el ceño.

- La última vez se metió a una pastelería y lo perdió.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedo localizar su presencia –expreso Eriol más para sí que para su interlocutor.

- Suele ocurrir eso con las energías en Hong Long –explicó Shaoran algo que Eriol sabía- Después de todo es un lugar que concentra mucha magia.

Pero Eriol intuía que había algo más y Shaoran también, pero ninguno quiso ahondar en ese tema, no mientras no tuvieran algo concreto.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos. Shaoran miraban atentamente a Eriol y éste último supo de inmediato lo que seguía, sin mirar de frente al castaño sonrío de forma traviesa, un poco siniestra.

- No solo quería hablar de esto contigo –interrumpió el silencio Shaoran.

- Escucho –respondió Eriol poniendo atención y poniéndose serio, pero con una sonrisa interna que se intensificó al notar el nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar el castaño.

- Quiero que me respondas algo –fijo su mirada ámbar en la azulada de él- Pero quiero solo la verdad –advirtió.

- Está bien, solo la verdad –prometió Eriol.

- ¿Estás o estuviste enamorado de Sakura? –soltó Shaoran sin titubeos.

Para el castaño ese tema había estado entre ellos desde que se conocieron y nunca lo habían aclarado. Es cierto que llevaba con Sakura siete años, pero tenía la necesidad personal de resolver ese asunto pendiente. Fijo su mirada en Eriol cuando éste con seriedad en su rostro asintió con su cabeza. Shaoran gruñó.

- Agradezco tu honestidad –dijo el chino entre dientes- Espero que estés consiente que después de esto, tal vez, jamás te deje estar cerca de Sakura –amenazo con celos.

Eriol miró a su amigo y se dijo que el castaño bien podía tener diez o diecinueve años y se comportaría igual. No pudo evitar sonreír, malvadamente.

- Sabes perfectamente que tus amenazas jamás me detendrán –le dijo Eriol.

Shaoran volvió a gruñir y se le quedo mirando amenazadoramente.

- Ni lo sueñes, Hiraguisawa.

- Querías sinceridad y ahí la tienes –lo enfrento Eriol- ¿Tienes otra pregunta? –el castaño negó con la cabeza- Pues yo tengo una –Shaoran lo miró interesado, pero aun con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dejemos la rivalidades? –pregunto estirando una mano.

Shaoran miró la mano y luego el rostro de Eriol, luego su mano de nuevo.

- ¿Estás…?

Eriol negó con su cabeza interrumpiéndolo. Retiro su mano y cruzo sus brazos.

- Estuve enamorado de Sakura. Mentiría si te dijera lo contrario –confeso- Pero ella te ama y yo ya lo asumí y superé –Shaoran lo miró sin creer lo que decía.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? –pregunto enojado.

Eriol suspiró.

- Por supuesto que no. Preguntaste _"¿Estás o estuviste….?"_, y fui sincero, lo estuve.

Shaoran bufó sin dejar de fruncir su ceño. Eriol no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras se acercaba al joven chino y ponía uno de sus brazos en el hombro del castaño.

- ¿Olvidaste quién ayudo a que estuvieras ciento por ciento seguro de tus sentimientos? A mi pesar, debo agregar –miró la cara de desconcierto de Shaoran y suspiró- Meiling tenía mucha razón en decir en alguna ocasión que ustedes son muy lentos.

- ¿Qué tuviste tú que ver con todo esto? –pregunto confundido el castaño.

- Gracias a mis "travesuras", pudiste tener ciertas ocasiones como la del ascensor con Sakura. Después de eso, si mal no recuerdo, ella empezó a llamarte por tu nombre.

- Ah… -recordó Shaoran avergonzado- Entonces… -dudo el castaño- ¿Ya no sientes nada por Sakura?

- Si siento cosas por Sakura, pero son de amistad, la adoro y haría lo que fuera porque estuviera bien –Shaoran al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

- Es lo que ella provoca… -sonrío- Que todo el mundo quiera cuidarla.

- Así es –espero unos segundos- Además, y para tu tranquilidad, ahora estoy con alguien.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa confesión no se la esperaba.

¿Eriol con alguien?

¿Con quién?

Cuando lo supo se sorprendió, porque no se lo esperaba, pero más aún quería correr a contárselo a Sakura. Ella sí tendría más detalles. Tras esos pensamientos y algunos momentos después se reprendió. Ni que fuera una vieja chismosa.

**3.-**

Caminaba fastidiado a su casa. Las clases cada día eran más pesadas y no, precisamente, por los temas, si no, por Sakura, quien tenía su vida convertida en un total y absoluto caos.

El prometido de la castaña y su amigo, no dejaban de mirar a Ryu con ganas de cortarle el cuello y un par de veces los había descubierto siguiéndolo, provocando que tuviera que meterse a una tienda para perder el tiempo.

No había dudas de que sospechaban algo. El punto ahora, era saber cuánto sabían y cuánto eran capaces de descubrir. Y si dado todo eso, aún le quedaba tiempo a él para actuar.

Pero el destino se había empecinado con él, porque no solo estaba el hecho de que tenía que andar cuidándose la espalda. Estaba lo otro; la prima de Li se había empeñado en volverse _muégano_* personal. Y no es que la muchacha le cayera mal, pero tenía una personalidad un tanto agotadora y eso lo tenía un poco cansado.

- ¡Ryu! –escucho a su espalda y sudó frío.

- No puede ser.

- ¿Por qué saliste sin mí? –exigió saber la peli negra ya a su lado.

- Porque ya es hora de que me vaya a casa –contesto cansado.

- Pero dijiste que me llevarías al parque.

- Meiling… -empezó, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, no gastaría sus últimas energías en pelear una batalla que ya tenía perdida- Está bien, vamos.

Llegaron al parque y por suerte Meiling solo pidió un helado. Compraron dos, uno para cada uno y se sentaron a ver el atardecer. Extrañamente Meiling no interrumpió el momento y disfruto de ese silencio con él. Terminaron sus helados y se despidieron, Meiling disculpándose porque tenía que volver a la universidad ya que había olvidado algo. Se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla de no ser que un cansancio poco normal lo invadió. Ocuparía sus últimas fuerzas en llegar a casa. Pero al dar un par de pasos se detuvo en seco. Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que hacer algo antes que ellos lo descubrieran. Sin meditarlo más y obedeciendo su impulso, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la mansión de los Li.

Su cansancio podría esperar.

**4.-**

Se encontraba en su habitación, en su escritorio con un libro y un cuaderno abierto. Apoyaba su codo izquierdo en el escritorio y su cabeza en la mano. En su mano derecha jugaba su lápiz. Y en su mente en vez de su tarea tenía recuerdos de esa mañana que la hacían sonrojarse.

Era su primera vez en la ducha del baño y no se podía quejar. Shaoran había mejorado mucho. La había hecho desearlo como nunca y como siempre. Aún, siendo ya entrada la tarde, sentía en su cuerpo las manos de Shaoran por sus muslos, su intimidad y sus caderas; aún sentía la boca de él por su cuello, sus senos y su vientre. No entendía cómo ese hombre solo con mirarla la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa y deseada del mundo. Cuando estaba con él sentía que todo lo que hacía o decía era _sexy_. Y cuando él entraba en ella, era como volver a nacer en sus brazos.

Suspiro, sintiendo un poco de calor.

Lo cierto era que ahora que ya podían controlar sus magias, sus encuentros eran más seguidos. Y se sentía avergonzada, porque que él quisiera hacerlo todo el tiempo, era normal, pero que ella quisiera hacerlo todo el tiempo, quizás no. O quizás sí y estaba siendo prejuiciosa con ella misma.

Bufo. Tendría que consultárselo en algún momento a Tomoyo.

Volvió su atención a la tarea que aún seguía incompleta. Miro el libro y bostezo. Sin muchas ganas de terminar su tarea, poso sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y allí deposito su cabeza. Volvió a bostezar y un cansancio que segundos antes no sentía empezó a invadirla. Tras intentar de mantener sus ojos abiertos un par de veces, terminó cerrándolos y se durmió profundamente.

_El viento agitaba suavemente su cabello con una brisa gélida anunciando la proximidad del invierno, sus pasos eran pausados, torpes y me atrevo a decir que temerosos._

_Miro al cielo un poco desconcertada, ya que éste había oscurecido de pronto y cientos de aves se arremolinaban alrededor de la luna. El cielo rugió con furia al tiempo que gotas inmensas caían de él._

_- No puede ser –dijo en un susurro._

_Comenzó a correr por la calle desesperada buscando algún refugio. _

_- ¡No puede ser! –volvió a decir siendo presa del pánico- Esto no está pasando –se dijo una vez que decidió dejar de correr- Esto no está pasando._

_Las aves dieron contra el suelo a su espalda y una sombra gigante se formó detrás de ella._

_- ¡Eres mía! –rugió la gárgola con sorna._

_- No puede ser –insistía la castaña cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos- ¡Esto ya se había terminado! –decidió, con una valentía poco común en ella, darse la vuelta y afrontar a la gárgola- ¡Lárgate de mi sueño!_

_La gárgola soltó un ruido que simulo ser una carcajada._

_- Ya eres mía –sentenció y levantó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura._

_La castaña se agachó por inercia y llevo los brazos a cubrir su cabeza._

_- Despiértate, despiértate –decía como mantra. Cuando el puño de la gárgola estuvo a solo milímetros de su cabeza, grito._

_- ¡Despi_értate! –empezó en su sueño y terminó despierta.

Una ráfaga muy fuerte hizo que su ventana se abriera de par en par y la lanzara lejos de su silla. Su espalda dio con la puerta y cayó al piso.

En la mansión se sintió de repente un temblor. Pusieron sus sentidos alertas y escucharon los gritos provenientes de la habitación de Sakura, todos quienes estaban allí corrieron a verla.

Shaoran, seguido de Eriol, Yue y Kero, abrió la puerta de Sakura, por suerte ella no estaba detrás, pero estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor. El castaño corrió a ella, pero Eriol lo detuvo y fue cuando notó una tenue silueta.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –vociferó enojado.

- La gárgola de los sueños de Sakura –explicó Eriol.

Sin esperar esta vez, Shaoran corrió a tomar a Sakura en brazos, por la ventana abierta se notó que el cielo oscureció. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a mirar y lo que vieron no pudieron creerlo. Había en el cielo sobre el jardín, al que daba la ventana de Sakura, miles de aves de nueve cabezas que se estrellaban contra la mansión, cuando notaron que algunas volaban en dirección a la ventana corrieron alejándose, pero no fue necesario que llegaran tan lejos, porque la carta Escudo apareció rodeando a los presentes.

Kero y Yue salieron de la esfera que había formado escudo para atacar a las aves, las que iban desapareciendo pero se sumaban a la silueta poco nítida de la gran gárgola, la que se hacía más y más grande, y, por ende, más nítida.

- ¡Son míos! –se escuchó una voz como de inframundo.

Sakura ya reincorporada pidió ayuda a las cartas Viento y Agua, las que envolviendo la silueta y la lanzaron con fuerza fuera de la habitación. Mientras caía por la ventana, la gárgola desapareció en medio de un tornado de energía de color azul. Luego el cielo volvió a su normalidad.

En el momento preciso que la silueta de la gárgola desapareció, Yue sintió una energía carca, pero Kero había sido más rápido y había volado al lugar desde donde provenía. Ambos llegaron al árbol del patio, pero no vieron nada. Kero se elevó al cielo para mirar los alrededores de la mansión, fue entonces como casi un punto negro, vio a un joven cojeando ligeramente y que intentaba correr y huir de ahí.

Lo reconoció al instante.

Era Ryu, el amigo de Sakura.


	10. Chapter 9

**Pequeño intermedio de la historia. **

**Un regalo para las lectoras perversas, jajaja.**

**EL REY DE LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por Fanny-Camili**

**Capítulo IX**

**1.-**

Sakura miraba con recelo el escritorio de Shaoran. Ese día él no llegó a buscarla a su sala de clases a tiempo, así que con interés y preocupación ella camino a la de él.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, no necesito explicación para entender la demora. Dos niñas estiraban avergonzadas sus manos para entregarle un chocolate cada una.

Sakura suspiró resignada. No se creía tanta desfachatez. Esa universidad sabía que él estaba comprometido con ella, pero ni eso evitó que el castaño estuviera lleno de chocolates en su mesa.

- Gracias, pero estoy comprometido.

- Lo sabemos, sólo acéptalo –dijeron ambas jóvenes.

Sakura a paso lento entró y se paró junto a ellas.

Las reacciones de todos fueron graciosas. Shaoran casi cae de su silla y voto varios chocolates intentando afirmarse. Las niñas, pensando que era una chica más que le daría su chocolate la miraron feo, hasta que se fijaron bien en ella y con una disculpa corrieron.

Sakura creía no verse tan aterradora como para que reaccionaran así; era del tipo de chica que no se enojaba. Es más, solía levantar una sola ceja cuando algo le molestaba, pero sin embargo, ese solo gesto aterraba a Shaoran. Y, al parecer, era uno de esos momentos en que él estaba aterrado.

- Sakura… -tartamudeo y carraspeo para darse valor- No…no podía…

- ¿No crees que son muchos?

- No… -Sakura volvió a alzar la ceja- Si…Digo…-suspiro aterrado- Rechace todos, pero insistieron en que me los quedara.

- Y no pudiste insistir en un "no".

- Si...No –suspiró frustrado- Ya baja la ceja, por favor –Sakura no lo hizo- Estoy nervioso –confeso cerca de su oído- Si quieres los voto ahora.

Sakura lo medito. La verdad es que le hubiera encantado ver la cara de todas esas brujas desfachatadas cuando Shaoran votara todos esos chocolates, pero ella no era así, no podía hacerle eso a los sueños e ilusiones de las personas.

- No creo que sea lo correcto –dijo a su pesar- Aunque me muero de ganas de hacerlo.

Shaoran sonrío. Esa era su Sakura, la que no podía hacerle daño a nadie, no con intención. La tomo de la cara y la beso delicadamente.

- Por eso te amo –le dijo aun con sus labios juntos.

Sakura bufó graciosamente. Agarró una de las bolsas más grandes de chocolate y metió el resto con ayuda de su novio. Luego se la entregó. Shaoran salió de la sala de clases con una mano sosteniendo la de su prometida y en la otra la bolsa de chocolates.

Caminaron a casa, tranquilos y felices. Y estuvieron aún más felices cuando habiendo llegado a casa, notaron que los demás no habían llegado. Shaoran acompaño a su prometida hasta su habitación y se metió con ella.

- ¿Ahora me darás mi regalo de San Valentín?

Sakura se giró y lo miro extrañada.

- Esta mañana te di tu chocolate, Shaoran, ¿o con todos esos que recibiste ya lo olvidaste? –termino diciendo cruzada de brazos y mirando la bolsa que él aun llevaba en la mano.

Shaoran camino por la habitación de Sakura y se acercó al escritorio de ella donde dejo la bolsa de chocolates y sus cosas de la universidad.

- No me refiero a tu chocolate, mi vida.

- Ah… - alcanzo a decir la castaña antes que su prometido la basara con pasión, una que había estado conteniendo hace días.

- No imaginas cuánto te extraño.

Sakura se aferró a su cuello.

- ¿Mucho?

- Oh si… mucho –dijo el castaño mientras acercaba su pelvis a la de ella, demostrándole empíricamente cuánto es que la extrañaba.

Sakura soltó un leve gemido, uno que volvió loco a Shaoran.

La tomó en brazos, haciendo que ella cruzara las piernas a la altura de sus caderas, poso sus manos en el trasero de ella y no dejo de besarla. Dio dos pasos con ella y la pegó a la pared. Sakura gimió de deseo y dolor.

- Pero que falta de delicadeza –se quejó.

- Créeme que hoy lo menos que tendrás es delicadeza –sentenció el castaño y Sakura sintió que algo en su parte baja se humedecía.

- Espero no solo sea una amenaza –se atrevió a decir, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando los ojos ámbares de él la miraron tan intensamente que casi la penetraron. Soltó otro gemido y con la falta de delicadeza que Shaoran había prometido la volvió a recargar sobre su cuerpo y la lanzó a la cama.

- Muy osada, señorita –le dijo mientras que estiraba una de sus manos y la giraba a la distancia cerrando la puerta con su magia. Luego hizo volar a él una bufanda que guardaba Sakura en uno de sus cajones y con ella en la mano la miró.

- ¿Qué…? –pero la pregunta murió en su boca.

- ¿Quieres jugar, bonita? –pregunto el castaño subiéndose a la cama y acorralándola como un león a su presa. Sakura en respuesta volvió a sentir esa humedad característica de su excitación- Desvístete –ordeno el castaño sentado en la cama esta vez, con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura con manos temblorosas tomo la parte baja de la polera que llevaba ese día y aún con más torpeza la paso por su cabeza para sacarla. Sin saber qué hacer con ella se cubrió sus senos, que bajo la mirada ámbar, aún con sostén, se sentían desnudos.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de cubrir tu hermoso cuerpo?

Sakura enrojeció.

- Deja de decir cosas como "hermoso" y "bonita" –replico ella- Me avergüenza.

- ¿Pondrás tú la condiciones? –pregunto suspicaz.

- Siempre las he puesto yo –respondió con orgullo.

Shaoran sonrío de medio lado.

- Oh si –concedió- Siempre es para que disfrutes, mi amor.

Y Sakura, como el castaño esperaba, se sonrojo a más no poder.

- Ahora quítate los pantalones –ordenó el castaño mientras él mismo se deshacía de su ropa.

Sakura, bajo la atenta mirada del castaño quedo en ropa interior. Cuando él estuvo igual se le acercó y la beso, recostándola, juntando sus cuerpos separados por la delicada tela de las ropas que aún quedaban.

Shaoran con sus manos tocó todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Llevo ambas manos de la castaña sobre la cabeza y con la otra tocó su intimidad aun sobre su calzón. Sakura se arqueó.

- Veo que ya me deseas –afirmó el castaño con voz ronca.

La bufanda que había dejado a un lado momentos atrás, fue recordada por el castaño, quien la tomo e hizo sentar a la castaña dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –pregunto curiosa Sakura.

- Probar algo que vi por ahí –respondió Shaoran.

- ¿Estuviste viendo pornografía? –se escandalizo la castaña, queriendo darse vuelta para mirar a Shaoran, pero él no se lo permitió y le vendo los ojos.

- Estuve viendo material educativo –respondió en lo que vendaba a la castaña y la abrazaba inmovilizándola- No hare nada que no te guste –dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- Siempre te avergüenza estar arriba y quiero probarlo hasta terminar –le contó el castaño y Sakura tembló en sus brazos- Quiero ese regalo de San Valentín.

Sakura tragó seco y se estremeció de placer. Era cierto que ella y Shaoran llevaban meses haciéndolo, pero aún, por inseguridades de ella, había muchas cosas que no habían podido probar. A ella le gustaba que él dirigiera todo en cuanto al sexo, pero muy pocas veces le nacía a ella la personalidad para amarlo a él. No habían sido muchas las veces en que ella estuvo arriba, como tampoco en las que ella llevara su boca al miembro de él. Sabía que a él le gustaban ambas cosas, pero aún no se atrevía. Sin embargo, la pasión del momento siempre ayudaba y tener los ojos vendados le ayudaba a olvidarse de las vergüenzas.

Sonrío y se dio vuelta.

- Está bien, te daré tu regalo de San Valentín.

Lo cierto, es que a ella le hubiera encantado ver la cara de Shaoran, pero no pudo. Sintiéndose la mujer más _sexy _y afortunada, lo abrazo por el cuello y se acercó a su oído.

- Pero quiero que tus manos estén afirmadas al respaldo de la cama –dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo ella esta vez.

Shaoran gimió.

- Lo que quieras.

Lo sintió moverse y espero. Cuando él estuvo listo tomó una de sus manos y la ayudo a colocarse ahorcajada sobre él. Apoyó sus manos en el dorso de él y espero unos segundos para armarse de valor y para que él llevara las manos al respaldo. Cuando creyó que él ya estaría listo, empezó a besar su rostro, bajo a su cuello, luego sus hombros, siguió bajando a su pecho, su estómago, paso junto al ombligo cuando Shaoran ahogó un gemido.

- Sakura… -la llamo con la voz demasiado ronca y ella sintió una mano de él en su brazo. Se sentó de inmediato deteniendo su camino de besos y lo afrontó.

- Las manos, Shaoran –advirtió- Si no me haces casos te quedaras con las ganas –lo escuchó gemir y hubiera pagado por verle el rostro.

- Esta…bien –dijo el castaño poniendo ambas manos en el respaldo, apretándolo desde ya con fuerza, solo imaginando el destino de los besos de la castaña. Trago en seco y se excito más.

Sakura volvió a su labor y cuando se encontró con su destino, saco los calzoncillos de él y los tiro lejos, luego volvió a acercarse a su miembro y depositó un beso casto en la punta que hizo estremecer al castaño. Con el valor de estar haciendo algo que al ser amado le gustaba, tomo con una mano el miembro de él y lo masajeo como él mismo veces anteriores le había dicho que le gustaba, los gemidos de él fueron la aprobación que ella necesitaba y la cuota de confianza se llenó. Aún con su mano en movimientos de arriba abajo acercó su boca pasando su lengua por sus labios y luego por la punta de él. Lo mojo completamente y luego lo metió a su boca.

Shaoran gimió y se arqueo a ella. El sonido que hizo el respaldo ante ese movimiento Sakura lo considero excitante.

Succionó, lamió, beso y disfruto un buen rato el miembro de su prometido. La verdad es que le gustaban los gemidos que él daba y los movimientos que hacía queriendo penetrar su boca.

Continuó con su labor hasta que escuchó que él la llamaba.

- Sakura… -le costaba hablar- De…deten…te…

Sakura no hizo caso y volvió a besar el miembro de él y pasarle la lengua como a una paleta. Sintió que él volvía a estremecerse y con la valentía que le otorgaba la sensación de estar satisfaciendo a su prometido se sacó la venda y como gata a su presa se acercó a él, que estaba agitado y nervioso.

- ¿Te gusto? –él asintió- Esto está recién empezando, lobito.

Se sacó ella su ropa interior aún sin permitir que el castaño sacara las manos del respaldo. Una vez desnuda, acerco ambas parte íntimas y con una lentitud casi mortal las unió.

Ambos gimieron al encontrarse unidos.

Lentamente y sin mucha experiencia la castaña empezó a moverse como su instinto y sus ganas se lo decían. Apoyo sus manos en el pectoral de él y cerró los ojos. Sus movimientos inexpertos, empezaron a darle placer a ambos.

- Quiero tocarte –escucho que le decía el castaño- Sakura….lo necesito… -y ella abrió los ojos y vio la real necesidad de la que él hablaba y algo en su interior, una maldad que no le correspondía la obligó a sonreír sin detener sus movimientos.

- No –dijo aun sonriendo- Si me tocas, me detengo.

El rugido de frustración de Shaoran la excitó aún más. Tener el control le gustaba y la hacía sentirse la mujer más deseada del mundo.

Siguió moviéndose de arriaba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Vio el ceño fruncido de Shaoran y lo rojo de sus manos aferradas al respaldo. Estaba llevando su autocontrol al límite.

Y ella lo haría estallar.

Se movió más rápido y su respiración se agitó. Se movía y se movía, hasta que sin darse cuenta a tiempo, sintió el rugido de Shaoran, quien al tiempo la tomaba de las caderas y subía una mano a su espalda empujándola hacia adelante, llevando su boca uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo con fuerza. Sakura se quejó de dolor y quiso detenerse pero los brazos fuertes de Shaoran la obligaron a seguir moviéndose.

Las mordidas y la presión en sus caderas, sumada a los movimientos estaban volviéndola loca y no lo aguantaría más.

- Shao… -quiso salir de su boca- ¡Ah! –grito cuando él la mordió fuerte y todo su cuerpo daba espasmos, había alcanzado su orgasmo.

El castaño con un par de embestidas más, fuertes y certeras, hicieron que alcanzara el suyo.

Ninguno por unos segundos se movió, hasta que sus respiraciones se regularizaron un poco.

- Eso ha sido… -empezó la castaña.

- Intenso –sentenció Shaoran- Y me ha encantado. Te luciste con tu regalo, Sakura –dijo él, avergonzando a su prometida quien besando sus labios se separó de él con cuidado y corrió al baño intentado cubrirse.

Shaoran no despegó la vista de ella hasta que cerró la puerta del baño, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

- Y después de todo lo que hizo se avergüenza –dijo más para sí que para ella. Segundos después llenando sus pulmones de aire, se sentó en la cama y miró buscando su ropa. Estaba poniéndose sus pantalones cuando escucho un grito proveniente del baño.

- ¡Li Shaoran! -y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una furiosa y enrojecida Sakura- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo voy a ocultar esto? –preguntó mientras caminaba dónde él, apuntando uno de sus senos- ¡Mira como lo dejaste! –le recriminó.

Shaoran sin sopesar la verdadera furia de la castaña respondió.

- No escuche muchas quejas hace un momento.

Sakura alzó una ceja y Shaoran tragó seco, agarro su camisa y corrió hacia la puerta, donde solo dejo asomada su cabeza.

- ¡Vuelve aquí!

- Se pasara en unos días, no te preocupes –dijo en su defensa- ¡Nadie lo notara!

Y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes que un zapato le llegara en la cabeza.

**2.-**

Era una tarde preciosa, debía reconocerlo. Se encontraba sentado en un parque, lleno de árboles, muy verde y que transmitía paz.

Miro a su lado, a pesar de que la compañía no era lo que él quería, el día había estado bien.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ryu? –pregunto Meiling con familiaridad cuando descubrió que él la miraba.

- Nada –contesto el chico un poco sonrojado.

Ryu no podía decir el momento exacto en que se había encariñado con la prima de Li, porque era algo que no se esperaba. Sabía, casi desde el inicio, que ella solo se le había acercado para hacerlas de espía y llevarles información a Li y Hiraguizawa. Lo que no sabía es si fuera de eso, el trato que ella tenía para con él era sincero.

Suspiró. Le cansaba la situación de analizar todo cuanto dijera o hiciera estando con ella, y así no ser descubierto. Sin embargo, y en muy pocas ocasiones como ahora, ella solo estaba ahí con él sin atosigarlo y solo disfrutando de su compañía.

- Si tú lo dices –cedió Meiling, sin querer insistir en el asunto- Te tengo algo –dijo de repente- Bueno, después de todo, hoy es uno de esos días –dijo mientras le extendía un paquete.

El moreno lo miro con asombro y lo tomo con desconfianza, pero agradecido. Se dispuso a abrirlo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que el contenido de ese pequeño regalo era uno chocolate.

Meiling apenada se miraba las manos.

- Bueno –dijo ella- Ya me tengo que ir –soltó apuradamente, poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando sintió que la agarraron del brazo y la jalaron.

Ryu estaba abrazándola.

- Gracias –le escucho decir- Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas.

Y sin más fue el moreno esta vez quien emprendió el camino a casa, dejando anonadada a la pelinegra.

- ¿Ojala las cosas fueran distintas? –repitió Meiling- ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Resignada, sabiendo que aún no obtendría la respuesta a sus preguntas, se giró y emprendió también el camino a casa.

**3.- **

Había sido un día largo, pensó Eriol cuando entraba a su habitación cargado con tres cajas llenas de chocolates.

Él se distinguía por ser perceptivo, pero no se esperaba esto. No se había dado cuenta de a cuántas chicas le gustaba y no podía mentirse, eso le había alimentado el ego.

Dejo caer sin cuidado al piso las cajas.

Era cierto que ya no estaba enamorado de Sakura, no de la manera en que uno amaba a una mujer, la veía más bien como un amor platónico. También era cierto que le interesaba en ese ámbito amoroso alguien más. Pero, lo que no estaba calculado, era lo que sentía en ese momento porque _esa persona_ no le había dado ni siquiera un chocolate, ni siquiera ese que todos los años repartía a todos sus amigos por la amistad.

Arrastró sus pies junto a su cama y se dejó caer sin mucho cuidado.

- ¡Ay! –se quejó de dolor al sentir algo enterrado en su estómago.

Se removió y metió su mano para sacar el objeto.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miró cuidadosamente.

Era una hermosa cajita azul, con una tapa plateada que tenía una cinta azul del tono de la caja.

Con curiosidad lo abrió y adentro había un chocolate del tamaño justo con una pequeña nota escrita a mano, con una letra perfecta que reconoció de inmediato.

Sus ojos brillaron y en su pecho una alegría que no había sentido antes se instaló.

Tomo el chocolate y empezó a comerlo, mientras se las ingeniaba en cómo iba a agradecer ese único chocolate que iba a comer ese día de San Valentín.

Con una sonrisa en su cara se preparó para dormir.

**4.-**

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilamente entre miradas y besos furtivos.

Ya se acercaban todos a los exámenes finales, así que mucho tiempo de compartir no habían tenido. Por suerte las pesadillas de Sakura habían disminuido y la confianza y felicidad habían vuelto a ella, todos lo habían notado.

Lo que no entendía Sakura era cómo había llegado a eso.

Una gota le salió en la cabeza y suspiró mirando a todos lados, asustada.

Ella se había quejado horrores el día de San Valentín de los chicos y de la poca vergüenza de algunas chicas de insistir en que él se quedara con los chocolates, pero ahora entendía a Shaoran.

Miró su mochila, si decidía llevar sus libros en la mano podía meter ahí todos los chocolates y al llegar a casa se los daría a Kero, tal cual como habían hecho los chicos repartiendo sus chocolates entre Kero y Yukito, quien por cierto también había recibido los suyos.

Estaba en plena ejecución de plan cuando una presencia en su espalda hizo que se le erizara la piel.

- ¿Qué intentas ocultar, Sakura?

- Nada –respondió rápidamente volteando a ver a su prometido.

- No es bueno mentir.

- Pero si no es nada.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, todos los chicos que estaba por ahí habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Sakura se sintió sola. Malditos cobardes, van ahí y la llenan de chocolate, pero no son capaces de si quiera estar en el mismo lugar que su novio.

Lo reconoció por millonésima vez, su novio si daba miedo cuando quería.

Shaoran inspeccionó lo que Sakura pretendía ocultar.

- Veo que te llegaron un par de chocolates –dijo con sarcasmo el castaño, pero feliz de poder él recriminarle ahora.

- No son tantos –quiso justificarse ella, pero sabía que era una pelea perdida.

- ¿Así que qué sigue ahora? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola, ella movía su pies inquieta y jugaba con sus manos sin saber qué hacer- ¿Terminamos cómo en el Valentín de los hombres?.

Y Shaoran obtuvo la reacción que esperaba. Sakura completamente roja miró a todos lados cerciorándose que, efectivamente, no hubiera nadie y luego lo miró con reproche.

- No hables esas cosas aquí.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo inocente- No hay nadie –dijo mientras se le acercaba y ella retrocedía, pero no pudo dar ni un paso atrás, ya estaba acorralada entre su banco y su prometido.

- Shaoran… -intentaba decir nerviosa- No…hagas algo.

- Algo cómo qué –dijo a un centímetro de su boca.

- Algo que no podamos hacer aquí.

Shaoran le robó un beso y se alejó.

- Recoge tus chocolates, bonita, porque tú y yo tendremos otro San Valentín en casa.

Sakura enrojecida a más no poder, hizo caso a lo que su prometido le pidió y rápidamente lo alcanzo en la puerta de la sala, se colgó al brazo de él y caminaron a la mansión Li.

Ambos rogaban que, al igual que el día de San Valentín de chicos, no hubiera nadie en casa cuando llegaran.

Pronto se darían cuenta que ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, por lo que fue hasta la noche que pudieron disfrutar uno del otro.

**5.-**

Tomoyo caminaba rápidamente a casa mirando a todos lados. En ambas manos llevaba varias bolsas y en cada bolsa, varios chocolates.

La amatista iba algo asustada. Nunca había recibido tantos chocolates y no entendía porque justo este año había sido el preciso para que todo el mundo se le declarara. No tuvo corazón para rechazarlos a todos, aunque lo termino haciendo, le dolió el alma.

Solo quedaba media cuadra para llegar cuando un chico alto, pelo café y ojos verdes la detuvo. Si Tomoyo lo pensaba era algo así como la versión masculina de su amiga Sakura, así que asombrada se le quedo mirando absorta.

- Daidouji… -empezó el chico.

- ¿Si? –se obligó a dejar de mirarlo tan detenidamente.

- Yo…

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Estoy en Audiovisual –comento el joven- Tenemos varios cursos y seminarios juntos.

- Ah…

- No te tocó hacer un trabajo conmigo –explico el de ojos verdes- Te toco con un amigo mío.

- Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa- Ya sabía yo que no podía haber olvidado un rostro como el tuyo.

Ante lo dicho el chico enrojeció, pero se sintió feliz.

- Me llamo Chen Ren.

- Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente.

- Y cuéntame, ¿vives por aquí? –pregunto interesada la amatista.

- No…

- ¿No? –el chico negó con la cabeza- ¿Y qué haces por acá? –lo miro a la cara- ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?

- Si… yo…yo quería…

Tomoyo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico no solo se parecía en apariencia a su amiga Sakura, si no, al parecer, también se parecían en personalidad. Realmente le estaba intrigando mucho ese chico.

- ¿Querías darme esos chocolates? –apunto alegre la amatista.

El de ojos verdes la miró sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza.

- No hay… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque alguien en su espalda carraspeo, se giró sobre sus talones y miro a Eriol a los ojos.

- Eriol, eres tú –dijo regalándole una sonrisa- ¿Vienes llegando?

Pero Eriol no respondió, miro con el ceño fruncido al tipo que estaba tras Tomoyo.

- Ah –recordó la amatista a su acompañante- Chen te presento a Hiraguisawa, Eriol él es Chen Ren.

Como nunca había ocurrido Eriol solo hizo un gesto de cabeza. Luego volvió su mirada a Tomoyo y al montón de bolsas que cargaba.

- Vienes cargada –dijo quitándole las bolsas de las manos, acercándose lo suficientemente a Tomoyo para que el tercero en discordia lo notara.

- E…Eriol, ¿qué haces?

- Le explico algunas cosas a ese sujeto.

Tomoyo entregó las bolsas y espero a que Eriol entrara, pero el peli azul no dio siquiera un paso.

- Ah… -empezó el joven.

- Mentiría si te dijera que fue un gusto –lo interrumpió Eriol- Pero Tomoyo y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer.

Y sin ser una actitud común en el inglés, colocó todas las bolsas en una de sus manos y con la otra agarró a Tomoyo de la muñeca y la arrastró dentro de la casa, sin dejarle siquiera que se despidiera de su nuevo amigo y procurando decirle al sujeto con la mirada que no intentara volver acercarse a la amatista.

El chico, asustado, quedo mirando la escena y luego a los chocolates en su mano.

Tomoyo, por su parte, aun siendo arrastrada por el inglés, lo miro sorprendida, ¿podía ser eso una escena de celos de parte de Eriol Hiraguizawa?

**6.-**

_Caminaba con tranquilidad a la facultad de cinematografía._

_Era el día._

_Le había costado superar su amor por Sakura, pero ya lo había hecho y por fin se había sincerado consigo mismo, es por eso que estaba dispuesto a declarar sus sentimientos a Tomoyo._

_Siguió caminado con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Después de varias semanas y una larga charla con Meiling y otra con su, inesperadamente, mejor amigo Shaoran, se había decidido a formalizar las cosas con la amatista y con formalizar se refería a que ya no serían amigos con derechos, serían novios._

_Mentiría si decía que no sentía pánico y tenía un poco de adrenalina._

_Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dio unos últimos pasos y llegó al aula de la amatista, pero la sonrisa que se había mantenido con él desde que había tomado la decisión de confesarse, se le borró en un segundo._

_En medio de la sala de clases y ante la mirada de varios de los compañeros de la amatista, estaba el chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes arrodillado y con un ramo de flores que ofrecía a Tomoyo. Ella, por su parte, lo miraba con amor._

_- No podría soportar mi vida sin ti –escucho que decía el chico de una manera que a él le pareció cursi._

_Pero no era eso lo que hizo que su pecho se apretara, lo que provocó esa punzada de dolor en ese preciso lugar, fue que ante esas palabras Tomoyo le había regalado una delicada sonrisa a ese desconocido. Sonrisa que solo había visto él cuando estaban solos._

_Las piernas le temblaron y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no caer, cuando vio como Tomoyo se lanzaba a los brazos del chico con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo cuánto lo quería y las ganas que tenía de estar con él._

_El vacío que sintió a continuación no tenía comparación._

_- Es mía –dijo el chico mirándolo como él mismo lo mirara cuando intento declarársele fuera de la mansión Li._

_La oscuridad que vino luego de eso y la sensación de vacío y soledad, le hicieron comprender las cosas a Eriol._

- _Esto no es real –dijo en un susurro._

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Estaba todo oscuro.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Lo que había sentido, no lo había sentido ni siquiera cuando creía estar perdidamente enamorado de Sakura. De no ser porque conocía esa presencia, podría jurar que ese sueño había sido un mensaje de su subconsciente para no dejarla ir.

- Eriol, ¿estás bien?

El recién nombrado no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de la chica a su lado; pronto sintió los brazos de ella por su espalda, colocando el rostro en su cuello.

- Estás temblando –dijo preocupada.

Eriol se obligó a controlarse.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento –empezó el inglés- Y estoy seguro de que no es lo más romántico –se giró a verla y lo que vio, le gustó. Ella llevaba un ligero pijama, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados. La tomó de las manos- Tienes que saber que te amo, Tomoyo.

Ante tal confesión, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sorprenderse e intento hablar, mas Eriol no lo permitió.

- Nunca había sentido esto por alguien –aclaró Eriol antes de que le hicieran cualquier pregunta- Y si estoy así –dijo refiriéndose a lo nervioso que había despertado- Es porque soñé que te perdía y no estoy dispuesto a que eso pase –dicho eso, tomo una de las manos de las chicas y la llevo a su corazón, Tomoyo exclamó un "oh" sorprendida- Así es como estoy y solo fue un sue…

La amatista no lo dejó terminar, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso con intensidad.

Eriol respondió de inmediato lo besos de ella y no dudo en tocar lo que ya antes había tocado. Sin embargo, no empezaría a hacerle el amor a esa mujer si antes no le aseguraba que sería su novia.

Cuando se quiso separar de ella, ella protestó. Sonrío y se alejó de todas formas.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Tomoyo.

- Quiero que me respondas algo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? –pregunto la amatista alzando sus caderas para que chocaran con las él y con ese movimiento ambos notaron lo mucho que se deseaban.

Eriol gimió, pero se controló.

- Si, tiene que ser ahora –dijo con la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

- Bien –se rindió Tomoyo- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi novia.

Tomoyo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto extraño el oji azul.

- ¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás mañana?

Eriol sonrío.

- Ni mañana, ni nunca.

- Entonces sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Y esa noche unieron sus cuerpos por primera vez como novios. Se tocaron, besaron y amaron. Llegaron juntos al orgasmo con sus manos entrelazadas y con un te amo saliendo de sus labios.

Luego de expresado su amor en el acto sexual, se acurrucaron uno al otro, durmiendo en posición fetal, Eriol cuidando la espalda de Tomoyo.

Esa noche Eriol se aferró a Tomoyo como un náufrago a una tabla en el mar.

Gracias por sus rr, y apoyo. Este es un regalo que quisimos hacerles, un intermedio antes de continuar con la historia.

Arriba la Locura !


End file.
